OneShot's SasuHina
by Safamantica
Summary: Para que las plantas florezcan han de ser tratadas de forma adecuada, lo mismo ocurre con los sentimientos.- nieve de verano Serie de One-shot's sin conexión entre sí. Advertencias: Géneros; Shota, Loli; Gore; Muerte de personaje entre otros.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes **no** me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.

Algunos One shot's serán adaptaciones.

 **Pueden contener:** Lemon; Ooc; Lenguaje vulgar; Shotacon; Lolicon; Temas de Incesto; Infidelidad; Yandere; Gender Bender; Personalidades Road to ninja. Muerte de personaje, entre otros...

 _Que serán advertidos en los inicios de los capítulos para evitar momentos desagradables para los que no les gustan ciertos temas._

\- Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

 _" Fragmentos de Recuerdos"_

 _* Flash Backs*_

[...] Cambios de escenas, tiempo

* * *

 **Road to Hinata - Cambio de Papeles**

 **Sinopsis:** El heredero y tímido Uchiha solo tenía ojos para la entusiasta Sakura, pero sabía que ésta solo miraba al hijo del Hokage, Naruto Namikaze, quien a su vez solo tenía ojos para Hinata, una fría Hyuga que Sasuke admitía vergonzosamente que le causaba miedo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, había algo de amabilidad guardada en el fondo de esas perlas heladas.

 **Género:** Cambio de roles, mundo alternativo.

 **Parejas:** Ligero SasuHina; mención NaruHina; KibaHina y SasuSaku platónico.

 **Edad:** Hinata 11; Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto 12 años.

 **Aclaraciones:** No soy fan del SasuSaku pero me pareció interesante hacer un embrollo amoroso de la forma que sería un SasuHina normal, donde Sasuke se da cuenta de Hinata cuando ella aun está enamorada de Naruto y esas cosas, pero aquí sería al revés. No estoy segura si hacer un two-shot por lo que dejaré que ustedes decidan, en fin, disfruten por favor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El primer encuentro en la niñez.**

 **Los fríos pero amables ojos.**

\- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! - las voces de los chicos de la aldea resonaban tras la peliazul quien caminaba con tranquilidad, con ambas manos en los bolsillos ignorando lo que podía los gritos eufóricos de los demás, su mirada era vacía y siempre se mantenía entrecerrada como si abrirlos a su totalidad fuera algo agotador.

\- ¡Hinata-chan! - la fuerte voz del rubio hizo que ella reaccionará girando hacía él y poniéndose tensa al comprobar que éste se le estaba por lanzar en cima.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, aunque trató, el Namikaze era veloz cuando se trataba de atacarla de esa forma o cuando se trataba de su tan adorado ramen, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando él la abrazó animado con todo su entusiasmo matutino, a sabiendas de que no importará lo que dijera el rubio no la soltaría dejó que sus hombros relajaran, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos, encaró a la nada esperando hasta el momento que por fin captará que no le iba corresponder el abrazo, pera jamás llegó a sentir que el genin aflojará el agarre por voluntad propia sino por que ahora alguien mas la jalaba de los brazos del él.

Hinata se tensó ante la posibilidad de un ataque enemigo pero antes de instintivamente activar el byakugan rápidamente notó que era Kiba quien le atrapaba el brazo.

\- Aléjate de ella zorro apestoso, ¿¡no ves que repugna tu presencia!? - exclamó el Inuzuka con ese apodo que refería obviamente a las cicatrices en las mejillas del rubio, sosteniendo el brazo de la ojiperla para alejarla mas del Namikaze pero éste no se dio por vencido y la trató de jalarla hacía él.

\- Aléjate tú perro pulgoso, interrumpes, no vayas a contagiar a Hinata-chan con tus pulgas dattebayo! - contestó irritado como siempre se ponía cuando se trataba de la peliazul, actuando inmaturo, recordando a Kiba que eran rivales y que mientras ambos estuvieran 'enamorados' de Hinata no volverían a ser amigos.

Hinata siguió con una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro, estaba acostumbrada a como siempre ambos no se daban por vencidos aunque le diera sus palabras mas cortantes, eso sólo ocasionaba el efecto contrario y ambos la veían como si fuera lo mas genial del mundo o alguna especie de tsundere demasiado tierna, por eso solo esperó a que se cansaran en algún momento, debían de hacerlo¿verdad?

Sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho al constatar que tenía una esperanza errónea de que a cualquier minuto pararían, porque los gritos y insultos sólo iban en aumento, así que sin aguantar mas las estridentes voces de ambos pre-adolescentes la ojiperla expulsó chakra directamente en las zonas en donde ellos la sostenían a través de su tenketsu provocando que ambos soltaran un quejido mas de sorpresa que de dolor.

\- ¡Agh! - ambos dieron un pasó atrás y aflojaron el agarre dando la oportunidad perfecta para que la Hyuga escapará.

Sin desaprovechar ni un segundo ella tomó impulsó para saltar hacía arriba, giró hacia atrás en el aire siendo seguida por la mirada impresionada de todos los varones espectadores y se detuvo con perfectas maniobras sobre una rama del enorme árbol que había estado tras ella todo este tiempo, ellos pudieron admirar como su rostro seguía imperturbable como si el movimiento dinámico y elegante no fuera ni un esfuerzo para una genio como ella.

Hinata los miró desde arriba con una mirada de desprecio.

\- Ustedes son ruidosos - pronunció sin emoción antes de voltear y tomar impulso para saltar hacia otro árbol y así desaparecer entre las hojas.

Naruto y Kiba miraron estáticos hacia arriba en el local donde segundos antes la prodigio Hyuga estaba parada, saliendo de su estupor ambos se mirando entre si, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esto es tú culpa perro pulgoso! La molestaste con tus berrinches! Grrr - gruñó el Namikaze con la frente pegada a la del Inuzuka quien le gruñía de igual forma.

\- ¿¡Yo!? Fuiste tú con tu horrible voz y apestoso aliento de zorro! Grrr - contestó el castaño.

Sakura quien había acabado de llegar viendo como Hinata se alejaba de ambos y los miraba con desdén, frunció el ceño irritada con el actuar de esa peliazul que a su parecer siempre se hacía la mejor.

\- ¡Oye Naruto-kun! - la voz animada de la pelirosa hizo que ambos chicos dejarán de pelearse y parpadearan en su dirección - Ten una cita conmigo! - pidió directa y entusiasmada lanzándose sobre el hijo del Hokage.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos y dio un paso atrás como con una mueca cómica de miedo.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué-qué estás diciendo? - preguntó con un ligero sonrojo y oyó que Kiba se había echado a reír, se tensó por completo, frunció el ceño avergonzado y esquivó la mirada - Ni loco Sakura! Tengo mas que hacer! - contestó irritado y efusivo el Namikaze hacia la Haruno que no pareció abalarse, estaba acostumbrada y no iba a rendirse.

Kiba puso las manos en la cintura sonriendo malicioso.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptas Naruto? Así dejas de una vez de entrometerte entre mi y Hina-chan - cuestionó arrogante el Inuzuka mientras tras él el Aburame que siempre lo acompañaba por fin llegaba al lugar de que ambos habían acordado encontrarse.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

\- ¡No digas tonterías perro! - contestó empezando una nueva pelea entre ambos y provocando que Sakura cruzara los brazos con una mirada irritada hacia otro lado.

¿Qué tenía de tan genial esa engreída Hyuga? No podía soportar ver como el rubio siempre era, a su ver, menospreciado por esa ojiperla, pero enfocada en ese hecho no se daba cuenta que ella actuaba de la misma forma y que tras los árboles un pelinegro la veía con desanimo y se ocultaba otra vez apoyando su espalda en el tronco y rindiéndose de la idea de compartir con la Haruno el almuerzo que había preparado, sabía que como siempre la pelirosa mal lo notaría y estaría demasiado centrada en el rubio.

 **[...]**

Ella sólo quería un momento de descanso, ¿era mucho pedir?

Parecía no haber lugar en donde quedarse sin que algún chico tratará de acercarse con intenciones románticas.

Recargó la mano sobre el tronco y encaró la puesta de sol aprovechando que se encontraba aun sobre la rama del árbol teniendo una perfecta vista del resto de la aldea.

\- Se me hace tarde, nii-san se preocupará - murmuró para si antes de decidir bajar saltando entre las ramas. Saltó de la última rama y abrió los ojos como platos al notar una variante fuera de sus cálculos, un chico estaba pasando justo abajo en donde estaba a punto de caer - ¡Cuidado! - gritó alarmada y el inocente moreno volteó hacia arriba viendo como si del cielo cayera alguna clase de ángel, pero se alarmó mas en constatar que caería directamente sobre él por lo que asustado dio algunos torpes pasos atrás manteniendo la caja de bento abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho.

Hinata cayó de pie, flexionando las piernas justo a centímetros de donde estaba parado el moreno, se recompuso enderezando su espalda y pudo apreciar una mirada asustada del Uchiha quien avergonzado por la cercanía dio un paso cauteloso hacía atrás.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada y en modo de alerta por si ese chico tratará algo, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con alguna clase de fanático, debía llegar a casa.

\- ¡Hy-Hyuga-san! - la nombrada parpadeó al oír el chillo que soltó el pelinegro abrazando mas su bento como si éste fuera a protegerlo.

Arqueó la ceja.

~ ¿Hyuga-san? ~ se preguntó extrañada con el respeto que le ponía, había notado por su vestimenta e físico tan peculiar, la tez pálida y unas perlas obsadinas profundas, casi penetrantes que se trataba de un perteneciente al clan Uchiha, su hermano mayor había dicho que por lo general los Uchiha's solían ser arrogantes, fríos y actuar superiores, pero por la manera que temblaba el chico frente a ella y como su mirada era, a su parecer, extremadamente cálida, en comparación a los demás, supuso que había una excepción.

Se tensó al ver quien se trataba.

\- Tú...- el aludido dio un paso atrás, vacilante y sus mejillas se pintaron ligeramente cuando la ojiperla se acercó demasiado achicando la mirada como si lo analizará, Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran tan fijamente, esquivó la mirada hacía todos lados, evitando cruzar sus ojos con los de la Hyuga que reflejaban como un espejo su imagen - Sakura me ha hablado de ti...Eres...- murmuró pensativa escaneándolo completamente tratando de recordar que había dicho ya que recordaba que entre sus tantos parloteos ella había señalado, de pronto vio como él ensanchaba la mirada y sus mejillas se coloreaban completamente contrastando con su tez pálida y dándole mas vida a su rostro.

\- ¿Sa-Sakura-chan te ha hablado de mi? - preguntó jugueteando con los dedos pulgares contra los bordes de la caja de almuerzo - ¿Qué-qué dijo sobre mi? - cuestionó tratando de no sonar demandante por lo que esquivó la mirada hacia otro lado para disimular lo máximo volvió a arquear la ceja. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? Y aunque también estaba mostrando respeto ante Sakura empleando el "chan" quien era claramente menor que él parecía considerarla mas cercana por la forma en que se refería dándole un aspecto cariñoso.

Con eso logró recordar que había dicho la pelirosa.

" - ¿Eh? ¡Aquel allá adelante es Sasuke! - comentó al lado de la peliazul que la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin mucho interés, siguió la mirada de la ojijade y se deparó con un pelinegro a los lejos caminando distraído - ¡Oee SASUKE! - Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír el estridente grito demasiado alto por estar desafortunadamente al lado de la pelirosa que saludaba animada al Uchiha, éste volteó a verla de inmediato al oír su voz, en cuestión de segundos el chico se sonrojó furiosamente y les dio la espalda para salir huyendo sin decir ni una palabra. Hinata miró sin emoción su espalda y Sakura bajó el brazo con una mueca de confusión - ¿Otra vez? Siempre actúa así medio..."

-... Raro - pronunció haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltará mientras ella enderezaba la espalda dejando de inclinarse hacia él, nuevamente puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Sasuke la miró por primera vez a los ojos tratando de descubrir si había oído bien y fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta que realmente no estaba actuando como estaba acostumbrada a los chicos, al contrario, mientras parecía preocupado con lo que dijo la Haruno con la ella actuaba como si le tuviera miedo - Fue lo que dijo - declaró encogiéndose de hombros y no pudo evitar pensar que Sakura tenía razón, por primera vez en su vida, al ver como de pronto los hombros del moreno cayeron resignados y su expresión se volvía de derrota sosteniendo la caja de almuerzo con menos firmeza.

\- ¡Oe Hinataaa! - la voz de la chica que hablaban segundos antes llamó la atención de Hinata quien volteó con una mirada indiferente y notó rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo como el Uchiha se tensaba con una mirada de miedo pero con el rostro incendiado en un intenso rojo. Contrajo las cejas mirándolo de reojo con extrañeza por la expresión diferente que recibió ella anteriormente.

\- Oye Sakura ni se te ocurra hacerle nada - gritó el Namikaze viniendo a prisas tras la pelirosa.

\- Mándare que Akamaru te ataque si te atreves a tocarle un pelo a Hina-chan, Sakura - prometió Kiba acompañando al rubio a toda velocidad.

Hinata se tensó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver que los chicos ahora la habían encontrado, trató de pensar en alguna clase de escape rápido pero Sakura ya se había abalanzando sobre ella para tratar golpearla con el puño.

\- Shannaro - gritó tratando de alcanzar a la peliazul, sin embargo, ésta desvió sin problemas y sin darse la necesidad de quitar las manos del bolsillo.

\- No tengo tiempo ahora Sakura - respondió tranquila a sus ataques con evasivas, debió haber tratado de ir a casa cuando vio que el muchacho no se había lanzado sobre ella como los demás, eso le pasaba por no aprovechar la oportunidad y andar de curiosa, ahora tenía que esquivar los puños de la pelirosa.

\- ¡Ah! Siempre haciéndote la ocupada, ¡cómo si tuvieras mucho que hacer! - gruñó la pelirosa irritada, estaba cansada de oír los "Hinata-chan esto", "Hinata-chan aquello", pero aunque actuará así Sasuke se daba cuenta que de alguna forma Sakura apreciaba a Hinata por que siempre estaba tras esa Hyuga con una sonrisa, aunque en su mayoría, desafiante.

\- A diferencia de ti lo tengo - contestó sin emoción esquivando otro golpe. Sakura frunció el ceño pero se sobresaltó al ver que Hinata daba un giró sobre sus propios talones y estaba lista para patearla.

\- ¡Ah! - la pelirosa soltó un pequeño e inaudible grito de sorpresa pero fue capaz de esquivar a tiempo de manera desastrosa, dando torpes pasos atrás al ver que perdía el equilibrio por el repentino ataque, se recompuso rápidamente agitando los brazos.

Hinata encaró la pelirosa que ahora alzaba el puño a la altura del pecho y le fruncía el ceño, luego se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha se había alarmado y vacilante se acercó a la pelirosa aun abrazando con una mano la caja de almuerzo y extendiendo la otra mano en dirección a Sakura.

\- ¿E-estás b-bien Saku...- fue interrumpido por la voz de la nombrada quien siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Quita las manos de los bolsillos y pelea bien! - reclamó la Haruno.

Hinata suspiró exhausta. Tras Sakura y Sasuke los otros dos chicos llegaban corriendo y cuando la Hyuga se dio vuelta, dándoles la espalda con indiferencia, no vio como ellos pasaban de Sasuke tirando la caja de almuerzo, que tenía en brazos, al tropezar con él.

El Uchiha vio alarmado su bento caer al suelo.

Naruto se detuvo.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! - dijo Naruto al golpearse contra él pero al ver que Hinata se iba acabó no ayudando al moreno que se agachaba para tomar sus cosas destrozadas en el suelo, Sasuke miró ligeramente abatido el almuerzo estropeado.

Hinata cerró los ojos caminando con pesadez al oír como Naruto e Kiba ya se pegaban a ella otra vez discutiendo entre ellos y Sakura se les unía desde atrás con reclamos tratando de tener una pelea digna.

~ Llegaré tarde de esta forma ~ pensó resignada mientras calentaba sus manos delicadas dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra, siempre las sentía heladas.

Involuntariamente miró hacia atrás por sobre el hombro y vio que el Uchiha recogía algo del suelo.

No tardó mucho en deducir que sucedió al ver la caja de almuerzo destrozado.

Como si sintiera su mirada sobre él, Sasuke alzó la vista aun agachado en el suelo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ojos perlas lo miraron con indiferencia y los ojos negros la miraron con cierta curiosidad.

Hinata volvió a mirar al frente, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Sasuke miró su espalda con cierta melancolía, lo asustaba, vergonzosamente admitía que la Hyuga le daba miedo aunque ella fuera una niña menor que él, su padre estaría irritado si supiera de ese hecho, pero cierta parte de él no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella, para Sasuke era tan común el sentimiento de tristeza y dolor, a causa de la presión y sombra que causaba ser el hermano menor del genio Itachi y tener que alcanzar las expectativas de su padre, que fue fácil para él identificar esos sentimientos en los ojos de Hinata, además de que cargaba con extrema soledad aun estando rodeada por todos.

 **[...]**

\- Lamento la tardanza nii-san - dijo al correr la puerta corrediza y entrar quitando sus zapatos en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga.

Vio que su primo-hermano no estaba ahí y tampoco la había venido a recibir o la había ido a buscar como solía hacer cuando de tardaba, aunque fuera unos minutos de retraso.

~ Habrá de haber ido a alguna misión ~ supuso mentalmente.

Escaneó el pasillo oscuro con piso de madera de la entrada en donde la única luz provenía de la sala, aunque ésta también estaba vacía.

Cómo todo el resto del distrito Hyuga.

 **[...]**

\- Kaa-san, ¿por qué ellos son los únicos Hyugas? - cuestionó el moreno al tiempo que ponía en el fregadero la caja de almuerzo con los restos de comida que habían quedado pegados y se disponía a lavar la caja - Tienen un distrito enorme por lo que imagine que habrían mas - comentó con sinceridad el Uchiha.

Mikoto parpadeó.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - al procesar la pregunta dejó el canasto de ropa en el suelo suspirando con tamaña pesadez que Sasuke sintió que el ambiente quedaba mas denso y por eso miró a su madre con preocupación, Itachi quien tomaba el té en la pequeña mesa de la cocina cruzó miradas confidentes con su madre, cosa que solo hizo que la curiosidad de Sasuke aumentará - Es una larga historia hijo...- confesó la mayor mientras se sentaba frente a Itachi en la mesa, el hijo mayor palpó la silla a su lado indicando a Sasuke que se sentará.

El segundo heredero Uchiha acató la suave orden y sin abandonar la expresión extrañada y preocupada por las expresiones de su madre e hermano.

\- Cómo supusiste había mas Hyuga's, hace no mas de 7 años, era uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha pero...

 **[...]**

 **Días después.**

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos.

Sorprendido, creyendo que ante él veía alguna clase de ilusión.

¿Acaso su hermano lo estaba entrenando y lo había puesto en genjutsu sin que se diera cuenta?

No, sacudió la cabeza descarando esa hipótesis pero no se le ocurrió mas ningún motivo de porque en estos momentos frente a él se encontraba Hinata Hyuga entregándole una caja de almuerzo con una expresión de indiferencia como si no fuera nada.

\- Si no lo quieres lo botaré - advirtió encogiéndose de hombros al ver que el chico sentado sobre el tronco caído en ese lugar alejado de los lugares en donde se encontraban los demás chicos de la academia, era un buen lugar para esconderse ahora que lo analizaba bien pero Hinata estaba segura de que si se las pasaba los almuerzos ahí no tardarían mucho en encontrarla también.

Sasuke dio un brinco al ser traído a la realidad por la voz de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ah! No-no, yo-yo solo...- encaró la caja de bento envuelto en una pañuelo de color lila y siendo sostenido por la mano de la Hyuga que como siempre escondía la otra mano dentro del bolsillo, y no pudo evitar notar las curitas y marcas de cortes en sus dedos delicados.

Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas y pudo sentir que sus mejillas calentaban al imaginar el motivo del porque su mano estaba así de herida.

¿Se habría esforzado en cocinar? ¿Para él?

Sin darse cuenta un latido fuerte resonó ante tal deducción.

La miró con sorpresa que provocó que ella frunciera ligeramente en ceño, confundida por su actual reacción, no había mas miedo en su mirada y la Hyuga se preguntó que había cambiado ahora para que la viera ahora sonrojado y avergonzado pero con cierto deje de tristeza.

 _"-Fueron asesinados...masacrados completamente, mataron incluso a la menor de las Hyuga- confesó con remordimiento, en aquel entonces no había podido hacer nada pero tampoco podía culparlo cuando todo sucedió de noche tan rápido y solo fueron avisados cuando ya era tarde._

 _\- ¿Menor? Pensé que la menor era...- no terminó su frase cuando su hermano mayor lo miró con dolor._

 _\- No, otouto, la menor era la hermanita de Hinata...Y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada..."_

\- Deja de mirarme así - gruñó ya impaciente e incomoda por la mirada de tristeza que le daba, Hinata decidió que botaría esa comida, ya había almorzado y solo había hecho eso porque había visto que el almuerzo del Uchiha había sido estropeado en parte por culpa de ella, pero si no lo quería a Hinata le daba igual.

\- ¡E-espera! - el pelinegro se alarmó al ver que le daba la espalda con intención de retirarse, temió haberla insultado - Lo-lo tomaré - contestó llamando su atención y detendiéndola cuando la tomó de la muñeca por puro impulso. La ojiperla lo encaró por sobre el hombro con una mirada helada hacia la mano que sostenía su pulso en una señal de que debía soltarla, el que le trajera esa caja de almuerzo en modo de disculpas no le daba el derecho a tocarla de esa manera, y Hinata aun estaba en alerta por si ese chico no era uno de esos fanáticos locos que se le lanzaban por motivos triviales - ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó rápidamente soltando su muñeca al notar la gélida expresión en su mirada lo que provocó que el pequeño se estremeciera asustado y mirara al suelo en busca de auxilio.

 _" - Ha de estar muy sola en aquella mansión aun cuando tiene a Neji, teniendo en cuenta que presenció toda la masacre siendo tan pequeña."_

El Uchiha frunció ligeramente el ceño, con algo de preocupación al recordar las palabras de su madre.

\- D-déjame ayudarte, con-con eso por favor - pidió creando coraje y señalando la mano herida de la peliazul.

Hinata parpadeó y miró su propia mano, confundida a lo que se refería el Uchiha.

Ensanchó ligeramente los ojos al ver las heridas y se dio un golpe mentalmente por no haberlas tratado ayer después del entrenamiento de kunais con Neji, pero es que estaba tan cansada cuando llegó a la mansión que se olvidó por completo incluso del dolor, y solo les puso curitas por la mañana antes de salir, sus mejillas colorearon ligeramente de una rosa pálido cuando deduzco lo que habría de estar pensando ese pelinegro.

~ Seguramente lo está malinterpretando ~ pensó tensando la mandíbula, no debía dar pasos en falso y dar ideas erróneas a un chico, solo había venido a disculparse por que se sentía responsable no tenían otra intención, a parte de que no se había lastimado cocinando, ella era buena en la cocina y sabía muy bien como manejar un cuchillo.

\- Oe, no malinterpretes Uchiha, esto...- fue increíblemente interrumpida por la mirada determinada y preocupada del pelinegro sobre su mano mientras quitaba de su bolsillo una especie de pomada - ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó desviando su propia atención, alejándose ligeramente y actuando reacia y desconfiada cuando lo vio sacar el objeto y acercarse con intenciones dudosas hacia ella.

Sasuke se tensó ligeramente.

\- E-es un-una pomada que mi madre suele pasarme en-en las heridas - confesó como siempre sin cruzar miradas con la Hyuga.

Y Hinata no supo exactamente como o porque pero acabó sentada en el tronco con una pierna doblada y el otro pie apoyado en el suelo mientras él quedaba sentado en el suelo con ambas piernas dobladas, una pequeña sonrisa aliviada en los labios y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, tratando las heridas de sus manos, se había desconectó completamente al ver la pomada y recordar el ungüento que su madre solía pasar en ella después de los entrenamientos.

Lo encaró de forma vacía mientras el Uchiha se enfocaba en tratar los cortes y cambiar las curitas.

Suspiró resignada de tratar de entender que acababa de pasar.

\- Si que eres raro Uchiha - soltó casi inaudible pero el moreno sintió una flecha de orgullo herido atravesando su espalda - No es malo - explicó cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brisa suave que empezaba a soplar meciera sus cabellos cortos.

Sasuke alzó la mirad bruscamente de forma sorprendida mientras aun sostenía la mano derecha de la peliazul.

Sintió un latido doloroso y extraño cuando vio que Hinata sonreía de lado mientras disfrutaba del viento tierno que acariciaba su rostro.

La miró impresionado.

Se veía linda y no de la forma que escuchaba de todos los demás chicos, como la Princesa del Hielo o la fría Princesa del Byakugan, se veía mas accesible, menos tensa y desconfiada.

Verla relajada por primera vez lo hacía darse cuenta que ya no daba miedo como antes, provocaba que su rostro se sintiera caliente y su corazón palpitará, al poder analizar finalmente esa nobles y finas facciones, de pestañas largas tez pálida y tan blanca como la nieve, de labios pequeños.

Y ahora que observaba bien, esa mano se veía pequeña y delicada entre las suyas que lo hizo preguntarse exactamente porque le temía antes.

Su rostro se sintió aun mas caliente y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para tranquilizar sus pensamientos y volvió al labor de tratar las heridas de la peliazul.

Cuando terminó Hinata se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentada, metió otra vez las manos en los bolsillos y se fue dando un corto pero sincero "Gracias", aun con la voz carente de emoción a Sasuke le sonó diferente que la voz gélida que siempre daba.

Eso provocó que él se sintiera lo suficientemente relajado para sonreír.

\- De nada - contestó alegre aun sentado en el peliazul se detuvo en seco y lo miró por sobre el hombro, su mirada se ensanchó por la sorpresa al verlo sonreír tan despreocupado.

Era cálido y sumamente reconfortante. Justo como el bálsamo que acababa de pasar sobre sus heridas.

Frunció el ceño volviendo a darle la espalda y resopló un "Hn" como despedida para poder alejarse de una vez de ese Uchiha, no le estaba agradando mas estar junto a él, finalmente cuando empezaba a caerle bien el hecho que no fuera como los demás y hubiera un chico que no se le arrojará escandalosamente ahora la hacía sentir incómoda sin una razón plausible.

\- ¡E-Espera! - dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente Sasuke no pudo mantenerle la mirada por lo que esquivó sus ojos negros hacía otro lado con las mejillas suavemente pintadas, encarando la caja de almuerzo dejada sobre el tronco - La-la caja de alm...- no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su frase ya que ella lo cortó.

\- Olvídalo. Tengo otro - aseguró dándole la espalda y encogiéndose de hombros mientras dejaba atrás al asombrado Uchiha, sus manos por primera vez no estaban frías sino realmente cálidas.

Se retiró sin mirar atrás pero dejó una ligera sonrisa de lado parecer en sus labios.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo mirando su espalda y constató que ahora no le daba ese atroz e incoherente miedo, aun siendo recia y muy directa el Uchiha sonrió ligeramente al pensar que Hinata también tenía un lado amable.

Disfrutó de cada bocado del bento que trajo la Hyuga sin dejar de sentir por ni un segundo las mejillas calientes al notar que era la primera vez que probaba la comida de una chica hecha para él. No solo sabían magnifico sino que también eran bolas de arroz con tomate, sus favoritos.

Sasuke no se detuvo a pensar en como ella estaba informada sobre eso pero pensó que en realidad la Hyuga no era como todos los demás decían y había algo de amabilidad oculta en el fondo de esas perlas heladas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uno de los motivos que me agrada el SasuHina es que imagino a Sasuke como el mar, algo profundo, oscuro y misterioso mientras a Hinata algo como la Luna, suave, un ser romántico y lleno de cicatrices.**

 **De acuerdo con la física, las mareas son principalmente influenciadas por la gravedad de la Luna, ejerciendo una fuerza de atracción en las aguas mas cercanas creando las olas, creando un perfecto equilibrio entre ambos.**

 **El Mar necesita a la Luna.**

 **Esto no es una declaración de que el SasuHina debía haber pasado, es solo un motivo del porque me agrada, porque estoy satisfecha con el final del anime y no imagino como podría ser mejor.**

 **Safamantica ღ**

* * *

.

.

 **Mar y Luna**

 **Sinopsis:** Tú eres como el mar...No sé si habrás visto el mar alguna vez. Es la misma sensación de observar un tronco en llamas, algo fascinante de mirar. Aunque es tranquilo e imperturbable en la superficie sabes que puede ser profundo y peligroso, lleno de misterios que quizás jamás resolverás. Sí Uchiha Sasuko, tú eres como el mar.

 **Género:** Gender Bender, Romance dulce; Drama; Melancólico, Mundo shinobi; Fantasía.

 **Edad:** Hinata 20; Sasuko 21

.

.

.

Él es como el mar y ella como la luna

Y en las noches de luna llena hacen el amor

 **\- Una triste canción de amor**

* * *

Sus manos estaban temblorosas y su cuerpo sudaba frío.

No había planeado encontrarse en una situación nuevamente, jamás. Pero ahí estaba ella, frente a un cadáver en una habitación de un hospital.

Sabía que había cometido un grave error al dejar que alguien entrará a su vida, a parte del equipo 7, el mundo shinobi era así, arriesgar tu vida a cada segundo y en el próximo puede que y no estés mas vivo, y aunque jamás lo dijera, ella sabía lo fuerte que su equipo era y tenía la seguridad de que en la batalla ellos serían lo últimos en caer, por lo que, por dentro, siempre permanecía tranquila en ese aspecto, pero era diferente cuando se trataba de alguien mas.

Jamás le interesó conocer a alguien mas que su circulo actual, no pretendía establecer amistades con nadie mas, tener relaciones sociales con nadie.

Maldecía el día que dejó que Hinata Hyuga se acercará a ella.

Ahora estaba ahí, cubierto por una sabana de hospital, que no dejaba ver el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo sin vida, la verdad era que Sasuko no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, no tenía la voluntad de ver como aquel elegante rostro pacífico se encontraría mas pálido de lo que ya era naturalmente, temía lo que podría encontrar bajo esas sabanas.

El olor a éter y esterilización la rodeaba y mas que nunca extrañó sentir el aroma a canela y hojas secas.

Su propio corazón parecía haberse detenido tan pronto entró a la habitación del hospital, había sido Tsunade quien la mandó allí.

En esa misma habitación había dos camas, separadas por una cortina, cuando entró se había encontrado con una cama bien hecha sin señales de que había una persona ahí, luego apresurada y desesperada había corrido la cortina de la siguiente tan sólo para encontrarse con tan abrumadora escena.

Sacando su único brazo existente de adentro de la capa negra, ella reposó una mano sobre la camilla y la primera lágrima cayó mojando el tejido blanco, mordiendo su labio inferior tembloroso trataba de ahogar los fuertes sollozos que amenazaban con salir del fondo de su garganta, cerró el puño apretando con fuerza la sabana entre sus dedos mientras su cabeza pendía hacia abajo.

Su porte imponente había sido destrozado, ya no había muestra de orgullo que mantener, no existía en ese momento la inmutable, indiferente y insensible Sasuko Uchiha, ahora era tan solo...una mujer destrozada.

Hasta ahora Sasuko no encontró extraño el hecho de que era la única presente en esa habitación, estaba demasiado concentrada en la angustia de su propio dolor, quizás, debería agradecer el hecho de que no había nadie para presenciar lo rota que estaba en estos momentos.

Lo maldecía, por haber creído tener el derecho de entrar a su vida, por desaparecer sin saber las consecuencias que eso ocasionaría en la vida de los demás, por atreverse a dejarla en tal estado.

-...Eres un idiota - murmuró entrecortada arrugando mas la sabana como si tratará de extraer fuerzas de alguna parte, su largo pelo azabache, tan oscuro como la noche, como siempre estaba atado y pendía de un lado recayendo sobre la cama y contrastando con el blanco del colchón, su flequillo que generalmente lo dejaba hacia un lado del rostro, cubriendo su ojo violáceo, el regalo del sabio de los seis caminos, ahora se había despeinado y cubría ambos ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos por el silencioso llanto -...Te advertí, te dije que no fueras imbécil...- gruñó tensando la mandíbula mientras sollozaba. Por segundos, nada mas que silencio abrumador, extrañó mas que nunca oír esa irritante voz que ante cualquier situación mantenía la calma y la reconfortaba -...Siquiera pude decirte que...- se mordió aun mas su tembloroso labio inferior, tan fuerte que por poco la sangre saldría en un corte provocado por sus dientes.

 _* Flash Back*_

 _Sasuko había vuelto a la aldea tan sólo por la misión de buscar a alguien que había sido registrado por provocar disturbios y secuestrar personas, pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención a ella, sino que todos concordaban en la descripción de un hombre pálido, calvo y albino que poseía el sharingan. Que había atraído el interés de la Uchiha quien, después de tres años lejos, había regresado sólo por ese suceso, no demostró asombro al ser emparejado con el Hyuga por sus habilidades de rastreo, y aunque negó al principio ser ayudada, cuando lo vio tuvo que admitir que sus ojos serían de ayuda y facilitarían las cosas._

 _Ya habían pasado tres días caminando en un silencio incomodo para el Hyuga, comiendo tan sólo manzanas y cosas que podían cazar por el camino, recolectando por las aldeas lo que podían encontrar de información._

 _Se detuvieron para descansar sin intercambiar mas que palabras necesarias._

 _Entonces la vio cerrar los ojos mientras reposaba la espalda en el árbol, sentada en la oscuridad teniendo apenas la luz de la luna iluminando la mitad de su pálido rostro._

 _Hinata estaba sentado a unos metros de ella, viendo como el delgado cuerpo, cubierto por la capa negra, se movía suavemente por la respiración tranquila, su pelo azabache casi desaparecía por la oscura noche pero, aun así, la mitad expuesta de su rostro le daba ese aire elegante y fino, parecía frágil, pero cualquiera que conociera su nombre sabía como se equivocaba._

 _La posición de la Uchiha era de alerta, se mantenía sentada con una pierna flexionada y su única mano reposando sobre la espada tirada a su lado en el suelo, aun en esa forma, después de minutos Hinata creyó que dormía, se veía tan tranquila y respiraba con tanta suavidad que casi no parecía viva._

 _Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado varios minutos observando a la muchacha frente a él._

 _\- Sabes Uchiha-san, tú eres como el mar - tan pronto oyó lo que él mismo había dicho se cubrió la boca apresurado temiendo que ella lo hubiera oído, pero la fémina no mostró signos de haber escuchado, parpadeó curioso, mirando a la pelinegra de forma cautelosa y, lentamente, abrió una sonrisa._

 _~ Seguramente se ha dormido ~ pensó mas tranquilo el peliazul. Se acomodó reposando su espalda en el árbol tras él y doblando una pierna para apoyar su brazos sobre su rodilla de forma holgada, miró a la luna y sonrió._

 _\- ...No sé si habrás visto el mar alguna vez...- siguió pensando en voz alta, entablando una conversación platónica de forma despreocupada al imaginar que la Uchiha no lo oía - Es como observar un tronco en llamas, algo fascinante de mirar, aunque es tranquilo e imperturbable en la superficie sabes que puede ser profundo y peligroso, eso lo hace convertirse en un misterioso enigma que te hace preguntar, "¿qué será todo lo que esconde?", aun con tantas cosas agitando su interior permanece imperturbable, aunque a veces tiene mareas y olas, perseverantes que a cada retroceso dan un nuevo punto de partida para otro avance, persistiendo sin cesar...- Hinata cerró los ojos descansando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol donde reposaba, dejando que la tenue luz iluminará su rostro, no notó que la pelinegra abrió los ojos mirándolo en silencio y completo mutismo, el Hyuga solo lograba pensar en lo poco de la historia que sabía sobre Sasuko, una mujer que aun después de tantos pérdidas desde pequeña siempre encontraba un propósito por el cual seguir, fuera éste malo o bueno. - Y así, el romper de una ola no puede describir y explicar todo el mar, aunque a primera vista lo ves como algo bello y pacífico, sabes que es peligroso sumergirte en lo mas profundo...- susurró agotado, sentía el cansancio por la misión. - Sí, eres como el mar Uchiha-san - dijo en un suspiro, amenazando con caer rendido por fin ante el sueño, pero el sonido de Sasuko levantándose de golpe hizo que se sobresaltará alarmado, sus instintos shinobi lo hicieron ponerse a la defensiva, sentándose erecto y abriendo los ojos de inmediato._

 _\- Vámonos Hyuga, ya deja de parlotear - gruñó acomodando la espada en su cinturón y luego dando la espalda al Hyuga quien ahora abría los ojos como platos y se tensaba._

 _\- ¿No-no e-estabas durmiendo? - preguntó en un hilo de voz temiendo una afirmación como respuesta, mirando la espalda de la mujer y su largo cabello atado._

 _\- Tsk, ¿quien podría dormir con alguien hablando estupideces? - contestó empezando a caminar - Ya, levántate del suelo, nos vamos Hyuga - ordenó dejando atrás al peliazul hecho piedra. Hinata se coloreó hasta la punta de los pudo ver el rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de la azabache quien sin advertencia alguna sentía una incomoda sensación en el pecho. -...Estúpido Hyuga - gruñó adentrándose en el bosque para seguir con la misión._

[...]

 _\- Le agradecemos - dijo Hinata a la mujer de mayor edad ,de un pelo blanco y una estatura de 1, 40 m de altura, con mejillas rechonchas y un vestido púrpura que cubría todo su cuerpo pequeño._

 _Ella le miró amable y asintió despreocupada._

 _\- No es nada, es lo menos que podía hacer al ver dos personas bajo la tormenta que hay afuera, adelante, adelante, pueden cambiar sus ropas mojadas en la habitación - dijo moviendo sus manos para que entraran, luego, les sonrió gentilmente. - Iré a por un té para que puedan calentarse un poco, sobre la cama les deje ropa limpia para que usen durante el tiempo que estén aquí - ofreció antes de retirarse y dejar a ambos solos en esa habitación._

 _Sasuko suspiró desabrochando su capa y dejando que cayera al suelo de madera, empapando el mismo. Hinata miró su espalda y se alarmó ligeramente, esquivó la mirada de la pelinegra._

 _\- Puedes usar el baño Uchiha-san, yo iré después - ofreció el peliazul algo cohibido por temer que se desnudará así sin mas, la mencionada ladeó la cabeza y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, no contestó, tan sólo se dirigió al baño y luego cerró la puerta tras ella._

 _Hinata suspiró aliviado al sentir que ese incomodo ambiente desaparecía siendo llevado con la Uchiha._

 _Sin mas esperar se puso al lado de la cama y quitó su camisa empapada, su cuerpo se erizó por el frío que sentía._

 _Dentro del baño Sasuko frunció el ceño al notar que no había tomado las ropa sobre la cama, salió del baño para ir a buscar y se encontró con la visión de la espalda completamente desnuda del Hyuga, su brazos estaban extendidos hacía arriba mientras se ponía la playera blanca._

 _La Uchiha ensanchó ligeramente los ojos, obviamente no había dejado de percibir que sus hombros eran anchos y su espalda era larga con marcas de músculos del tamaño indicado, nada exagerado, pero en definitivo no era un hombre delgado, aun así lo que mas llamó su atención fue la cicatriz._

 _En su espalda había una cicatriz como si algo lo hubiera atravesado._

 _Cuando el Hyuga se puso la camisa y volteó para tomar la otra ropa ensanchó los ojos al encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de los ojos bicolor de la Uchiha, su flequillo mojado estaba echado hacía atrás y dejaba visible ese ojo tan exótico e impactante, se sintió algo nervioso por la mirada que parecía estar tratando de extraer algún secreto de su ser, mas bien sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo._

 _Sasuko sin embargo, mantenía la calma, se acercó a la cama para tomar su ropa sin demostrar pánico por haber, quizás, sido tomada en flagrante por estar observándolo, jamás demostraría estar nerviosa, eso sólo sería demostrar debilidad._

 _\- ¿De que es esa cicatriz? - preguntó apenas para satisfacer su curiosidad, parecía una herida realmente profunda, Hinata parpadeó y la miró confundido por unos segundos mientras ella tomaba la ropa en manos._

Luego la expresión del ojiperla se torno melancólica mientras llevaba una mano al pecho y sobaba el local herido como si se estuviera acordado la sensación de aquel fatídico momento.

 _\- Oh...¿esto? Fui atravesado por uno de los barrotes de Pain, Sakumo cerró la herida pero había actuado algo tarde y era muy profunda por eso la cicatriz , tengo suerte de que la haya logrado cerrar - confesó con una mirada perdida en la cama, Sasuko se detuvo y lo miró de inmediato, sosteniendo la ropa doblaba en su mano._

 _Lo miró confundida._

 _\- ¿Pain? - repitió extrañada, recordando cuando Tobi le había dicho que Naruko había derrotado a Pain sin ayuda. - Pensé que Naruko había luchado sola - puntuó con el ceño fruncido con una mirada desconfiada._

 _Hinata alzó su mirada, cruzando los ojos con los de la Uchiha, manteniendo por primera vez una expresión nada vacilante, por primera vez Sasuko pudo apreciar sus ojos, eran perlas pálidas con un ligero brillo de reflejo, era muy parecidas a la luna nueva._

 _Extrañamente en la situación, el Hyuga le sonrió de lado, resignado._

 _Y ella se perdió en esa curva que creó su boca._

 _\- Supongo fue un fallido intento de protegerla - confesó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y haciendo que su flequillo mojado pendiera a un lado junto a los dos mechones de cabello que siempre pendían al lado de su rostro pálido, Sasuko no entendió por que el ojiperla sonreía pero se sintió incomoda y no pudo soportar la mirada por mucho tiempo, algo que jamás había sucedido, le dio la espalda sin darse nada mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, él no cuestionó, tan sólo se dio vuelta también._

 _De pronto la Uchiha se detuvo, giró tan sólo la cabeza hacia él._

 _\- Humpf , ¿Naruko está al tanto de que coqueteas con mujeres por la noche? - se encontró a si misma burlándose del apenado hombre tras ella, vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando éste la miró alarmado y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza recordando lo que había dejado escapar la noche anterior._

 _\- ¿¡Co-coquetear!? - repitió en voz alta y ella se encontró a si misma sonriendo ladina, de forma burlesca, era bien sabido por todos el noviazgo de Naruko y Hinata, aunque la verdad en esos tres días que pasó junto a él no pudo evitar preguntarse._

 _¿Por qué Naruko?_

 _Ella era deslumbrante, cálida y entusiasta._

 _Sasuko lo admitía internamente, hasta ella había sido contagiada por su calidez y persistencia en la amistad que tenían, la hacía agradecer por todo, por no haberla abandonado y dejarla sufrir sola._

 _Pero aun no entendía como es que fueron a parar juntos, Naruko era escandalosa, Hinata mantenía silencio por lo general pero cuando hablaba era tranquilo, la rubia era hiperactiva y olía a ramen instantáneo, quedarse quieta y, aunque era perspicaz, lo intelectual no era su fuerte, él era educado, caballeroso hasta el punto de ser casi refinado, nada que no se esperará de un heredero del Clan Hyuga, era elegante, olía a canela y frutos secos y su apariencia era de un de un hombre sereno, pero firme y maduro, su pelo largo siempre pendía sobre su hombro y estaba atado en una coleta floja, su camisa era del tipo tradicional de un color lilas junto a pantalones oscuros que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, hombros anchos y una espalda larga. Aunque era fácil verlo sonrojado cuando se ponía nervioso, algo que lo dejaba con un aire tierno, la verdad era que Hinata Hyuga era un hombre de muchas fases, podía ser serio pero también podía sonreír con una suavidad increíblemente cálida, podía ser tímido y tierno pero también tenía su lado agresivo, cosa que pocas personas pudieron presenciar una vez en su vida. Pero aun así no entendía ¿por qué Naruko?_

 _Si mal lo recordaba había pasado mas de 4 años desde la invasión de Pain a Konoha, y ese Hyuga había arriesgado su vida por ella, ¿Para ser correspondido tan sólo 3 años después?_

 _Si mal lo recordaba desde la época genin él estaba allí, mirando desde lejos a la Uzumaki que siquiera sabía de su existencia, fallando cada vez que intentaba hacer notar su presencia a la rubia y ésta no se daba cuenta, siempre corriendo tras Sakumo, y aun así, después de tantas decepciones Hinata estaba ahí, mostrando una sonrisa mientras hablaba del intento fallido de salvar a su actual novia en el pasado._

 _\- J-juro no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto Uchiha-san - aseguró haciendo un breve reverencia al pensar que la Uchiha estaba molesta, su sonrisa parecía mas del tipo morboso de que la clase de sonrisa burlona._

 _Sasuko frunció el ceño._

 _Ahí estaba otra vez, su modo caballero, algo que también la hacía sentir incomoda._

 _Volteó el rostro dejando de verlo._

 _\- Como sea - gruñó entrando nuevamente al baño y cerrando la puerta de golpe._

 _Hinata alzó la cabeza y miró la puerta cerrada, suspiró._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Más una lágrima cayó en las sábanas, Sasuko cerró los párpados apretándolos con fuerza.

Si ella era como el mar entonces él era...

-...Tú siempre fuiste como la luna - susurró con la mandíbula tensa sintiendo como el aire empezaba a afectar, sentía que todo se hundía bajó sus pies - La luna está llena de cicatrices y no deja de perder belleza, y aun con tanta oscuridad rodeándola sigue...sigue brillando...

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Puedo sola - gruñó algo indignada con el hombre quien le arrebataba la olla de la cocina a la cual sostenía con su única mano, su brazo cortado hasta el antebrazo y completamente vendado estaba a muestra, ya había amanecido y ella había aprovechado para poner su capa y ropa para secar, ambos aun llevaban puestos los pantalones húmedos ya que la anciana no tenía nada de su talla, apenas las playeras blancas que usaban._

 _\- Estoy seguro de que puede hacerlo Uchiha-san, pero me agradaría cuidar de esto - dijo sonriendo tan caballeroso como siempre mientras iba hasta el fregadero y dejaba la olla en el local, fue tan caballeroso que Sasuko tuvo que contener sus ganas de sacar su chokuto y partir al Hyuga en dos, ella no era ni una princesa que pedía rescate a nadie, pudo resolverse muy bien sin la ayuda de nadie hasta ahora._

 _\- Te he dicho que puedo hacerlo Hyuga - objetó ya con molestia en su voz, Hinata se sobresaltó y lo miró algo asustado. No por el miedo de salir herido, por alguna razón no desconfiaba de la Uchiha, que lo lastimará no pasaba por su mente, después de todo por alguna razón Naruko estuvo tanto tiempo tras ella hasta que logró reintegrarla a la aldea nuevamente, pero estaba asustado de que la hubiera molestado verdaderamente._

 _Sasuko ensanchó ligeramente los ojos al ver su expresión._

 _Con las cejas alzadas y un casi imperceptible puchero parecía un niño con ojos enormes y vidriosos que la miraban de forma aprehensiva como un cachorrito pidiendo perdón a su dueño._

 _¡Oh Señor qué tierno se veía!_

 _Se encontró a si misma teniendo una extraña sensación en su interior y la necesidad de abrazarlo, sin embargo tan sólo dio pasos pesados hasta la mesa y se sentó de piernas cruzadas a esperar, incomoda y insoportable era la sensación en verlo._

 _La anciana había salido apenas el sol había aparecido, Hinata se sintió algo mal por agarrar las cosas sin permiso pero tan pronto llegará le pagaría por la hospitalidad y los ingredientes usados._

 _Sasuko se había sentado duramente en la silla con algo de fastidio, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y cerró los ojos ignorando al Hyuga que ahora cocinaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa algo victoriosa casi tarareando una canción._

 _\- ¿Por qué no has pedido el transplante para tu brazo? Naruko-chan lo hizo - dejó escapar Hinata cuando el ambiente se había puesto extrañamente cómodo mientras preparaba el arroz._

 _Sasuko abrió los ojos de golpe y encaró la espalda masculina con una mirada helada._

 _\- No es de tu incumbencia Hyuga - dijo sin emoción y dando por terminada la discusión. Hinata se congeló dándose cuenta de su error, sintió escalofríos por lo gélido de su voz, hasta sus huesos llegaron a tensarse, se había aventurado a preguntar pero se dio cuenta de que fue una decisión errónea._

 _Bajó la cabeza por unos instantes concentrándose en la comida._

 _\- Lo-lo siento - murmuró apenado, Sasuko no contestó tan sólo siguió con la mirada perdida en la mesa._

...

 _Minutos después Sasuko se vio internamente impresionada._

 _Mientras comía tuvo que aguantar las ganas de no devorar la comida como una hambrienta voraz, además de ser sus favoritos, bolas de arroz rellenas de tomate, estaban simplemente deliciosos y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que no había comido nada substancial desde hace unos días._

 _¿En verdad era un hombre el que había cocinado?_

 _No que estuviera menospreciando a los hombres en la cocina, no, era solamente que los hombres que conocía simplemente no sabían siquiera calentar el té._

 _Sakumo, Inojin,Tenken y Karin eran una prueba de hombres que vivían para la batalla, aunque Sasuko conocía una excepción a parte del Hyuga, su propio padre, Mikoto Uchiha._

 _Y ahora que lo paraba para analizar, Hinata era muy similar a su padre en varios aspectos._

 _El Hyuga dejó de masticar al notar la mirada que parecía otra vez atravesarlo, la miró de reojo ligeramente confundido._

 _¿Acaso había algo en su cara?_

 _\- ¿Sucede algo Uchiha-san? - preguntó algo preocupado después de tragar el onigiri, quizás no sabía bien el aperitivo._

 _Sasuko parpadeó volviendo a la realidad._

 _\- No - contestó borde antes de volver a su comida, el olor también era delicioso._

 _~ Seguramente había aprendido a cocinar ya que la perdedora sólo sabía preparar ramen instantáneo ~ pensó y detuvo el onigiri a medio camino hacia su boca, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos ante el pensamiento, por alguna razón se sintió algo molesta, miró al onigiri en su mano y sintió cierta envidia de Naruko, tener a alguien pendiente de esa forma, con un amor puro, recibiéndote en casa, recibiéndote de brazos abiertos en un hogar._

 _Por que Sasuko podía haber tenido muchos pretendientes pero ella mas que nadie sabía la razón, era bella, con buen cuerpo, inteligente, y a la última Uchiha existente, tenía en su sangre un linaje de un clan poderoso, ¿qué otra razón necesitaban lo chicos?_

 _Por esa razón se obsesionaron con ella, Sakumo y Karin no eran diferentes, aunque la conocieron de verdad aun así no pasó de un exagerada obsesión hacia su persona, ella jamás los incitó a nada mas profundo que una relación de compañerismo y aun así no faltaba mucho para que ellos se abalanzaran sobre ella como animales hambrientos llenos de hormonas._

 _¡Qué asco le causaba!_

 _Por mas maduro que ahora Sakumo se hubiera convertido, con ella siempre volvía a la misma personalidad, Sasuko se consideró a si misma como un retroceso para el Haruno, alguien que había progresado tanto como él no debería estar con ella, no debería desperdiciar sus méritos con ella, no debería dejar su dignidad con alguien como ella, aunque no lo admitiría Sakumo era un compañero importante en su vida pero no pasaba de eso, y por esa razón no podía verse a si misma teniendo un hogar otra vez._

 _Frunció el ceño ante los pensamientos pesimistas que estaba teniendo, estar con ese Hyuga la estaba poniendo melancólica y eso era algo inaceptable, no necesitaba esos sentimientos de auto-compasión._

 _Hinata aun la miraba preocupado, pero sabía que no le diría nada, entonces volvió a tratar de concentrarse en su alimento, aunque no pudo evitar dar una que otra mirada fugaz hacia la pelinegra._

 _-...el Raikage - cuando oyó la voz de la Uchiha se detuvo sosteniendo el onigiri y la miró de inmediato, parpadeó confundido._

 _\- ¿Disculpe? - cuestionó educado mientras ella no lo miraba, sino que miraba al horizonte por la ventana sobre el fregadero, Hinata siguió su mirada tratando de ver lo que ella veía, afuera el día era soleado y los árboles tenían incontables gotas cayendo al suelo igual de mojado pero el Hyuga sentía que Sasuko no estaba admirando el paisaje._

 _\- Gracias a mi el Raikage perdió su brazo -repitió empleando el "gracias" de forma sarcástica. Hinata se tensó y la miró de inmediato, Sasuko ya lo miraba directamente a los ojos - Las llamas del Amaterasu son imposibles de apagar, fue obligado a cortarse a si mismo - explicó con una voz ahogada, el ojiperla ensanchó los ojos sin saber como reaccionar - Supe en carne propia lo difícil, lo doloroso que es perder un brazo, pero créeme a mi parecer eso no fue nada de lo que en realidad merezco pagar - confesó y se levantó de la mesa, la silla se corrió hacia atrás y ella caminó hacia la puerta dándole la espalda - No soy una chica indefensa y tampoco soy Naruko para que pases tu tiempo tratándome como un gato perdido al cual proteger, tampoco soy alguien a quien describir de forma poética, abstente de hacer comentarios innecesarios tratando de describir algo que no conoces y...- parada en la puerta y con la mirada impresionada del Hyuga, quien aun permanecía sentado, pegada en ella, Sasuko volteó apenas la cabeza mirando por sobre el hombro y le mostró su majestuoso rinnegan -...No te metas en mis asuntos - gruñó y le dio la espalda nuevamente adentrándose en las penumbras del pasillo sin luz - Termina de comer, tenemos una misión que concluir - Hinata quedó viendo como desaparecía para ir tomar sus cosas._

 _Dejó escapar una expresión de tristeza, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la Uchiha, lo había visto, había visto que mientras hablaba en su mirada había remordimiento._

 _Un sincero y puro arrepentimiento por todo lo que había cometido mientras estaba cegada por el odio._

 _Seguramente entre todas las personas que le temían y la repudiaban, Sasuko era la que mas se castigaba._

 _Y estuvo mas seguro que nunca, Sasuko era como el mar._

 _Un mar tormentoso, una hora era de aguas tranquilas y a la próxima era de aguas agitadas._

 _Ella no estaba hecha para los que apenas querían mojar los pies._

 _Tratar de comprender-la sería obligarse a hundir._

* * *

 _Mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, completamente abismada, sintió la sangre una gota de sangre caer en su mejilla, no la sangre no le pertenecía a ella, sino a Hinata quien estaba a horcadas sobre ella, con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca hasta acumularse en su barbilla masculina, él mantenía ambos brazos al lado de la cabeza de la pelinegra quien tenía el pelo esparcido en el suelo de tierra desnuda, su flequillo despeinado hacia los lados dejaba a muestra ambos ojos bicolores que lo encaraban incrédulos._

 _Hinata había sido atravesado por una estaca._

 _No lo había visto venir, la misión no había terminado pero aun así se estaban dirigiendo de regreso a Konoha al haber descubierto que el misterioso hombre que poseía el chakra de un Uchiha era un experimento de Orochimaru, decidieron volver para discutir con el consejo de la aldea las forma de proceder, ya que de acuerdo a Orochimaru al cual fueron a interrogar a pedido de Sasuko había sido un experimento fallido y no representaba reales problemas ya que su poder no era nada de otro mundo, pero aun así después de unos coqueteos de Suigetsu y unas peleas platónicas de Karin todo dirigido hacia el Hyuga, Sasuko decidió que lo mejor sería consultar al Hokage, entonces partieron, pero a medio camino de Konoha, shinobi's los habían emboscado._

 _Obviamente Sasuko y Hinata no tuvieran problemas en derrotarlos, la Uchiha siquiera tenía una herida, el problema real vino después de haberlos atados a todos y decidir interrogar al que parecía líder del grupo, con el fin de extraer el objetivo de tal ataque._

 _No se dio cuenta cuando al pararse frente al hombre en sentado en el suelo éste accionó una trampa justo tras ella. Al parecer lo tenía todo planeado, excepto la intromisión del Hyuga._

 _Él se había lanzado frente a ella._

 _\- Son muy bonitos - dejó escapar Hinata entrecortado refiriéndose a los ojos de la Uchiha, aunque no tenía buenos recuerdos de ojos violáceos, mas bien tenía terribles recuerdos sobre ellos, verlos en los ojos de ella de cierta forma se sentía distinto - Tus ojos..._

 _\- Qué...- murmuró aun atónita luego frunció el ceño - ¿Qué rayos haces? Te dije que no necesito ayuda - dijo apartando al hombre de sobre ella, Hinata hizo una mueca y escupió sangre al sentir la estaca dando un movimiento en el interior de su abdomen, enterrándose mas en su piel Sasuko lo miró con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos asustados - Quédate quieto - ordenó al levantarse y luego agacharse frente al Hyuga para retirar la estaca - ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? Podía haber defendido sola - gruñó ella poniendo la mano sobre la punta de la estaca y tomando entre ellas._

 _Hinata hizo una mueca, mientras estaba sentado aferró sus manos en la tierra y su cuerpo se tensó completamente, aun así, sonrió._

 _\- Lo sé pero...¿quien sabe?...mi cuerpo...solo se movió - confesó entrecortado el peliazul._

 _Sasuko se paralizó pero luego se concentró en lo que importaba en el momento._

 _\- ¡Aagh! - Hinata gritó de dolor cuando de un solo movimiento la Uchiha lo ayudó a sacar la estaca completamente y la lanzó hacía un lugar lejano._

 _¡Mierda! Dolía como un infierno lleno de cuchillas, pero Hinata estaba acostumbrado a jugar con la muerte y dar una pasada por esas puertas infernales a las cuales tuvo el privilegio de visitar algunas veces y por suerte, ninguna visita fue para quedarse._

 _La herida abierta no era grande pero lo había atravesado y ahora la sangre salía en abundancia._

 _\- Aguántate - rugió la Uchiha antes de levantarse con el guante ensangrentado tan rojo como su sharingan que recién activó, miró al hombre atado en el suelo que tenido sus planes destrozados._

 _La miró aterrado antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo bajo un genjutsu, luego ella se encargaría de eso._

 _Mordió su dedo hasta que la sangre brotó y luego invocó a un halcón, hasta ahora era la única persona viva que podía realizar jutsus con apenas una mano._

 _\- Volveremos lo mas rápido posible para que te atiendan - declaró sin emoción, como si segundos antes no hubiera estado exaltada._

* * *

 _La herida no había atacado ningún órgano vital por lo que Hinata permanecía tranquilo aunque estuviera sintiendo un dolor entumecedor, pero esa era la vida de un ninja._

 _Le habría encantado decir que estaba disfrutando estar volando pero, por segunda vez, no pudo apreciar la sensación, la primera había sido por la aprensión de encontrar a su hermano Hotaru quien había sido secuestrado por Toneri tiempo atrás, y ahora por el dolor al cual necesitaba tratar, aunque no hubiera acertado ni un órgano vital si seguía perdiendo sangre no podría estar tan seguro de seguir con vida, por eso en estos momentos estaba sin camisa y con la palma mística tratando sus propias heridas, sentado sobre un halcón, Sasuko le estaba sosteniendo la camisa lilas sentada sobre los hombros del pájaro de espaldas a Hinata, manteniendo su mirada negra al frente._

 _El motivo por el cual sostenía su camisa ensangrentada era únicamente para que el Hyuga pudiera tratarse sus heridas libremente sin estorbo, pero de cierta forma lo dejaba apenado esa embarazosa situación, Hinata decidió encogerse de hombros ya que había algo mas importante que tratar._

 _\- ¿Ya has terminado? - gruñó la Uchiha sin voltear a verlo._

 _Hinata siguió tratando su herida._

 _\- A-aun no, pero ya casi, no fue una herida mortal por lo que seguramente sanará completamente cuando la termine de tratar - aseguró el Hyuga, pero no le informó de una posible cicatriz a causa de esa herida._

 _Por dentro Sasuko se sintió aliviada. El viento peleaba con el pelo de ambos morenos al igual que con sus ropas, iban a una impresionante velocidad._

 _\- Aun así iremos al hospital, no quiero al clan Hyuga tras mio culpándome de alguna posible infección - gruñó con fastidio la Uchiha, Hinata sintió que parecía que mentía sobre sus razones pero no cuestionó._

 _Sasuko miró la camisa en su mano, era casi el doble de su tamaño, si se lo ponía seguramente le quedaría como un vestido, y aun con el aroma a hierro por la sangre, el olor a canela era bastante perceptible._

 _Frunció el ceño antes sus alocadas obsevaciones en momentos como estos. Seguramente estar mas de dos semanas con ese Hyuga la estaba afectando._

 _[...]_

 _Su día había sido simplemente lleno de ocasiones que no había premeditado._

 _Como la actual situación._

 _Se devoraban a besos, literalmente, pero no se trataba de Sasuko y mucho menos de Hinata -quien de hecho era el que debería estar así con la rubia - no, no eran ellos._

 _Eran Sakumo y Naruko._

 _El chico quien había rechazado a la Uzumaki tantas veces y proclamaba amor por la Uchiha y la chica quien suspuestamente estaba en una seria relación con el Hyuga._

 _Ambos amantes no los habían notado al estar tan concentrados el uno en el otro, estaban al fondo del pasillo justo en frente de la habitación donde Shizune los había mandado para atenderse con Sakumo quien se suponía estaba desocupado en el momento, al parecer estaba muy, muy ocupado._

 _Sasuko dio un paso hacia al frente de forma instintiva, no se dio cuenta de que su sharingan estaba activado, y no tenía idea de lo que su cuerpo le estaba ordenando hacer, pero la sed de un poco de sangre palpitaba en su interior, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir la mano del Hyuga sobre su hombro, la pelinegra notó que su sharingan había estado activado apenas cuando volvió a ver con normalidad al voltear su rostro hacia el peliazul._

 _Hinata le negó con la cabeza, dando la señal para que los dejará._

 _Se dio la vuelta dejando a la incrédula Uchiha atrás._

 _\- No te preocupes me tratare en casa la herida, me aseguraré de no causarle problemas a usted y dejar claro que no tuvo la culpa por la herida Uchiha-san - dijo con una voz sin emoción mientras caminaba a la salida con aquella camisa lilas llena de manchas de sangre, sin importarse con las miradas curiosas y interrogantes de las personas, incluida la Uchiha._

 _~Entonces...¿se iba? ¿Así sin mas? ¿Sin exigir explicaciones aun estando en su derecho? ¿Dejando a los dos ignorantes aprovechar el momento felices? ¿Dejando que su novia le pisará el orgullo sólo por que la amaba? ¿Podía considerarse un verdadero hombre?~_

 _Sasuko frunció el ceño fastidiada, y decidió imitar al Hyuga, si a él no le importaba levantar un dedo para cambiar la situación y resignarse ella tampoco lo haría, no era su problema._

 _Pero no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir no sólo por la actitud del, a su parecer, cobarde Hyuga sino también por la actitud de Naruko, su amiga._

 _Sabía que ella no era quien para hablar de los errores de los otros, ella mas que nadie cometió errores, pero no pudo evitar sentirse irritada, y siquiera estaba segura del porque._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

-...Y tiene su lado oculto - sollozó la Uchiha sintiéndose mas pequeña que nunca.

Su cuerpo encorvado parecía estar teniendo pequeños espasmos.

Había creído que por fin tendría paz, menos dolor y sufrimiento, pero había dejado que Hinata entrará a su vida.

 _"- ¡No te irás solo a esa misión! ¡Deja de actuar como un bebé y tratar de buscar una forma de acabar con tu vida tan sólo porque Naruko te cambio! - gruñó irritada y furiosa en el pasillo de la Torre del Hokage, había venido de inmediato al saber que por alguna razón después de meses de investigación y misiones para descubrir algo con respecto al poseedor del sharingan que había escapado de los laboratorios de Orochimaru, ella no debería seguir con la misión, Kakashi había dicho que era algo de precaución, pero en cambio dejaban al Hyuga proseguir con la misión, absolutamente solo._

 _\- Sasuko-san... - el Hyuga no se mostró ofendido, solo suspiró agotado pasando la mano por su flequillo._

 _\- ¡Quieres suicidarte es eso! - gritó sin dar atención al su llamado, estaba furiosa, enojada, preocupada y no entendía la razón de ello, por eso no sabía como manejarlo._

 _\- Sasuko-san ...- él trató mas una vez de tranquilizarla con su propia paciencia._

 _\- ¡Si es lo que deseas deja que sea yo la que te ayude Hyuga! - gruñó poniendo la única mano sobre su espada amenazando con desenvainar el Chokuto._

 _Sasuke estaba tan furiosa con él, quería decirle que no deseaba que él fuera, pero no sabía exactamente como o porque, después de todo era un shinobi y ese era su trabajo, arriesgar su vida._

 _\- ¡Ugh! - hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un ahogado quejido, ensanchó los ojos al ver la razón._

 _Hinata la había puesto bruscamente contra la pared, sosteniendo su muñeca sobre su cabeza, un movimiento que jamás habría esperado._

 _\- Sasuko, ¿ya puedes tranquilizarte? - gruñó impaciente el Hyuga - ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer no se trata de Naruko! - aseguró con el ceño fruncido, demasiado cerca en opinión de la Uchiha que había notado que podía sentir el calor corporal ajeno, algo que él aun no se había dado cuenta al parecer, sin aviso previó Sasuko se estremeció por completo, ahí estaba ese lado que pocos personas podían ver, ese lado oscuro que tal como la Luna no mostraba, ese lado agresivo que tenía cuando cosas importantes para él estaban en riesgo y la única solución que tenía era sacrificarse. - Iré a esa misión por órdenes del Hokage, ¡por que ese es mi trabajo, y tú te quedarás aquí! - ordenó antes de liberar su muñeca y salir dándole la espalda a la estática y atónita Uchiha._

 _Sasuko no lo podía creer._

 _Lo estaba dejando irse y salir con la suya porque no lograba moverse._

 _Su pecho dolía de tanto que su corazón retumbaba y sentía la necesidad de una ducha fría._

 _Se sentía caliente y sabía que no era el clima externo sino su interior."_

-...Te necesito aquí...Hinata, yo...- gotas cristalizas seguían cayendo consecutivas sobre la sabana, jamás se había sentido tan destrozada desde que descubrió la verdad sobre Itachi, en aquel entonces lloraba con tanta impotencia como ahora, por que en aquel entonces se arrepentía de no haber entendido a su hermano, no ignorar toda la carga que él tuvo sobre sus hombros para protegerla y ahora lloraba por la impotencia de haberse dado cuenta de como el mar necesita a la luna, ella lo necesitaba para sentir que todo seguía el rumo correcto,pero había algo aun mas profundo que tenía urgencia de decir.- Te am...- una voz la interrumpió junto al sonido de una puerta siendo abierta.

\- ¿Sasuko-san qué haces aquí? - la mencionada abrió los ojos de golpe y su cuerpo se congeló al oír esa tan conocida voz, ¿estaría alucinando? - Bueno no importa, de cualquier forma te estaba buscando... - la voz masculina rió nerviosamente, era risa que ella conocía a la perfección.

¡No podía ser verdad!

\- Me tardé mas de lo necesario en la misión pero logre averiguar el objetivo del poseedor del sharingan, al parecer tú eras su objetivo, tan sólo quería perfeccionar su propio sharingan robando los tuyos - dijo con algo de furia oculta en su voz - Por suerte ya logramos atraparlo por lo que puedes estar tran...- se detuvo cuando la Uchiha lo miró, volteando a penas la cabeza y dejando notar su expresión incrédula. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se veía destrozada, el hombre frente a ella parpadeó y dio un paso al frente extendiendo su mano disimuladamente hacia ella - ¿Sasuko-san qué te suce...? - no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando ella volvió a darle la espalda y llevar la mano a la sabana que cubría la cabeza del fallecido paciente, de un solo movimiento arrebató la blanca sabana dejando a muestra el rostro de la persona.

No era él. No era quien había pensado.

No era Hinata.

Siquiera conocía la persona que estaba en ese cama.

Miró otra vez a la persona para en la puerta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El peliazul siguió los movimientos de la Uchiha hasta notar que no sólo había estado llorando sino que además había un muerto al lado de ella.

La miró sorprendido al darse cuenta de la situación, esquivó la mirada apenado.

\- ¡Ah! Lo-lo siento, no sabía que estabas...etto...- el Hyuga no sabía como salir de esa situación, tampoco sabía se debía decir palabras para consolarla, después de todo era mas que seguro que ella negaría cualquier contacto o consuelo - No sabía que habías perdido alguien importante - dijo mirando a todas partes menos a la morena que lo encaraba. Le hizo una reverencia - Siento interrumpir - lamentó y tan pronto enderezó la espalda la sintió avanzar hacia él.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sasuko le tocó la mejilla, el sonrojo fue instantáneo en el rostro sorprendido del peliazul, luego hizo una mueca confundida cuando la pelinegra le pellizco la mejilla y la estiró como si tratará de comprobar algo, como si tratará de averiguar si de verdad estaba ahí, si era hecho de carne u hueso, la expresión de la Uchiha era como siempre indescifrable al igual que cualquier cosa que podría estar pensando.

\- Anno, ¿Sa-Sasuko...san? - preguntó con dificultad por tener la mejilla estirada, le estaba doliendo un poco.

La mencionada le soltó la mejilla pero Hinata no pudo aprovechar por mucho tiempo el alivio ya que tan pronto lo soltó la Uchiha apretó su puño cubierto con el guante sin dedos y lo golpeó fuertemente enviándolo contra la pared del pasillo.

\- ¡Uggh! - Hinata hizo una mueca y algunas enfermeras se detuvieron al oír el fuerte sonido de la pared abriendo una grieta.

Naruko quien había finalmente alcanzado a Hinata se detuvo al lado de afuera de la puerta, había presenciado al peliazul volando contra la pared y cayendo sentado en el suelo.

El Hyuga hizo una mueca de dolor, sin entender o tener tiempo de asimilar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, tan pronto su visión turbia volvió a la normalidad sus ojos se enfocaron el la Uchiha parada en la puerta con una mirada de puro enfado.

La miró aterrado y su cuerpo tembló.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

\- ¿¡Sasuko-san!? - chilló sin entender porque lo había recibido y golpeando de esa forma, ¿estaría enojada por haber ido a la misión sin ella?

Sasuko dio el primer paso fuera de la habitación, Hinata se alarmó y cerró los ojos instintivamente preparado para cualquier golpe.

Golpe que nunca vino.

En su lugar la Uchiha se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había abrazado en el suelo.

Tum Tum.

Hinata mas una vez se encontró sorprendido y sin entender que sucedía, pero aun así el sonrojo pintó sus mejillas.

Naruko quedó aun mas boquiabierta si eso era posible.

-...Eres...un jodido imbecil Hyuga, no tienes idea de como me asustaste - confesó en un susurro entrecortado ocultando su rostro en el cuello y dejando a los curiosos presentes ver a penas la forma de una chica moldeada por la capa, arrodillada entre las piernas del Hyuga y con el brazo rodeando su cuello, mientras su largo cabello negro ayudaba a ocultar su rostro.

\- ¡Sa-Sasuko-san! - chilló con las mejillas incendiadas sin tomar en cuenta lo que acababa de oír, no entendía a lo que se refería.

Parpadeó al darse cuenta de la forma que el cuerpo femenino temblaba contra él, y pudo sentir como su camisa empezaba a empapar con algo que no era su sudor, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, y así pudo notar la punta de la oreja expuesta ligeramente roja y oír los finos sollozos ahogados casi imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban.

La Uchiha estaba llorando.

Hinata no supo que hacer por lo que pareció una eternidad, notó que prefería verla irritada, furiosa hasta con su huraño humor negro o su indiferencia antes que verla tan destrozada, ¿qué era lo que la tenía así?

No estaba seguro y no imagino que sería buena idea preguntar por eso lentamente llevó ambas manos al cuerpo de la pelinegra y la abrazó con suavidad, concentrando sus manos en el suave pelo, sobando en un intento de consolarla y transmitir que él estaba ahí para lo que ella necesitará.

Sasuko se tensó por unos segundos al sentir el abrazo, luego volvió a relajar su cuerpo sin importarse que estuvieran viéndola, se dejó acariciar y consolar por esas manos masculinas que la tranquilizaban, junto al olor a canela y frutos secos que provenían del Hyuga.

Mientras tanto Hinata y Naruko intercambiaron miradas, el Hyuga pidiendo auxilio a la que supuestamente conocía a Sasuko mejor que nadie y Naruko alzando los hombros en forma de decir que desafortunadamente tampoco entendía nada .

Por que nadie jamás había visto a Sasuko tan frágil y expuesta como una niña pequeña.

Por que podrían haberla visto llorar y quebrarse pero no fragmentarse de esa forma.

Naruko miró a otro lado sintiéndose una intrusa en la escena, aunque eran ellos los que estuvieran haciendo la cosa públicamente, parpadeó al ver dos enfermeras entrando a la habitación y luego saliendo con el cuerpo del difunto que la hizo estremecer. Y por mas loco que sonará Naruko fue la primera en entender lo que sucedía, volvió a mirar a Sasuko quien parecía mas tranquila en los brazos del nervioso Hyuga, sonrió para sus adentros de forma zorruna.

 _"- Viejo en donde está Hinata, ¿en verdad salió herido en batalla? - preguntó llegando lo mas pronto posible al ser informada en la torre Hokage al mismo tiempo que el Rokudaime sobre la misión del ojiperla._

 _Tsunade estaba borracho sentado sobre su escritorio y de forma perezosa le hizo una señal para que saliera._

 _\- Sí,sí está en la habitación 43 - dijo arrastrado antes de dar la girar la silla hacia la ventana. Naruko siquiera prestó atención a ese detalle tan sólo salió en disparada a la habitación mencionada._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación parpadeó confundida al ver al peliazul parado al lado de su cama, acomodando las sabanas y pareciendo estar muy bien._

 _\- ¿¡No estaba herido ttebayo!? - gritó atónita sobresaltando al Hyuga quien estaba de espaldas a ella. Hinata dio un brinco y luego la miró sorprendido._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Naruko-chan?...No tan solo fueron unos rasguños y estoy algo agotado pero me obligaron a quedarme en el hospital por revisión - esclareció con una sonrisa amable mientras ella asentía a todo lo que él le informaba_

 _Naruko suspiró aliviada._

 _\- ¡Me alegro dattebayo! - dijo sincera y Hinata sonrió agradecido, luego hizo una sonrisa agotada y una gota resbaló su sien, señaló la cama al lado._

 _\- Además me gustaría salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible, no creo que me sentiré mejor con él ahí atrás - confesó y Naruko miró a donde señalaba, ensanchó los ojos._

 _\- ¿¡Herido en batalla!? - preguntó acercándose a la camilla del hombre fallecido y dando la espalda al Hyuga._

 _\- No están muy seguros de la causa por lo que pronto será llevado a autopsia pero, sí, fue en batalla - confesó acercándose al lado de la rubia._

 _Los dos miraron entristecidos a lo que ellos consideraban, otro héroe caído, otro ninja que hacía su trabajo por la paz de la aldea. En silencio ambos mostraron sus respetos orando por el alma del shinobi y luego dando una reverencia en simultaneo, ambos habían arreglado sus diferencias terminando la relación de forma madura al percibir que Naruko no había dejado amar al Haruno._

 _\- Bien, supongo es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Naruko cubriendo al hombre con la sabana hasta la cabeza, Hinata asintió - Oye, platícame de tú misión, ¿en verdad estaban tras Sasuko-teme? Lo vi en un de los informes que dejaste - comentó la rubia mientras se retiraban._

 _\- Ah, sí, al parecer tan sólo quería aumentar sus habilidades robando su sharingan y...- ellos se retiraron de la habitación y Hinata no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el informe, sobre el escritorio de la habitación. que tenía que llevar a Shizune después de hacerse la revisión."_

Hinata miró aterrado el hecho de que Naruko se retirará caminando hacía atrás con una sonrisa y las manos atrás de su espalda, como si huyera, dejándolo solo con Sasuko, totalmente solo para resolver ese problema.

Suspiró y atrajo mas a la morena contra él.

Un buen abrazo apretado le haría bien.

Ella sólo contestó aferrándose mas.

[...]

 **Meses después**

Naruko reía despreocupada con las mejillas teñidas, dejándose besar por el Haruno en medio a la calle frente a un vasto público, sin importarse con quien los vieran ya que no habían tomado en cuenta a quienes tenía de espectadores.

Hinata apoyó el mentó en su mano, sentado en una mesa de una tienda de té, observó melancólico la rubia y el pelirosa que se besaban sin poder y el completa alegría. Sasuko tomó mas un sorbo de su té y entreabrió los ojos, encarando al Hyuga denso frente a ella, luego miró por el rabillo del ojo a los tórtolos que compartían una bufanda verde y blanca en medio a la calle. Un día soleado invernal, era de clima lo suficientemente fresco para hacerte temblar. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, depositó el vaso delicadamente sobre la mesa.

\- No me digas que aun sientes algo por ella - murmuró fastidiada pero sin demostrar emoción.

La voz suave y firme hizo que Hinata dejará de mirar hacía afuera y moviera tan solo los ojos para encarar a la pelinegra frente a él. La miró sin expresión y luego sonrió de con suavidad y resignación.

\- No - contestó seguro el peliazul, Sasuko sonrió de lado sin abrir los ojos y sosteniendo la taza de té en la mesa - Supongo sólo envidio lo que tienen - confesó el Hyuga observando otra vez a los tórtolos. Sasuko separó los parpados y arqueó perfectamente una ceja.

\- ¿Lo qué tienen?... Explícate - ordenó con curiosidad, Hinata se encogió de hombros y siguió encarando a los amantes apoyando su cabeza en el mentón, señaló con la otra mano hacía ellos para que Sasuko mirara también, con eso la pelinegra giró el rostro hacia afuera en donde estaban ambos enamorados compartiendo una bufanda.

Por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, uno diferente al que estaba acostumbrada al estar con el Hyuga, no era cómodo para ella, porque ahora tenía algo que decir pero le resultaba difícil.

\- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que quieres una novia para estar haciendo esas clases de cosas cursis? - preguntó mirando hacia un lado pero con el rostro volteado a él.

Hinata parpadeó ante la pregunta, sus mejillas se tiñeron y él agitó las manos de forma alarmada al procesar la cuestión.

\- No, no yo solo...- siguió agitando sus manos hasta que notó la expresión de la Uchiha.

~ ¿Estaba decepcionada? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ~ se preguntó al ver una ligera expresión de molestia y frustración.

La azabache se levantó de golpe y la capa negra volvió a cubrir todo su cuerpo, sin mirar al Hyuga salió de la mesa caminando alrededor de ésta.

\- Etto...Sasu...- fue interrumpido cuando la morena se detuvo frente a él y de un rápido movimiento se quitó la capa y con ella los cubrió a ambos dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos al sentir en bajo ese cálido manto hecho por la capa la suavidad de los labios ajenos, un pequeño y efímero beso que provocó un gran aumento en su ritmo cardíaco y un estremecimiento por su sistema nervioso.

La capa fue quitada de sobre ellos por la Uchiha.

Hinata la miró impresionad, completamente estático con las mejillas teñidas de carmín y el corazón a mil. Sasuko seguía con el rostro indiferente mientras se ponía otra vez la capa pero sus mejillas delataban que de cierta forma también estaba apenada, todo por ese rubor pequeño pero intenso.

\- Qué te quede claro Hinata - gruñó con un imperceptible sonrojo adornando sus pómulos, el mencionado la miró de inmediato - A partir de ahora eres mío - declaró dándole una sonrisa de lado arrogante - Tendremos una cita mañana - ordenó como si nada sin darle espacio al Hyuga de negarse.

Hinata ensanchó mas los ojos dejando sus perlas exóticas aun mas a muestra. Sasuko le dio la espalda sin decir mas nada, no necesitaba mas palabras que esas.

~ Tendré que ver que usar mañana o debería seguir con la capa con normalidad? ~se preguntó con una expresión seria mientras salía de la tienda siendo prontamente recibida por su amiga rubia con una sonrisa entusiasmada seguida por el Haruno.

Hinata suspiró y sonrió resignado, apoyó la codo en la mesa y puso la cabeza sobre su mano, para coger con la otra la taza de té y observar como la pelinegra tenía una mirada perdida, ignorando a sus compañeros de equipo mientras se retiraba entre la gente de la aldea.

\- Cómo tu digas, Sasuko...chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** De las adaptaciones de **_Al Yandere le gustan las menore_ s** ahora con ustedes...

"Pequeña Adaptación de Manga - _Yankee Shota to Otaku Onee-san"_

* * *

.

.

 **Buscando ser el tipo ideal de una Otaku**

 **Sipnosis:** Le preguntaron a Hinata cual era su tipo ideal y ella contestó con la pura verdad, esperó que nadie la hubiera oído, no se había dado cuenta de que su vecino había estado muy atento a sus palabras y no le agradó para nada que ella dijera que le gustará un tal de "Shota", imaginando que ese sería el nombre del chico que le gustaba.

 **Género:** Shota, Romance, Humor, Yankee, Fujoshi Otaku.

 **Pareja:** SasuHina, mención Sai-Ino.

 **Edad:** Ino 20, Hinata 19, Sasuke 12, Itachi 17 (Naruto será un personaje de anime; edad 12).

 **Aclaración:** _Onee-san_ no es solo utilizado para referirse a una hermana mayor relacionada de sangre sino también a alguna mujer mayor aunque esta no tenga en si ningún parentesco sanguíneo.

...

La ojiperla cerró los ojos y junto las manos, entrelazando los dedos en forma de oración.

\- Mnh, si preguntas sobre mi tipo...Yo misma no lo supe por un largo tiempo. Porque, bueno, mis personajes favoritos varían salvajemente en personalidad y apariencia, aparentemente, sin nada en común. Sin embargo, mientras crecía mi di cuenta de que realmente tenía un tipo...

 **Intelectual.**

 **Introvertido.**

 **Joven.**

-...Esto por supuesto tomó años de auto-análisis. Así que, ahora soy capaz de contestar valientemente esta pregunta. En pocas palabras...Mi tipo es "Intelectuales, medio-educados y frágiles shotas" - Hinata pronunció eso apenada pero emocionada a la vez, jugando con sus dedos y esquivando la mirada de la rubia sentada a su lado, sus mejillas coloreadas de la emoción y la vergüenza mientras pensaba en el chico que cuadraba perfectamente con esas características.

Naruto Uzumaki, el niño detective.

Pertenecía al mundo 2D, obviamente. Con su sonrisa pícara, con el carisma de niño y su astucia para resolver los casos junto a su mascota Kurama, era la nueva obsesión de Hinata en el mundo otaku.

Ino sintió una gota resbalar por su mejilla y su ojo derecho se contrajo.

\- No es sobre ser valiente...- susurró mas para si misma antes de suspirar resignada. - A lo que me refiero a tus preferencias 3D Hinata, uno chico de la vida real. Por que sabes que Hinata ~...- la rubia sonrió inocente alzando su mano para mostrar el brillante anillo en su dedo anular - ¿No sería genial que consiguieras un novio? - preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y inclinándose a Hinata con esa sonrisa que mas que aconsejarla parecía querer obligarla a que consiguiera uno - Solo digo, que tal vez puedas conseguirte un lindo chico 3D, y si se lo pides cortésmente, quizás te dejaría tocar su trasero heh,heh - esa sonrisa en su rostro ya no parecía mas tan inocente.

Hinata se sonrojó.

\- E-el razonamiento detrás de tu consejo es-es horrible Ino-chan - dijo cohibida esquivando la mirada con el puño cubriendo su boca, no quería imaginar que clase de cosas le haría esa rubia al ingenuo de Sai.

Ino infló un cachete, enderezando la espalda y acomodándose mejor en el banco puso ambas manos en la cintura.

\- Moh, Hinata. Encuentra a alguien cercano con quien puedas compartir lo que te gusta, me refiero a alguien del género opuesto - ordenó la Yamanaka provocando que la Hyuga se tensará.

~ ¿Tengo a alguien así? ~ se preguntó internamente la peliazul pensativa, para Hinata, lidiar con los chicos le era difícil ya que su lengua se enredaba cuando hablaba con ellos, la única excepción a ello era Shino, un fundashi que compartía sus mismos gustos al cual había conocido en línea, a parte de él, no se le ocurría nadie mas.

\- O al menos alguien que se vea igual que el shota que amas - aconsejó la rubia encogiendo los hombros al pensar que podría ser la mejor idea.

Hinata dio un brinco y la miró asustada.

\- ¡E-e-eso es imposible Ino-chan! ¡ No hay alguien como él! Incluso si lo hubiera e-estaría mal, ¡muy mal! ¡Es un crimen! - excusó alarmada y ligeramente sonrojada pero a la vez seria, luego con un puchero cruzando los brazos - Además, ¿reales? Los shotas reales son algo...inusuales - murmuró esquivando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Ino sonrió de sugestiva y se inclinó hacia la peliazul, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Oh ~...¿Así que no descartas la idea? - preguntó pícara quitando un enorme rubor de la ojiperla, ésta ensanchó los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¡No-no he dicho eso! ¡Ino-chan! - contestó apresurada negando fervientemente con las manos.

Ambas chicas sentadas en el banco del patio de la casa de Hinata, bajo un árbol de mandarinas, no sabían que su charla llegaba de forma perfectamente audible a la casa del vecino, donde un azabache que antes leía un libro cualquiera, sentado en el suelo del balcón de su habitación partía a la mitad la paleta con una fuerte mordida.

Quitó el libro de frente de sus ojos y encaró a la nada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

* * *

Volvía de las compras sosteniendo una bolsa en su mano y en la otra un paraguas blanco cerrado que utilizaba para cubrirse de los intensos rayos de soles del verano. Su piel blanquecina era sensible a los rayos UV y solía ponerse roja con facilidad.

Usando una larga falda color crema con pantalones negros por debajo, con una camisa rosa que también traía una larga blusa gris abajo.

~ Los consejos de Ino-chan son algo temerarios ~ pensó recordando la conversación de hace algunas horas atrás ~ Para empezar un hombre cercano a mi...no he hablado mucho con mis compañeros de trabajo, además mis posibilidades de involucrarme con alguien en este momento son...~ su línea de raciocinio se vio interrumpida al notar que había una barrera que interrumpía su paso.

Sus ojos perlas se detuvieron en el azabache que acababa de crear un encuentro forzado entre ellos al poner el paraguas azul cerrado, como una especie de barrera, para que no siguiera avanzando, mientras él se mantenía apoyando la espalda en el poste de la calle y con una mano escondida en el bolsillo, encarándola de forma imperturbable.

~ Fueron cero desde el principio ~ terminó su anterior pensamiento abriendo una sonrisa vacilante y sintiendo el sudor escurrir de por su nuca, confundida del porque estaría ahí ese niño.

Había otra cosa en su vida que Hinata tenía dificultades en lidiar: Los Yankees.

Son tan temerarios, que con solo cruzar su mirada con ellos parecía que tu vida corre peligro.

Y su vecino, con esa bermuda blanca donde siempre escondía sus manos, con vendas en los tobillos y calentadores en las muñecas, con esa expresión siempre imponente para tan solo un niño de 12 años, con esa mirada feroz y esa actitud peculiar, con ese aura tan intensa era un completo yankee.

Se sentía avergonzada, siendo una adulta, el que ese niño con solo mirarla la hiciera sentir incómoda, pero en su defensa, esas orbes negras eran tan penetrantes cuando la miraban que sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo.

Él se había mudado a la casa del al lado hace tan solo un mes, no hablaban mucho, y aun así recordaba como se había dejado manejar por ese chico cuando éste la siguió desde su casa a un evento Yaoi (¡con erótica incluida!), estuvo tan centrada en distraer su atención y evitar que éste viera los mangas BL del evento que al final no había comprado ni una solo edición para su colección. Y aunque había tratado de hacerlo volver a casa antes de llegar a dicho evento no lograba sacar ni una sola palabra cuando él la miraba con el ceño fruncido, tampoco encontrar una buena excusa para que ese niño no la acompañara hasta ese lugar, no podía decirle "No puedes venir porque donde voy va haber un montón de libros de hombres con deseos libidinosos que coquetean y se besan, o con chicos jóvenes, libros que onee-san quiere comprar", era lo peor que podría decir así que sólo se mantuvo callada. Él tampoco fue de hablar mucho y Hinata no comprendió porque había ido en primer lugar ya que era obvio que no era un Otaku, sólo pareció particularmente interesado en Shino, con quien Hinata había marcado encontrarse por primera vez en persona, lo había llenado de preguntas de si él era su novio y eso la dejó en una situación realmente incómoda y avergonzada, agradecía que Sino fuera alguien paciente, comprensible y respondiera todas las preguntas con una tranquilidad envidiable. Aun así fue una experiencia relativamente agotadora.

Ahora, con esos ojos carbón fijos en ella se sintió tan confundida y nerviosa como aquella vez.

~ ¿Cómo debería lidiar con él? ~ se preguntó mientras sus mejillas acaloraban una idea pareció iluminar su rostro ~ ¿Será que acaso quiere jugar? ~ dedujo al ver como el Uchiha se desapoyaba del poste y movía el paraguas para ponerlo sobre su propio hombro sin dejar de encararla ~ ¿Podría ser una batalla de espadas!? ~ Hinata sonrió nerviosa movió su propio paraguas para imitar el movimiento de una espada.

\- Fwoossh - haciendo un sonido de espada con la boca como si de una niña se tratará, un poco apenada, fingió que iba a cortarlo pero la voz del pelinegro, quien aun se mantenía imperturbable la hizo congelarse.

\- Así que estás pensando en conseguir un novio, ¿no? - preguntó con seriedad provocando que Hinata se tensará por completo, aun manteniendo el paraguas en el aire con un ligero temblor en sus manos, sus mejillas incendiaron automáticamente y ella lo encaró petrificada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te escuché con tu amiga - confesó sin remordimientos o pudor por haber oído una conversación ajena sin permiso alguno, aun así Hinata no era del tipo que podría regañarlo por tal cosa, al contrario se sentía como si fuera ella la regañada.

La peliazul sostuvo con ambas manos el paraguas contra su pecho, sus hombros decayeron entrando en un estado de depresión.

\- En lo absoluto - negó la idea de que estaba buscando un novio, después de todo acababa, hace unos momentos atrás, de pensar que tal posibilidad actualmente le sería imposible.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente.

\- Hmpf - bufó y apartó la vista de la peliazul, mirando hacia otro lado - Pero hay ese alguien que te gusta, ese tal del... - acusó como si fuera un acto prohibido tal hecho por parte de la Hyuga, la ojiperla tembló ligeramente al notar como parecía mostrar ese aura oscura a su alrededor y se asustó por completo.

~ ¡No puede ser! ¡No me digas que oyó mi conversación sobre el niño detective Naruto Uzumaki! ~ pensó mortificada dejando el paraguas caer al suelo cuando cubrió su boca abierta con las palmas de las manos.

-...Intelectual, medio-educado, un poco frágil y inútil **Shota** que amas, o como se llame - sus ojos parecían casi rojos de tan irritado que se mostraba, Hinata lo miró asustada con esa mirada sombría y agradecía que él estuviera viendo un punto cualquiera y no la encarará a ella, por que así entonces ella quedaría aun mas nerviosa.

Alzando las manos a la altura de su pecho negó apresurada.

\- ¡E-estás equivocado! - de inmediato como si hubiera apretado un interruptor, la nube oscura que lo rodeaba desapareció pero empeoró para Hinata cuando él se inclinó hacia ella con una mirada expectante y seria - E-ese no es, ese no es el nombre de una persona - excusó dando un imperceptible paso hacía atrás.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? - preguntó de inmediato y la peliazul se tensó por completo ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Ehhh? - exclamó alarmada, suplicando haber oído mal y que él no esperaba que le contestará que era un shota. Qué vergüenza le traía solo pensar que estaba teniendo esa incómoda situación.

\- ¿Qué es? - gruñó exigente al no recibir respuesta coherente, apuntando su paraguas amenazante en dirección al pecho de la Hyuga.

\- ¡...!- ella alzó las manos al alto, como para indicar inocencia, con una expresión completamente aterrada.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó por ultima vez, aun mas irritado por ser ignorado y tener que repetirse.

\- ¡Kyah! - Hinata cayó de rodillas aun con las manos al alto como si frente a ella apuntaran una verdadera arma. Ese chico la hacía sentir tan pequeñita e intimidada por su forma casi autoritaria de ser, quedó así a la altura del azabache que aun le apuntaba el paraguas - ¡Los shota son usualmente chicos, jóvenes o pequeños que llevan bermudas! - contestó desesperada y rendida de forma atropellada, rápidamente cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro como si fuera un escudo, cerró los ojos como si suplicará, dramáticamente, "Por favor no me mates con ese paraguas".

Sasuke se congeló por completo y ensanchó los ojos a mas no poder.

 **Usualmente chicos,**

 **Jóvenes**

 **Que llevan bermudas.**

\- ¿Huh? - parpadeó antes de quedarse de piedra mientras la Hyuga lentamente abría los ojos como para comprobar si aun estaba por morir. Parpadeó confundida cuando el azabache volteó la cabeza y puso nuevamente el paraguas sobre su hombro, ocultando su rostro con el flequillo, su instinto de supervivencia le indicó que ese sería un perfecto momento para escapar sigilosamente, así que lentamente se puso de pie, con extrema cautela como si cualquier movimiento brusco fuera alterar al feroz shota frente a ella - ¡Hey! - la voz de ella la hizo dar un brinco de sorpresa y tensarse por completo - Entonces contesta una pregunta - ordenó el azabache sin mirarla.

\- ¿S-sí? - preguntó en un hilo de voz, algo nerviosa.

~¿Ahora que será? ¡Ah! Quiero irme a casa ~ pensó la judiada ojiperla.

\- Yo...¿soy un shota? - preguntó con una voz sin emoción, aun ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo negro.

Hinata no procesó la pregunta por una eternidad, quedó como tonta mirándolo sin decir nada hasta que se petrificó, sudando frío.

~ ¿Pero qué? ...¿En verdad me está preguntando eso? ~ pensó paralizada, sintiendo el sudor frío aumentar por todo su cuerpo.

\- Eh...B-bueno...- la Hyuga balbuceó sin saber que responderle - Esto...tú...- ella esquivó la mirada hacia todos lados, como si buscará ayuda o alguna forma de escape.

\- ¡Te estoy preguntando si soy un shota o no! - gruñó impaciente el pelinegro, Hinata se sobresaltó alarmada y se inclinó hacia él, con las manos alzadas en forma de alerta.

\- ¡No-no digas esa palabra tan alto! - pidió nerviosa,¿por qué tenía que ser tan agotador lidiar con ese chico?

\- Sólo contesta Hyuga - exigió el imponente el menor, haciendo que la pobre azabache tragará grueso.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió agachando la cabeza - Tú... _eres un shota_ \- contestó exhausta y decaída, rindiéndose una vez mas ante ese imponente azabache, casi a la altura del muchacho, éste la encaró en silencio.

 **Tú eres un shota.**

\- Hmpf - resopló volviendo la mirada al cielo, sin dejar que ella viera su rostro mientras tenía el paraguas sobre su hombro - Heh ~ - parecía pensativo mientras agitaba el paraguas contra su hombro, Hinata lo miró confundida, una interrogante se formó en su rostro al verlo, en verdad no lo comprendía, ¿por qué de repente parecía mas tranquilo?

Ella no sabía que mas bien él estaba feliz.

Sasuke dejó una sonrisa de lado aparecer.

 **Su tipo preferido = Shota.**

El era un shota, consecuentemente **él era su tipo.**

Sonrió un poco mas de forma imperceptible, satisfecho.

\- ¡Ah! Hay-Hay algo que olvide decirte - la voz suave y melódica de la sobresaltada mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, atrayendo de inmediato su atención, la vio unir las manos frente a su cuerpo y esquivar la mirada hacia otro lado con las mejillas coloreadas, apretando su falda crema, pareciendo vacilante - Err...Verás...La forma en que siento por ti...- ella murmuró algo cohibida y Sasuke ensanchó los ojos, un latido fuerte y ya empezó a sentirse agitado, incluso podía sentir el sudor frío escurrir por su nuca y sus mejillas ligeramente calientes por el bombeo de sangre acelerado - ¡La forma en que me siento por ti es completamente diferente!

 **Primer Golpe.**

Y mas una vez en ese día Sasuke quedó petrificado.

Había esperado expectante una confesión, no planeó ser atravesado en el corazón por esas palabras que le decían que estaba equivocado.

\- E-es verdad que me gustan lo shotas pero tú eres completamente diferente - aseguró la peliazul y no supo que el Uchiha sentía como si una enorme flecha le diera justo por la espalda.

 **Segundo Golpe.**

\- ¡Tú eres de una dimensión diferente y puedo decir que hay realmente diferencia! - dijo atropellada.

 **Tercer Golpe.**

Ella no se dio cuenta de como el azabache ahora sostenía su pecho, temblando y mantenía una mano estremecida en el aire como si pidiera "Dame un respiro", "Piedad", "Es suficiente ya entendí". Hinata en cambio respiró aliviada como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de los hombros.

\- Así que no tienes de que preocuparte, no estaría interesada en ti de esa forma - dijo sonriendo suavemente mas relajada.

 **Golpe fatal.**

Y Sasuke cayó de rodillas, mortificado, con el rostro volteado al cielo y el paraguas caído a su lado.

~ Qué bueno que pude esclarecer eso, los autoproclamados shotacons que buscan la compañía de un shota real son unos pervertidos, temí por un momento que él pudiera acabar asustado o mal pensado de mi, pude dejar el aire limpio ~ pensó ajena que al contrario a dejar el aire limpio invocó la ira del Uchiha de orgullo herido.

\- ¿Eh? - parpadeó confundida al ver que él se levantaba del suelo, ignorante al hecho de como llegó a estar ahí en primer lugar, y tomaba el paraguas con el cuerpo temblando ligeramente, con los ojos ocultos por el flequillo y lo alzaba frente a su cuerpo poniéndose en posición de batalla como si sostuviera una espada y planeaba cortarla.

De nuevo Hinata juraba que sus ojos negros ahora era escarlatas.

Ella sintió una gota fría resbalar por su mejilla mientras sonreía nerviosa.

~ ¿Técnica de espada? ¿Es mi impresión o parece enojado? ~ supo en el momento que el Uchiha avanzaba en dirección a ella que no era solo su impresión, tuvo que huir de él corriendo aunque no servía de mucho ya que éste la siguió a una impresionante velocidad.

\- E-espera... Sa-sasuke-kun - grito corriendo aterrada por la nube negra volver que rodeaba al pequeño yankee tras ella, su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que huyera aun mas rápido mientras aun tenía oportunidad pero se reprendió a si misma por estar huyendo de un niño, aunque su aura era aterradora, así que decidió mostrarse una verdadera adulta y hacerle frente, se detuvo y puso ambas manos en forme diciendo "para" en dirección al Uchiha pero él no obedeció y se abalanzó sobre ella con una expresión de enfado pero con las mejillas realmente coloreadas por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar al esperanzarse - ¡Espera! ¡Kyah! - Hinata soltó un grito y él un ligero gruñido, cuando al no tener tiempo de defenderse u alejarse cuando él saltó y cayó sobre ella - I-itai - murmuró la ojiperla al ponerse medio sentada apoyando los codos adoloridos en el suelo .

\- ¿¡Porque no te moviste Hyuga!? - gruñó reprendiéndola como si ella tuviera la culpa de la situación actual de que ambos hubieran caído por que chocaron, separó lentamente los parpados, había puesto ambas manos en el suelo y caído de rodillas, que ahora le dolía, sin embargo olvido el dolor y ensanchó los ojos tanto como Hinata cuando se dio cuenta en la posición que había caído.

Tenían los rostros relativamente cerca y él estaba a horcadas sobre la peliazul, con las piernas al lado de las caderas de ella.

~ ¡Demasiado cerca! ~ pensaron ambos en simultaneo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Las mejillas de Hinata colorearon a mas no poder.

Desde esa distancia Sasuke podía analizar con mas detenimiento las delicadas facciones, incluso podía ver su propio reflejo en esos espejos perlas que tenía como ojos,notando que su rostro estaba parcialmente ruborizado, seguramente por el aumento de su ritmo cardíaco y temperatura.

Percibió con sorpresa como los ojos de ella estaban nublados, como embriagados y eso lo hizo sentirse mas agitado de lo usual, lentamente ella fue cerrando los ojos hasta que las perlas que tenía por ojos desaparecieron completamente.

El pelinegro la encaró sin saber como reaccionar,¿acaso lo estaba incitando a que la besará?

Sin necesitar parar para pensar automáticamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya que obviamente no dejaría pasar tal oportunidad, correspondería el beso sin dudarlo, ¡Es más! Se inclinó mas en dirección a ella para acortar la distancia lo mas pronto posible mientras hacía inocentemente, como el niño que seguía siendo, una pequeña trompita cerrada, esperando un tierno y cálido contacto de labios.

Uno que jamás sintió.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando en lugar de un beso oyó el sonido sordo un **"Poc"** y aun con la trompita en los labios vio que la causante del sonido había sido Hinata quien había caído desmayada por fin al suelo.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y sintió una vena saltar en su frente, sus mejillas calentaron mas de lo normal por el enfado y la vergüenza de creer que ella estaba por besarlo cuando en realidad se estaba quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a desmayarte en un momento así!? - gruñó mas apenado que irritado.

¿Es que acaso Hinata no podía leer el ambiente? Era el momento perfecto para que ella entendiera que él sí era su tipo ideal.

Sasuke dio un largo suspiró pasando la mano por su rostro, aun a horcadas sobre la desmayada peliazul.

Debió haberlo imaginado, después de todo la Hyuga tenía problemas para lidiar con la cercanía del sexo opuesto, por más que éste fuera alguien menor.

Aun con la mano, ahora sobre su nariz y boca como si quisiera ocultar el rubor, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando con cierta diversión el humo que salía de sus orejas y los remolinos que tenía por ojos la avergonzada Hyuga.

\- Tsk...- chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo de lado resignado. Y la encaró en silencio por un buen tiempo, deteniendo la mirada obsadina en los labios entreabiertos.

Lo pensó detenidamente.

Ella lo había esperanzado diciendo que él era su tipo para luego humillarlo hace unos momentos, él se consideraba vengativo y como todo un vengador se inclinó hacia ella y robó un fugaz beso de esos dulces labios, después de todo Hinata lo había herido y nadie lastima el orgullo de un Uchiha.

Incluso si fuera la chica a la cual buscaba ser el tipo ideal.

Se alejó de la bella durmiente justo a tiempo que un transeúnte, al parecer adolescente, pasaba y los encaraba confundido, al ver a un chico a horcadas de una muchacha dormida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo encaró imponente.

\- ¿Qué miras? - gruñó sobresaltando al pobre chico que huyó despavorido por su aura oscura.

-¡Na-nada! - gritó corriendo como si temiera por su vida.

El shota fusiló su espalda hasta perderlo de vista en el final de la calle.

\- Humph - resopló antes de volver a mirar a la chica desfallecida.

Con algo de esfuerzo, mas bien mucho, mucho esfuerzo, la puso sobre su espalda, agradeciendo que fuera pequeña y no pesará tanto pero enrojeciendo al sentir esos pares de montes pegados contra su espalda, la cargó con bastante dificultad por la calle.

Este es Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de 12 años de edad, que tenía que trabajar duro en nombre del amor.

* * *

 **Escenas Bonus.**

 **Buscando ser el tipo ideal de esa chica Otaku.**

Fijó su mirada en la pantalla de su computadora.

Ese chico era un perdedor, que tenía de tan bueno, no era tan genial, sólo porque tenía un IQ: 20,000 y resolvía los casos en menos de cinco minutos, algo realmente imposible en la vida real, no era nada impresionante, incluso era un chico bastante rubio bastante estúpido que se la pasaba los 20 minutos del capítulo cantando una música a su parecer infantil junto a ese genéticamente imposible zorro con nueve colas.

Entonces, ¿qué explicación tenía en su defensa al estar, con la misma ropa (aunque de otro color), una chamarra azul con hombreras negras, un pantalón negro, y con ese protector en la frente que el perdedor del Uzumaki usaba, al parecer siendo la insignia de detective de la aldea de Konoha, además de estar tratando de imitar los gestos de ese personaje de anime?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y puso la mano en la cintura mientras, muy lentamente, como si a cualquier momento fuera a arrepentirse y dar marcha atrás, llevó la mano en dirección al protector atado en su frente.

La sostuvo y fingió acomodársela, tal y como hacía a todo momento ese tarado del detective.

Dudo por un momento mientras tenía la mano aun en la bandana e infló ligeramente los cachetes sintiendo sus mejillas extremadamente calientes.

~ Esto es idiota. No pienso hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo ~ se dijo a si mismo pero siguió en la misma posición, porque recordó las palabras de su vecina, que podía oír desde su habitación ya que ella también tenía la habitación en el segundo piso y cuando se ponía los auriculares para hablar con ese tal Shino no se daba cuenta de que hablaba lo suficientemente alto para que él la oyera sin problemas, no que él se quejará sino todo al contrario.

 _" - Naruto-kun es tan genial, has visto como resolvió el caso del capítulo anterior...Sí, es completamente mi tipo actualmente. "_

Tensó la mandíbula y contrajo las cejas, separó los labios tomando una bocanada aire.

-...- su corazón aceleró de la vergüenza por la idiotez que estaba por hacer -...Dattebay..

\- Otouto, ¿Qué haces? - la voz de Itachi quien se había detenido en su puerta con una mirada curiosa.

\- ¡Ah! - Sasuke gritó sobresaltado estremeciéndose por completo y dio un brinco alterado arrancándose el protector de la frente y tirándolo al suelo, como un gato asustado, se volteó a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas aun mas arreboladas - ¿¡No sabes tocar la puerta nii-san!? - gritó el pura alerta mientras caminaba en dirección a Itachi.

\- Pero estaba abierta - excusó sin comprender porque tanta agitación por parte de su hermanito menor, ¿acaso estaba entrando en la pubertad donde necesitaba, ya saben, "ese tiempo privado''? , no parecía el caso actual , y de cierta forma se veía adorable en esa extraña ropa que llevaba, parpadeó confundido - ¿Espera, que estás vistiendo? - preguntó inocente sobresaltando mas al menor de los Uchiha.

\- ¡Nada! ¡Vete! - contestó alarmado poniendo las manos en la espalda de Itachi, obligando al mayor al voltearse para hacia afuera, para guiarlo fuera de su habitación.

\- ¿Eh? Pero, Sasu...- fue interrumpido y "pateado'' fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡No es nada! ¡Absolutamente no estoy imitando a un perdedor para ser agradar a Hinata! - fue lo último que oyó el confundido Uchiha viendo a su hermanito cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Una gota resbaló por su mejilla.

\- Pero si yo no hable de Hinata - murmuró para si mismo antes de sonreír de lado comprendiendo el actuar de Sasuke - Así que era eso tonto hermanito menor...¡Oh! El amor juvenil - pronunció con una sonrisa divertida saliendo por el pasillo, a su madre le gustaría descubrir en quien el menor tenía los ojos, aunque sospechaba que ya estaba enterada, nada escapada de la intuición femenina de Mikoto Uchiha.

Dentro de la habitación Sasuke tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta con la mano cubriendo su rostro ruborizado, lentamente se dejó caer sentado al suelo, agotado.

~ Woahh ~ ese fue tan vergonzoso, no podía creer que en verdad estaba punto de imitar al idiota por imaginar que clase de rostro pondría Hinata si lo viera, quien sabe con mucha suerte acabaría enamorada.

Apartó ligeramente su flequillo, sacudiendo su pelo azabache, con los cachetes imperceptiblemente inflados y enrojecidos. Con los brazos sobre su rodilla, abrazándose a si mismo, su mirada oscura se detuvo en la puerta de cristal de su habitación que daba al balcón que a su vez mostraba un perfecta visión de la enorme ventana de cortinas corridas del cuarto de Hinata, donde la misma sonreía emocionada con las mejillas coloreadas y aplaudiendo algo que veía en la computadora, totalmente concentrada en esta, siquiera se daba cuenta de que él había estado ahí imitando a su tipo ideal, sólo imaginando que ella podría regalarle esa sonrisa a él.

No pudo evitar dejar su imaginación salir a flote y ver escenas que avergonzado admitía interiormente que adorarían que sucedieran.

 _[- Kya! Sasuke-kun, eso fue tan genial que hace que mi corazón palpite como loco - pronunció con los ojos en forma de corazón abrazando al Uchiha, éste siguió de brazos cruzados, con el rostro volteado hacia el lado opuesto y sonriendo con arrogancia. Sintió las yemas de la mayor que ahora arrodillada para estar a su altura le obligaba con delicadeza a voltear el rostro hacía ella, quien a cada segundo acortaba la distancia entre ellos - No puedo esperar a que crezcas Sasuke-kun, yo quisiera...]_

Sasuke frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose calentar aun mas y escondió el rostro encogiéndose sobre si mismo mientras ocultaba su cara.

Y esa era la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Un chico de 12 años trabajando duro en el nombre del amor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinopsis:** ¿Cuan lejos puede ir los celos por alguien a quien consideras tuyo?, aunque éste en realidad no lo sea. ¿Qué tan profundo puede llegar a ser el amor por alguien?, aunque éste te sea "infiel''. ¿Serías capaz de perdonarlo cuando éste te trate como una desconocida?

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, KakaHina; mención ItaSaku y SasuSaku (unilateral)

 **Edad:** Hinata 20; Sasuke 21 años; Sarada 11; Itachi 30; Sakura 29; Kakashi 36.

 **Género:** Gore, Horror, Yandere, Romance, Asesinato, Song-Fic, Muerte de personaje.

 **Adaptación:** Enbizaka no Shitateya.

 **Advertencia:** No recomendado para Fan's de Sakura y Sarada por posible Ooc exagerado.

 **Sastrería de Konoha**

En una esquina de las calles de Konoha, en una zona apartada del centro, donde la mayoría comercios se encontraba, una sastrería aislada pertenecía a una joven doncella.

De porte elegante, una tez pálida y buena actitud poseía finas habilidades al portar sus tijeras de coser, en el pueblo siempre se hablaba de su inigualable belleza, encantaba a los hombres con su refinada educación y gentileza, los enamoraba con su figura delicada y sublime, era adorada por todo el vecindario, pero en la mente de tan distinguida dama solo embargaba la actitud infiel del único hombre al cual amaba.

 _A pesar de que me tienes a mí, no has de venir. Nunca estás en casa,_

 _¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

Sus perlas lavanda pasearon por el taller en donde trabajaba en un bello kimono lavanda, sentada sobre sus propias rodillas sobre el tatami en el centro de la habitación, observó cada rincón del recinto y notó con tristeza lo apagado que se veía el local, para ella todo se veía sin color cuando él no estaba para acompañarla.

\- Hace semanas que no viene. - pronunció afligida tratando de idear una razón por el cual no regresaba, sacudió su cabeza y detuvo la mirada en el espejo, observando su reflejo.

Debía de seguir trabajando.

Empleando nuevamente en movimiento de sus tijeras procedió a cortar los bordes del kimono en sus manos, apoyado en su regazo. Debía verse bonita para cuando él regresará, arreglarse para su amado, no podía permitir que la viera tan descuidada y acabará desagradado con su apariencia, bajo sus tijeras la tela cedía.

 _Pero debo de seguir trabajando, y las tijeras en mis manos he de poner, estas son las tijeras que mi madre solía usar, cuan mas afiladas estén mejor han de cortar_

* * *

La aldea tiene el ambiente de siempre, un lugar pacífico y tranquilo. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios ella caminaba por la calle principal con una pequeña bolsa en manos, cargando las telas recién adquiridas para su vestuario, los rayos cálidos del sol bañaban su rostro pálido coloreando sus mejillas por el calor, los hombres la saludaban quitándose sus sombreros de paja y las mujeres mayores con una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento, a la cual contestaba con un cortés movimiento de cabeza.

Con las sandalias de madera que golpea el suelo de tierra, las piernas largas cubiertas por el kimono lavanda que traía, sus caderas se balanceaban delicadamente al igual que sus atributos pronunciados, una mujer virtuosa con una larga melena azabache tan oscura que brillaba azul por la luz del medio día, atraía la mirada de los habitantes.

Satisfecha con su nueva adquisición ignoraba los murmullos de los hombres ya que a sus oídos lo único que deseaba escuchar eran las palabras de él

\- Ese kimono te sienta bien. - esas eran exactamente las palabras que deseaba oír, con esa voz profunda y seria que tanto adoraba, que por mas carente de emoción que pareciera era la mas perfecta melodía que podría escuchar.

Sin embargo esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a ella.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente ante la escena que presenciaba, su amado estaba hermoso con ese kimono azul oscuro, con ambas manos dentro de las mangas de éste, el abanico orgullosamente dibujado en su espalda, parado fuera de una tienda de té a la espera de su encomienda, su rostro impasible y sereno, con rasgos tan finos que la hacían suspirar, estaba tan relajado como jamás lo había visto al lado de ella.

¿Pero quien era esa a su lado?

Se veía tan amistoso con esa mujer.

Con un largo cabello oscuro azulado al igual que el de ella, y una tez pálida como ella misma tenía, ¿es que acaso las había confundido?

Eso sería imposible, esa mujer, con esos ojos tan negros color carbón y pareciendo tan mayor.

Pero él tenía razón, ese kimono blanco le sentaba bien, una color tan puro y elegante.

\- Así que es por eso que no vuelves a casa. - murmuró a la nada con agobio en la voz.

El corazón de la joven se marchitó en su interior, jamás había recibido una sola frase halagando el kimono que vestía, ninguno de sus kimonos habían recibido una sola palabra de aprecio, un nudo se formó en su garganta y su estómago se removió en repulsión, no soportaba seguir viéndolo, en su hermoso rostro de porcelana se reflejó la angustia, así que dio media vuelta y se retiró allí.

De pronto su kimono lavanda bien trabajado parecía demasiado simplón, se sintió avergonzada de su vestimenta sin gracia, quizás el blanco luciría mejor.

No podía perder tiempo, ahora debía volver al trabajo.

 **[...]**

Sus mejillas se mojaban con las lágrimas que seguían resbalando hasta caer tejido.

 _Pero debo de concentrarme en mi trabajo, tomó mis tijeras con mucha ansiedad, estas son las tijeras que mi madre solía usar, mientras mas se afilan, mejor cortarán_

Con inaudibles sollozos se concentró en entallar el kimono blanco en su regazo, era su deber hacer un maravilloso trabajo, creyó encontrar el motivo por el cual él no regresaba a casa, seguramente se había de aburrir de su apariencia tan sencilla.

\- Pero no hay problema, sé que volverá una vez vea como me arregle especialmente para él - declaró esperanzada, esforzándose en terminar su labor. Produciría el mas bello kimono.

Debía de verse como la esposa perfecta.

* * *

El barrio amaneció inquieto ese día, en su busca por tejido blanco que le faltaba para cubrir el enorme agujero en el pecho que su kimono tenía, fue detenida por una multitud que impedía su paso. Los murmullos de los aldeanos estupefactos se oían atormentados, hablaban de la mujer tirada en el suelo a unos metros escondida entre la muchedumbre.

Un brutal asesinato que dejó a todo encolerizados.

El largo cabello negro azulado desparramado por la tierra, el cuerpo extendido en el suelo, cubierto apenas por las prendas íntimas, pero su cuerpo expuesto era nada en comparación a la horrenda perforación que había sufrido en el pecho, la carne deformada y expuesta por la herida abierta, donde la sangre seguía acumulada y empezaba a coagular, como si fuera poco el dejarla muerta, el rostro antes de facciones finas había sido tan maltratado y agujereado dejándolo magullado al punto de ser casi irreconocible, la sangre que escurrió de los orificios creados por algo de afilada punta, que había brutalmente atravesado su piel hasta llegar a los huesos y músculos, la bañaban en un mar rojizo, contrastando con la tez pálida antes tan blanca y perfecta como la porcelana, ahora tan sucia y descuidada.

¿Quien sería capaz de tal atrocidad?

Los oficiales negaban el paso a todos los campesinos curiosos, y censuraban la escena del crimen, para mantener la sensibilidad y el orden de los aldeanos.

Y entre toda la gente estaba él.

Aparentaba estar tan desolado y decaído, su aspecto era tan demacrado que simplemente no parecía el mismo hombre relajado de ayer, el agobio la inundó al verlo tan turbado.

Parpadeó al darse cuenta que él venía en su dirección a toda prisa, la dama sintió como su corazón aceleraba a cada paso que acortaba la distancia entre ambos, lo encaró con expectación, esperando que viniera a ella y por poco abría los brazos para recibirlo, sin embargo, él pasó de largo, ignorándola por completo y ella ensanchó los ojos.

¿Acaso no la había visto?

Giró el cuerpo hacia donde su amado se dirigía y notó que éste salía a prisas en dirección al puente, extendió una mano en dirección a la larga espalda del varón, preocupada decidió seguirlo, pero sus pasos cortos por las sandalias que llevaban fueron ultra-pasados por otra chica, de un largo cabello rosa que corrió a toda prisa tras el azabache.

\- Sasuke-kun, por favor, no cometas una locura - la acción de la muchacha la dejó atónita, lo había detenido en la entrada del puente con una mirada de reprensión y preocupación, sosteniendo el brazo de su amado con toda seguridad.

 _¿Quien es chica a tu lado?_

Tenía unos ojos esmeraldas tan verdes y profundos, verdaderamente bellos, la piel blanca ligeramente bronceada por los intensos rayos de sol de verano, un sobrero de paja con finas cuerdas atadas bajo su mentón, sobre su kimono rosado llevaba un manto blanco por encima, dándole así un toque elegante que contrastaban con su cabello realmente hermoso y exótico.

\- Lárgate Sakura - lo oyó gritar y su voz fue audible aun a la distancia que se encontraban, la dueña del taller no era la única que presenciaba el teatro protagonizado por ambos Uchiha, él pareció querer zafarse de su agarre, pero la pelirosa le sostuvo la mirada firme y lo retuvo determinada por el brazo, negándose a dejarlo cometer alguna estupidez.

Los ojos perlas se abrieron a par cuando después de algunas palabras intercambiadas en secreto entre los dos, el azabache dejó sus hombros relajaren y se derrumbó por completo, llorando en los brazos de la pelirosa.

Sus entrañas se revolvieron, indignada con el poco trato que recibía e incrédula por ver como su amado se dejaba consolar por esa mujer a quien ella jamás había visto.

¿Qué debía hacer ella para que la notará?

¿No se daba cuenta de que la estaba hiriendo? Tratándola como si fuera invisible y dejándose reconfortar por semejante mujer, frente a toda la aldea, incluso a distancia podía ver lo que transmitía los ojos jades y no había solo preocupación, reconoció el amor y lujuria en los ojos verdes y esa mirada le hizo revolver el estómago. Frunció el ceño.

No era suficiente dejarla abandonada en su casa, donde incontables noches lo esperaba en el lecho frío hasta caer dormida, él tenía que humillarla frente a tantos espectadores, ¿su esposa estaba ahí y él se aferraba a otra dama? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

\- ¡Ah! ¿Acaso es eso lo que debo usar? - cuestionó para si misma, sin ser notada por los demás aldeanos que estaban al lado de ella, muy concentrados observando curiosos a los dos Uchiha, con una expresión de dolor incapaz de seguir presenciando tal acto de infidelidad la azabache se retiró adentrándose entre la multitud para volver a su taller.

Su kimono bien elaborado no parecía mas suficiente para realzar su belleza, un manto blanco sentaría como un perfecto adorno para el traje de la novia.

Debía de volver de inmediato al trabajo.

* * *

Sus ojos ya estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto lágrimas derramar.

Reprimiendo sollozos en su garganta atorada, se obligó a retener el llanto incontables veces, por que en lugar de llorar debería concentrarse en su labor.

 _Sin embargo debo de esforzarme en mi trabajo, con una tijera en mi mano, con toda mi fuerza, mientras mis ojos se hinchan, pongo toda mi energía en remendar un manto_

Abriendo una sonrisa forzada quiso mostrarse alegre, ensayando la expresión que le pondría una vez lo viera, pero sus labios temblorosos y sus secos ojos enmarcados trataban de contrariarla.

\- Si a él le gustan la chicas firmes y seguras de sí, cambiaré mi forma de ser para volverlo a tener a mi lado - gimoteó esforzándose en sonreír mientras reparaba el tejido cortado del manto.

Debía de actuar como la esposa perfecta.

 **[...]**

La aldea está peor que la semana anterior.

Confundida de tanto alboroto, detuvo sus compras por un momento, dejando a una lado el listón sobre la banca de la tienda, el ambiente parecía denso e inquieto, sosteniendo la bolsa con ambas manos frente a su cuerpo encaró un par de jóvenes que transitaban por esa misma calle.

\- ¿Lo has oído? Al parecer hubo otro crimen. - el primer joven de unos cabellos negros y mirada aburrida, murmuraba con una mano al lado de su boca como en tono confidencial, aunque ella podía oírlos muy bien.

\- He visto el cuerpo, era la nuera de Mikoto-sama, ambas fueron tan...- la voz del segundo se fue desvaneciendo y una expresión de dolor y repugnancia apareció en su rostro - Tan laceradas...tan...- notábase que le constaba quitar las palabras, su amigo lo vio con preocupación y le puso una mano en el hombro cuando él puso la mano en su boca, amenazando con vomitar.

Era un chico rechonchito de apariencia simpática, que al recordar aquel cadáver en descomposición, hizo que regurgitara y devolviera completamente el almuerzo que había ingerido en el arbusto mas cercano, el morocho con peinado de piña le daba palmaditas en la espalda, apoyándolo.

\- Ya Chouji, ya...- murmuró al no saber que decir en tal situación, comprendía el estado de su compañero - No quiero imaginar que será cuando su esposo vuelva... - la frase quedó al aire.

Había sido una escena grotesca, encontrada por la mañana en la entrada del puente donde muchos aldeanos afirmaban haberla visto por última vez, estaba tendida en el suelo al igual que la anterior víctima, al contrario de la primera ésta aun seguía con la ropa puesta, ésta estaba rasgada por varias partes, lo único que faltaba de acuerdo a muchos testigos era un manto blanco, cosa que fue irrelevante ante la brutal masacre que sufrió el rostro de la joven, sus ojos, o mas bien la falta de ellos provocó que mas de uno vomitará, tan solo dos enormes agujeros negros y sangrientos en su lugar, el largo cabello que la destacaba entre la multitud había sido cortado hasta cerca de las orejas y esparcido por su alrededor, mezclándose con la sangre y tierra, de su boca abierta las moscas empezaban a salir y entrar, rodando sobre el cuerpo y posándose en las demás heridas abiertas, había muerto con una expresión de terror, y la herida que causó su muerte era los cortes consecutivos en su abdomen.

\- Señorita Hinata. - la nombrada parpadeó y volteó al hombre que recién llegaba a su lado y la saludaba caballerosamente con una educada inclinación, portando su kimono verde oscuro, le sonrió bajo la mascarilla.

Hinata llevó el puño cerrado a la altura del pecho y la otra mano cubriendo su boca, mirándolo con preocupación.

\- ¿Sigue usted enfermo Kakashi-san? - cuestionó consternada refiriéndose a la mascarilla que este llevaba desde hace meses cuando contrajo una enfermedad.

\- Estoy mejor, pero lo que me preocupa es usted - confesó el mayor, ella parpadeó sin comprender, el hombre de cabellos plateados puso las manos dentro de sus mangas y volteó la mirada en dirección al puente a los lejos, Hinata lo imitó - Han asesinado a otra joven, un crimen atroz realmente, no me gustaría que nada le pasará - aseguró volviendo a clavar sus orbes profundas en la dama, Hinata lo encaró en silencio - ¿Qué sería de mi sin sus hábiles manos? En el invierno ni se diga, me congelaría sin sus bufandas tejidas a manos, además de que mi estilo es todo lo que tengo para conquistar a las jovencitas - bromeó dejando el ambiente mas ligero. Hinata soltó una suave risa y luego sonrió.

\- ¿Así que sólo para eso le sirvo a usted? - preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendida, uniéndose al ambiente ligero y acogedor que él transmitía, Kakashi tan sólo sonrió bajo la máscara, ella al notarlo, por sus ojos que se achicaban cada vez que sonreía, le correspondió - Agradezco su preocupación, Kakashi-san, aun así, la verdad es que poco salgo del taller a causa de la cantidad de trabajo - aseguró la joven azabache.

\- ¿De verdad? ...No es que quisiera atarear-la aun mas, pero...- apenado alzó su brazo y reveló la costura descocida del kimono que dejaba un enorme agujero bajo la manga, ella volvió a soltar una melódica risa con las mejillas ruborizadas - Y eso que acabo de comprarla en un viaje, no hay que confiar en los sastres desconocidos - bromeó con algo de razón el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Tranquilo, pase a mi taller la próxima semana y le haré una costura reforzada, no volverá a tener esos problemas nuevamente - aseguró antes de retirarse.

\- Ahí estaré - prometió Kakashi al aire, viéndola desaparecer en una esquina hacía el centro comercial de la aldea.

 **[...]**

Sus ojos buscaron alguna tienda donde podría adquirir hilos de coser para su nueva encomienda, pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida al encontrarse con su amado, nuevamente en compañía de otra chica.

Un oscuro cabello azabache hasta los hombros, un kimono rojo llamativo, un par de anteojos del mismo color.

Se veía tan joven.

Ensanchó los ojos a mas no poder cuando le vio poner en el cabello de la menor un lirio blanco con amarillo, unos pétalos casi transparentes que contrastaron con el azabache del pelo corto de la chica. En los labios de su amado se dibujó una diminuta sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba. Con lentitud se alejó de la joven que sonreía con tristeza.

\- Te queda bien - lo oyó decir a la joven muchacha.

 _¿Cómo eres capaz? No hay duda, se ve que no puedo confiar en ti._

Sus ojos se entrecerraron encarándolos con frialdad, aunque por dentro aun seguía sintiendo un profundo dolor.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Era tan ciego cómo para no ver el cómo la lastimaba?

A ella jamás le había regalado siquiera una diminuta flor, ni un halago ni un toque de afecto.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz? - su sangre hirvió por su atrevimiento, se había pasado de la raya y su corazón cada vez más marchito oprimió en su pecho al presenciar tan dolorosa escena para ella - Está claro que en ti no puedo confiar nunca más - murmuró parada en la esquina, observando cómo él se retiraba y dejaba atrás a la menor que decaída acariciaba la flor en su pelo con una sonrisa desanimada.

El manto para adornar ahora no parecía suficiente y su amado no tenía límites, mira que coquetear con una menor.

Sus labios se hicieron una línea delgada, el lirio blanco era lo que faltaba.

Debía volver al trabajo.

 **[...]**

La joven pelinegra vio al mayor partir en dirección a su casa, donde la esperaría pacientemente, sabía que él había tratado de reanimarla pero una herida en el corazón no es fácil de sanar, mas si se pierde a alguien, además, ella sabía que él también sufría aunque no dejará que lo viera.

\- No es tu culpa - murmuró al viento con la mirada en la cresta Uchiha de la espalda del mayor, que a cada paso se hacía más pequeño y se alejaba más - Si tan solo mi padre estuviera aquí. - susurró cabizbaja tocando suavemente la flor sobre su oreja, mirando el suelo se volteó para ir a otro lugar - Ugh! - un quejido escapó al chocar contra alguien que venía en su misma dirección. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa suave de la bella dueña del taller, provocando un ligero rubor en sus pómulos - ¡Oh! Yo...Yo lo siento - pronunció aturdida sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

La mayor negó despreocupada y agachó para recoger las bolsas de compras que habían caído al suelo, que sólo en ese momento la pequeña notó, habían caído a causa del choque entre ellas.

\- Lo lamento, te ayudaré a recogerlo de inmediato - declaró agachándose y tomando una bolsa de compras con listones rojos adentro, llamando ligeramente su atención. Por pura curiosidad quiso abrir la bolsa pero la voz de la señorita la distrajo.

\- ¿Porqué con tan bella flor de adorno muestras tal tristeza en tu fino rostro? No concuerda - dijo acariciando la mejilla de la menor provocando que ésta se ruborizará y la mirará maravillada.

~ Parece un ángel ~ fueron los pensamientos de la Uchiha que rápidamente alejó los pensamientos con cierta vergüenza y tomó la mano ofrecida.

\- Es que...mi madre ha muerto ha algunos días - con agobio y dolorosa angustia confesó. Sus pequeñas manos se detuvieron sobre su propio kimono rojo y temblando ligeramente arrugó la tela de su vestimenta - La flor fue un regalo para levantar mi ánimo pero...me parece imposible que eso suceda - confesó sintiendo cómo las palabras empezaban a atorar en su garganta, volviendo doloroso el proceso de hablar y pesado el acto de respirar, su visión se volvió borrosa y se dio cuenta que en sus ojos las lágrimas empezaban a acumular, nublando su vista. En el suelo una gota cayó mojando la tierra que rápidamente se secó pero dejó la marca seca - Lo-lo siento no debería estar diciendo esto - se excusó rápidamente llevando el dorso de su mano bajo los lentes para secar las demás lágrimas que amenazaban en caer.

Sintió la mano de la mayor acariciando su cabello con una palmada suave y consoladora.

\- Está bien - dijo de forma comprensiva - Mi madre también se ha ido cuando yo era aun pequeña - confesó con cierto aire de tristeza y una sonrisa desanimada - ¿Cual es tu nombre joven? - preguntó maternal y la menor cohibida contestó tragando sus lágrimas.

\- Sa...Sarada.

Hinata sonrió.

\- Sabes, cuando quiero sentirme cerca de mi madre hago lo que ella amaba hacer. Tejer y confeccionar hermosas vestimentas. Así terminé heredando su taller, y es algo amo - confesó la ojiperla captando toda la atención de la menor - ¿Hay algo que a tu madre adore?, ¿a parte de ti claro? - bromeó quitando una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa de la menor, aligerando el ambiente.

\- Bueno, le gustaba lucir sus vestimentas y adoraba las flores de cerezo ya que su nombre significaba eso.

\- Bien, tengo algo para ti, estoy segura que le encantará a tu madre y podrás sentirte cómo ella se sintió cuando lucía sus vestimentas, de esa forma te sentirás cerca de ella - aseguró recomponiéndose y sonriendo con alegría. Sarada parpadeó, se sintió maravillada y agradecida pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, no...no tengo el dinero suficiente señorita - respondió apenada.

La adulta pareció sopesar meticulosamente la información y luego sonrió con amabilidad. La mayor se levantó con elegancia del suelo extendiendo la mano a la muchacha, ofreciéndole que la siguiera.

\- No te preocupes con ello. Muéstrame donde puedo conseguir hilos de coser de un color rojo y estaremos a mano.

Sarada la encaró detenidamente y desobedeciendo las órdenes de Sasuke de ir directo a casa donde dijo que la esperaría para la cena después de ir a la policía, tomó la mano de la mayor.

* * *

La cerámica de las tazas de té resonó contra la madera de la mesa cuando ambos adultos la pusieron al mismo tiempo sobre la tabla.

Obito suspiró satisfecho y sintió una gota fría resbalar por su nuca cuando Kakashi volvió a ponerse la máscara a la velocidad de la luz.

Ignoró ese movimiento por el momento.

\- Entonces...¿Ya tienes algún avance con la señorita Hyuga? - comentó malicioso con una sonrisa burlesca. Kakashi lo encaró con la expresión aburrida sin contestar nada por varios minutos - Oh vamos, vi tu escena de preocupación frente a las tiendas hoy a la mañana.

El peliplata volteó el rostro hacía la ventada, observando cómo afuera el día era soleado y cálido.

\- Pero realmente estaba preocupado. Hasta ahora dos señoritas fueron víctimas, y no eran cualquier aldeana - comentó con seriedad el Hatake. El Uchiha encaró su reflejo distorsionado en la taza de té de hierbas - Los rumores se esparcieron ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y cuando no ocurre eso? La familia Uchiha siempre fue cómo ver una novela para los demás habitantes. Principalmente después que llegó esa chica Haruno, o más bien Sakura Uchiha - escupió con cierta acidez el pelinegro.

Kakashi comprendía su actitud reacia a la antigua Haruno, después de todo las actitudes egoístas y su obvio interés en el menor de los Uchiha aun estando casada no era motivo para adorarla.

\- Dicen que Itachi finalmente descubrió que Sakura se casó con él para poder acercarse a Sasuke, no se rindió incluso al tener una hija - comentó el Hatake, compartiendo con su compañero los rumores que se creaban alrededor de los recientes asesinatos - ¿Crees que él pudo...? - la frase quedó al aire y fue cortada por el Uchiha.

\- Todos sabían del interés de la joven en el menor de los Uchiha, excepto Mikoto, Itachi y Sarada, no era por menos que Sasuke siempre la tratará con desprecio. Pero sería imposible pensar que Itachi sería capaz de tal cosa, además que está de viaje de negocios, siquiera lograría cometer el asesinato. ¿Y porque heriría a su madre?, la amaba mas que nada. Será una tragedia para el pobre cuando regrese - pronunció con pesar Obito, ya que aun alejado de la familia no podía evitar sentir pesadumbre por tal tragedia.

Kakashi no pudo mas que estar de acuerdo, entonces bajó su máscara y tomó otro sorbo de té.

* * *

 _Pero debo de seguir trabajando, aferro las tijeras en mi mano otra vez,_

 _¿Qué extraño eran las tijeras de éste color?_

La elegante costurera trabajó duro hoy nuevamente, sin importar con las lágrimas que no lograba contener trató con esfuerzo de evitar que éstas cayeran sobre su vestimenta casi terminada.

Extrañada miró las tijeras que en sus manos portaba y confundida parpadeó provocando que una lágrima traicionera cayera sobre el kimono.

\- ¿Era antes de este color rojizo? - preguntó para si misma analizando las hojas de su instrumento de trabajo.

 _Las tijeras están hechas de dos hojas._

 _Ellas levan a cabo su tarea juntas, rozándose una contra la otra._

 _Al igual que una pareja casada que se lleva bien._

 _Eso es lo que mi madre solía decir ._

Sonrió pensativa y dejó el kimono sobre el tatami antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para lavar sus manos y tijeras manchadas. No quería ensuciar su ropa cuando ya casi terminaba.

Cuando abrió el grifo y refregó sus manos viendo como el líquido rojo se mezclaba con el agua sintió que su visión difería con el presente, cómo si viera recuerdos pasando frente a sus ojos.

 _"- Puedo ver esa flor?_

 _\- ¿Eh? Por supuesto."_

El color rojo se volvía cada vez más transparente y caía con el agua en el fregadero.

 _" - Hinata-san. ¡Por favor baje eso! ¡Me asusta!_

 _Sus pedidos fueron ignorados y sus suplicadas calladas cuando la punta de la tijera atravesó su garganta._

 _\- No te preocupes quedarás tan bella cómo tu madre."_

Tarareando un pequeña canción que su madre solía cantar se secó las manos en la toalla lavanda, dejando manchas secas de rojo.

 _" - Mhn, mhn, mhn...- tarareaba suavemente tomando el hilo rojo y la aguja. Con la cabeza de la pelinegra sobre su regazo acercó el hilo rojo y la aguja a los labios de ésta y los cosió, después hizo lo mismo con su garganta."_

Se acercó a la mesa de centro y tomó la horquilla que había hecho con el lirio blanco, recogiendo su pelo puso la flor en su cabello.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió.

\- Al fin he terminado ...Sí tu no vas a ser quien se acerqué, entonces yo iré hacía a ti, amor.

* * *

Había tomado sus días de descanso de la policía. No podía con el trabajo cuando su cuerpo mal respondía a sus comandos, su mente divagaba y el único motivo por el cual se mantenía de pie era esperar el regreso de su hermano mayor.

Sasuke estaba destrozado.

Su corazón oprimido velaba en nombre de su madre. Deseaba vengarse, utilizar su profesión para arrastrar al asesino de Mikoto no tras las rejas, sino bajo la tierra, pero sus propios compañeros decidieron que debía dejar el trabajo por el tiempo que fuera necesario, aun más cuando el comandante Itachi aun no había vuelto y ahí estaba otro motivo para Sasuke estar hecho pedazos.

Apenas soportaba a Sakura, que se convirtiera en la esposa de su hermano no le obligaba a llevarse bien con ella, pero se sentía culpable de no haberla protegido. Su hermano no sólo estaría destrozado cómo él al recibir la noticia de la muerte de su madre, sino que sería recibido por la noticia de que su esposa de igual forma había sido asesinada.

Lo única familia que tenían ahora era la pequeña Sarada.

Abandonando la comisaría donde entregaba su placa para confirmar que estaría de ''vacaciones'', Sasuke volvió a casa.

Preocupado notó que Sarada aun no había regresado, no había vuelto de inmediato cómo le había ordenado.

\- ¡Sarada!¿Donde estás? - esperanzado de que estuviera en el baño o en su habitación gritó su nombre, pero para su desesperación no oyó respuesta. Corrió otra vez a la entrada de la casa y buscó en la recepción los zapatos de la menor para estar seguro de que no estaba dentro de la casa. Fue cuando alguien tocó la puerta, por segundos tuvo la ilusión de que fuera Sarada, pero ella sin duda no tocaría la puerta y entraría por si sola, por lo que irritado frunció el ceño.

La semana entera las personas venía a su casa con regalos y palabras de condolencias, Sasuke ya estaba cansado de recibir visitas de esa clase, no por que eran vacías las palabras pero por que no lo reconfortaban.

\- Maldición. ¿Justo ahora alguien tiene que aparecer? No tengo tiempo para esto - gruñó en medio a la entrada. La próxima semana se aseguraría de dejar encerrado el portón del patio por donde los aldeanos se tomaban la libertad de pasar. Aun con los muros más altos de la aldea Sasuke sabía que en ese lugar no podía tener privacidad si les permitía entrar cuando quisieran.

Caminó a la puerta irritado sin saber que le esperaba detrás de ésta, cuando la abrió su mandíbula cayó y un jadeo escapó de sus labios, incluso tuvo la sensación de que su corazón dio un salto y casi salía por su boca.

 _{Un kimono blanco,_

 _Un suave manto,_

 _Un lirio cómo horquilla he puesto en mi cabello,_

 _listones rojos dejan todo más bello,_

 _Ahora soy el tipo de mujer que te gusta,_

 _Dime, ¿No crees que soy la perfecta esposa?}_

El joven la miró maravillado y sin articular palabra encaró fijamente a la dama que sonreía frente a él, por un momento olvidó su propio nombre y se sintió embobado por tal hecho.

~ Parece un ángel ~ fue lo que pensó.

La miró hechizado, cómo si fuera una salvación, cómo si ella lograría quitarlo de su propria miseria y recomponer cada fragmento de su corazón, sintió que el tiempo se había congelado y que no había nada más que un ser celestial que le sonreía con labios carmesí, firmando su propia sentencia.

Jamás había visto algo más bello que la mujer frente a él, siquiera paró para analizar que estaba vestida de novia y lejos de encontrarlo raro por primera vez se sintió frustrado en pensar que estaría por comprometerse.

Y Hinata esperanzada notó en sus ojos el brillo y con el corazón golpeando errático en pecho se acercó hasta ponerse a solo centímetros de distancia de él, sonriendo con felicidad.

Pero cuando el azabache habló los labios rojos de Hinata se entreabrieron soltando un jadeo incrédulo.

* * *

Hinata ya no volvería a llorar.

De forma tan horrible él la había tratado en su opinión. Le habló cómo si de una desconocida se tratará.

 _Es un gusto conocerte, ¿qué la trae por aquí?_

\- He perdonado tus injurias y ignorado tus coqueteos con diversas mujeres, he esperado en el lecho frío a que volvieras, lista para recibirte de brazos abiertos, en mis dedos se han formado ampollas de tanto portar mis tijeras, me he esforzado en arreglarme y solo para ti. Madre me lo decía, que las parejas podían tener sus altos y bajos, pero a sido suficiente...¿Cómo puedes simplemente mirarme y fingir no reconocerme?¿A tu propia esposa? ¿Qué tan lejos llevarás tus mentiras?

Las tijeras en sus manos empuñó. Los labios que muchas veces había deseado que la besaran los cortó de oreja a oreja. Los ojos que deseó que sólo la miraran los arrancó. El rostro hermoso de suave piel que tanto deseaba tocar, lo desfiguró.

El corazón que deseaba fuera solo suyo lo arrebató, después de clavar su pecho consecutivas veces la tijera que su madre le había regalado.

\- No soportaré más mentiras - fue su última oración.

* * *

El vecindario ya no era más un lugar pacífico cómo solía ser. El alboroto entre los aldeanos y el llanto de mujeres traía un ambiente caótico a la pequeña aldea escondida entre las hojas.

La noticia de que una familia entera había sido asesinada trajo pánico y terror a la aldea que una vez fue tranquila.

La imagen del hombre pelinegro sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hija conmovió a los habitantes.

Itachi había vuelto de su viaje sólo para encontrarse con su esposa, hermano y madre brutalmente asesinados, casi irreconocibles y con una imagen que la perseguiría cómo pesadillas por el resto de su vida, pero que le quitaran a su hija era cómo quitarle el alma. No habría en el mundo alivio para el dolor que sentía.

Cómo una broma de mal gusto Sarada estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Su piel blanquecina estaba ligeramente maquillada y se veía suave con un pequeño rubor rosado, efecto también del maquillaje. Sus lentes rojos no estaban y sus pestañas parecían más largas, sus labios rosados al igual que sus párpados cerrados y su garganta estaban perfectamente cosidos con un hilo rojo.

Con las manos juntas en su pecho había sido acostada sobre cientos de cerezos que la rodeaban y su pelo negro parcialmente despeinado contrarrestaba con las flores, al igual que su kimono negro bien acomodado.

Tan, tan bella.

Una pena estuviera ella muerta.

* * *

\- Es una verdadera tragedia - con lo que parecía una autentica angustia en la voz puso la mano en su pecho, reflejando consternación en su expresión - ¿Quien sería capaz de tal atrocidad?

Kakashi sentado frente a ella, quien tejía un kimono azulado, pertenencia del Hatake ya que cómo prometido le estaba cosiendo su prenda, tomaba una taza de té caliente informaba a la joven sastra que vivía apartada de las zonas principales del pueblo sobre las noticias de la semana, tratando de advertir que era mejor resguardarse.

\- Me voluntario a quedarme unos días con usted señorita Hinata. No estaría de más tener algo de protección con tal peligro rondando libre por el pueblo - ofreció con amabilidad el Hatake.

Ella sonrió consternada.

\- No creo que sea necesario Kakashi-san. Ha de tener usted deberes y no quisiera molestar - pronunció sincera la azabache, parpadeó cuando el mayor negó con la cabeza.

\- Insisto - declaró Kakashi dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa. Hinata sonrió agradecida.

\- Sí es así. Le agradezco profundamente sus intenciones Kakashi-san - agradeció la peliazul abandonando el kimono sobre su regazo.

Cuando Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara la puerta se abrió llamando con el sonido de la campanilla, la atención de los dos presentes.

Ambos ensancharon ligeramente los ojos.

\- Itachi-sama - pronunció el peliplata al ver al jefe de la comisaria entrar por la puerta. Su rostro demacrado y su porte decaído traían un sentimiento de pena, capaz de retorcer el corazón de quien fuera.

\- Uchiha-san. Ha regresado de su viaje... - dijo Hinata levantándose del tatami y poniéndose en la entrada para recibir al recién llegado - Mis condolencias - pronunció haciendo un reverencia educada mientras Kakashi aparecía detrás de ella.

Cuando Hinata enderezó la espalda Itachi la observó por primera vez, cruzando sus ojos con los de ella.

Parece un ángel. no pudo evitar notar.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza alejó de sus pensamientos tales palabras, ya que aun siendo verdad que con una piel de muñeca de porcelana y esa sonrisa pareciera tan pura no estaba en condiciones de admirar la belleza de alguien y sentirse reconfortado.

\- He venido a pedirle un favor. Quisiera que hiciera kimonos para un funeral.

No que ellos lo hayan notado, quizás por estar tan concentrados en su pena pero, Hinata sonrió en respuesta.

 _Pero debo de seguir trabajando,_

 _Las tijeras que fueron un regalo de mi madre, ahora pintadas de rojo están._

 _Tal y cómo mi madre siempre decía,_

 _Mientras más se afilan, mejor cortarán_


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Inspirada en un yaoi al cual actualmente busco el nombre.

 **Género:** Romance, Mundo moderno, Drama, shoujo.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina; GaaIno.

 **Edad:** Hinata 19, Sasuke 20

 **Advertencia:** El presente One-shot dejará muchas posibles huecos y preguntas sin contestar.

 **Sinopsis:** Había creído que podía aprovecharse de esa amabilidad y del amor que ella le profesaba, buena comida, horas de un buen sexo, un techo y alguien que te cuide no sonaba nada mal, era una ingenua y eso le convenía, pero acabó enamorado y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor para ella sería que él se fuera, pero mientras él trataba de alejarse descubrió que ella no era tan tonta como aparentaba.

* * *

 **Un vagabundo bajo la nieve de otoño.**

 _Para que las plantas florezcan han de ser tratadas de forma adecuada, lo mismo ocurre con los sentimientos._

 _\- nieve de verano._

Suspiró, el humo de su aliento caliente fue fácil de visualizar en ese aire frío que los rodeaba.

\- Es-es porque...¡Me-me gustas!

No mostró expresión ante la declaración de la pequeña mujer enrojecida.

Bajo los tiernos copos de nieve ambos estaban parados en medio a una calle cubierta por una fina camada blanca, había pocas luces por esa ruta y por la noche siempre estaba vacía.

A sus 20 años de edad Sasuke vivía como lo que podía considerarse un vagabundo, sin empleo verdadero o un lugar para hospedarse que no fuera noches pasajeras con mujeres, en su mayoría, casadas. Fueron varias consecuencias de la vida, desde perder toda su familia y abandonar los orfanatos en que lo dejaban, que lo llevaron a la vida que tenía actualmente.

Y ahora, mientras pasaba rondando sin destino alguno en esa noche extremadamente fría, maldiciendo que no traía ropas necesarias para ese clima y lo único que tenía era una poncho marrón, de la nada le aparecía una mujer, que en realidad aparentaba ser un adolescente, que no temblaba por el frío ya que llegaba una gruesa bufanda roja y con una chamarra de invierno extremadamente gruesa de un color negro que llegaba hasta sus muslos y botas marrones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, haciéndola ver mucho mas pequeña dentro de toda esa montaña de ropa,notaba-se que realmente no era por el frío que temblaba y sí por el nerviosismo que hasta sus pómulos extremadamente ruborizados delataban.

Está misma mujer que le acababa de ofrecer un hospedaje en su casa sin definir un tiempo para eso y la única respuesta al porque de todo esa amabilidad le confesó sus sentimientos.

Sasuke sonrió internamente de forma sarcástica.

No era la primera mujer que se le acercaba o que se le declaraba, pero ofrecer un cuarto era nuevo, hasta ahora todas vinieron con abiertos pedidos de sexo y la mayoría lo expulsaba por la mañana por miedo a que el marido lo encontrará, algo que realmente no lo molestaba, tenerlas pegadas el tiempo entero después de eso sería fastidioso, muchas llamaban después para mas una aventura a la cual rechazaba, sólo le interesaba el techo por la noche y algo cálido en lugar del frío de afuera, pero al parecer era hora de cambiar un poco sus aires y acomodarse por un tiempo.

Y esa chica ingenua parecía traerle la solución para un poco de paz y Sasuke no pretendía desaprovecharla.

* * *

Era inesperadamente bella, incluso su nerviosismo y su vacilación inicial habían sido algo nuevo y excitante, al principio por su actuar al besarla bruscamente en la entrada imaginó por un momento que quizás ella no lo buscaba por sexo, luego por su titubeo deduzco que era virgen, algo que encontró interesante pero comprobó no ser cierto, simplemente se trataba de una faceta de timidez de la chica.

Cuando las ropas de ella cayeron al suelo en ese cuarto medio oscuro el Uchiha tuvo que admitir que en verdad era preciosa.

Su piel fue un dulce sabor.

Sus pezones fueron algo delicioso de mordisquear.

Sus suaves gemidos fueron increíbles de oír.

Y cuando se enredó entre sus piernas se impresionó por lo estrecha que era.

Ahora estaba perdido entre esas caderas.

~ Joder...Esto es demasiado ~ pensó reteniéndose en su interior, no había pensado que la ojiperla fuera tan apretada.

\- ¡Ah! Sa-Sasuke-kun - ella gimió aferrándose a su espalda y clavando las uñas en la piel desnuda, el pelinegro cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se retenía su miembro en el interior de peliazul tratando de controlar el impulso de moverse con desesperación entre esa caliente y húmeda carne, pero fue la ojiperla quien se movió contra el azabache ya con algo de impaciencia, rodeando la cintura masculina con sus piernas esbeltas y con sus brazos de muñeca delicada, pegando su senos contra el torso definido y quitando un gruñido de placer por parte de Sasuke.

El Uchiha ladeó el rostro para mirar a la dama bajo él, la peliazul lo encaraba con algo de suplica y la respiración entrecortada, él se desconectó por completo en ese momento al ver esa expresión, fue embriagante, por lo que enterró su cara en el cuello de ella mientras movía las caderas bajo las sabanas blancas que se pegaban a su piel por el sudor, deslizándose dentro de Hinata de forma placentera.

Jamás se había sentido tan cálido y completo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación desconocida, eso no sería novedad no fuera que despertó con la sensación de que estaba verdaderamente descansado y que estaba solo, pero la cama estaba mas cálida que nunca aun siendo un helado otoño.

\- ¿Ya has despertado? - la suave voz de la mujer que lo había calentado la noche anterior le llamó la atención. Giró el rostro que antes encaraba el techo para mirar a la Hyuga que arreglaba una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

~ ¿Así que no fue un sueño? ~ se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos a la peliazul.

\- La comida está en la nevera, si necesitas algo puedes enviarme un mensaje, he dejado mi número sobre la mesa para que lo anotes - la ojiperla siguió dando instrucciones sin encararlo hasta que el Uchiha se sentó bruscamente en la cama, la sábana que antes lo cubría hasta el torso recayó sobre su regazo y aun así era posible ver el bulto entre sus piernas, él no se avergonzó en ocultar la erección matinal pero Hinata se sonrojó completamente.

Por la luz de la mañana ambos pudieron analizar al otro con mas detalle.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja al ver que se sonrojaba completamente y esquivaba la mirada apenada.

~ Después de lo de ayer se avergüenza ahora? ~ pensó extrañado pero se encogió de hombros ~ Así que se va y me deja la casa así como así? ~ desconfió un poco de esa generosidad.

\- Bu-bueno...nos-nos vemos en la noche - dijo acercándose a él con pasos cortos, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y plantarle un casto beso, sorprendiéndolo por el repentino movimiento. Hinata continuó con el furioso rubor abrazando su maleta de trabajo con fuerza y alejándose del Uchiha. Miró a todos lados evitando cruzar miradas con él - ¡A-Adiós! - chilló dando la media vuelta y corrió hacía la puerta apresurada.

Sasuke vio sin expresión alguna como ella se iba y oyó como sus pasos se alejaban haciéndose cada vez mas inaudibles.

Podía haber vuelto a dormir y aprovechar la calidez que pocas veces era capaz de sentir por las mañanas, pero decidió tomar nota de la casa, se levantó sin importarse con su desnudez y analizó el pequeño departamento.

Esa chica estaba loca por traer a alguien que apenas conocía a su casa y dejarlo deambular por ahí sin precauciones, incluso sólo había descubierto el nombre de ella por que lo vio sobre la caja de correo al lado de la puerta, pero ¿que podía esperar de alguien que jamás había visto y aun así se le había confesado tan sinceramente?

Se veía tan ingenua.

Inspeccionó la casa entera hasta parar frente a la nevera en donde ella había dicho que estaría la comida.

Parpadeó al notar que eran bolas de arroz, sus favoritos. Eso lo sorprendió.

¿Qué tanto sabía Hinata sobre él?

Se había confesado a él cuando Sasuke no recordaba haberla visto jamás, se le había entregado la noche anterior sin demostrarse reacia a un vagabundo cómo él y ahora lo dejaba en su casa sin preocupación alguna.

Mientras desayunaba suspiró satisfecho y sonrió de lado.

~ Fui salvado por una idiota ~ pensó burlón deduciendo que sería relativamente fácil usar a esa Hyuga, ya tenía una casa asegurada por un tiempo y podría pagar la renta con sexo, algo que también lo beneficiaba ~ Puedo aprovecharme de esto por un tiempo hasta que consiga encontrar un empleo y una casa propia ~ pensó mientras disfrutaba de un momento de paz y comodidad degustando la deliciosa comida.

 **[...]**

 **2 semanas después.**

Le clavó los dedos en el trasero para acomodarse mejor en su interior mientras ella cabalgaba, deslizándose sobre su miembro erecto y provocando sonidos húmedos y estremecimientos por la perfección en la cual encajaban.

En el centro de la cama ambos estaban rodeados por las sabanas blancas, sudaban y respiraban entrecortados golpeando sus alientos calientes el uno contra el otro.

Separó los labios de la boca de ella y admiró lo hinchado y rojos que habían quedado, debía admitir lo hermosa que era de forma natural comparada a todas las mujeres con las que había estado, sin embargo no se detuvo a pensar en trivialidades en momentos como este, enterró el rostro en el cuello femenino aspirando el aroma con la mezcla de sudor.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - fue un glorioso gemido que éste respondió con un gruñido de placer - Ya...ya no ...puedo mas - anunció la Hyuga entre jadeos y Sasuke podía sentir como sus paredes estrechas se contraían apretándolo aun mas.

\- Solo un poco mas - pidió bajando los labios entreabiertos y mordisqueando su piel hasta llegar hasta los rosados pezones y tomarlos entre sus dientes, la ojiperla arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacía atrás mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos para evitar que mas sonidos vergonzosos salieran de su boca, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha quien la apretó en las caderas mas contra él quitando otro ahogado gemido, ayudando a dictar un ritmo en las embestidas - Deja de cubrir tu boca - ordenó atrapando la muñeca de la ojiperla y rodeando la delgada cintura con su brazo antes de ponerla con brusquedad contra la cama bajo él.

Hinata jadeó sorprendida por e arrebato y sintió como sostenía su muñeca sobre su cabeza lo miró confundida antes de abrumarse en la sensación de la fuerte embestida y estremecerse por completo, Sasuke encaró sus expresiones tensando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño mientras impactaba contras las caderas de la peliazul que ahora no podía ahogar sus melódicos gemidos.

Gemidos que él admitía querer oír.

Eyaculó dentro del condón cuando sintió los espasmos consecutivos de Hinata contra su hinchado miembro al no poder aguantar mas.

Y por primera vez, se dejó gritar el nombre de ella.

Cuando volvió a la razón dejándose caer sobre la jadeante Hyuga, sintiendo su cuerpo relajar tanto como el cuerpo de Hinata, agradeció internamente al menos tener el suficiente raciocinio para pensar en la protección porque esa chica realmente lo enloquecía entre las sabanas.

* * *

Después de minutos Hinata ya se había duchado y estaba arreglada para el trabajo en la oficina, había descubierto que la Hyuga trabajaba de secretaria en la empresa Byakugan, una empresa que se centraba en cámaras de vigilancia y todo tipo de recursos para monitoreo y seguridad.

\- ¡Me voy ahora Sasuke-kun! - anunció con una suave sonrisa al llegar a la puerta, siempre que sonreía se veía como una niña inocente y de alguna forma era del tipo de chicas que te daban ganas de abrazar por lo cándida que se mostraban, en lugar de eso, le plantó un beso en los labios provocando un sonrojo inmediato - Lle-llegaré tarde po-por favor no me esperes, he dejado el dinero en la mesa por si necesitas - informó atropellada y sobresaltada como una conejita asustada, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de lado mientras ella huía por la puerta.

\- Sí, gracias - dijo aunque Hinata no lo oía. Sasuke estaba mas que satisfecho en estos días, usarla era bastante simple, sólo debía complacerla con sexo durante un poco mas de tiempo antes de deshacerse de ella para poder vivir en una casa propia, pero para eso necesitaba encontrar un empleo que no fuera una basura que las chicas por la calle le ofrecían.

Ignoró el dinero sobre la mesa y salió tiempo después tras anuncios de empleo.

Esa noche Hinata volvió tarde y Sasuke realmente no se importó en esperar despierto, no era como si se preocupará con lo que ella hacía.

La noche siguiente fue lo mismo.

La tercera noche frunció el ceño mientras miraba la tele y encaró el reloj viendo que de verdad estaba tardando.

La cuarta noche la esperó acostado pero despierto, Hinata no lo notó por la oscuridad y otra vez se recostó abrazándolo y cayendo dormida de inmediato quitando la posibilidad de sexo, mas una vez esa noche y por la mañana, ya que últimamente la Hyuga levantaba algo tarde.

* * *

\- Tadaima - se oyó la voz baja de la Hyuga al entrar.

A la quinta noche Hinata se detuvo sorprendida en la puerta de la cocina al encontrarse con Sasuke encarándola sin expresión.

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de decir "Llegas tarde otra vez" pero era algo obvio que Hinata otra vez estaba llegando tarde, además él era un invitado que por cierto sólo se estaba aprovechando de la chica, ¿que derecho tenía a decir algo?

La Hyuga caminó por la cocina algo tambaleante mientras iba en dirección a la él..

Sasuke sintió una gota resbalar por su mejilla al ver como se mantenía con dificultad en pie.

\- Oye, camina recto o te caeras - advirtió mientras la peliazul tenía una sonrisa diminuta y agotada en su rostro.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvido dejarte la comida! - se percató actuando como un cuerpo debilitado sin alma.

El Uchiha sintió una vena saltar en su sien.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo mismo - contestó con un suspiro de molestia como si acabará de ser tratado como un incapacitado, cerró los cruzando los brazos - Solo... ¿podrías traer tomates de regreso mañana? Se acabaron...- el ligero rubor en sus mejillas delataban que estaba un poco apenado.

De pronto Hinata le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del moreno, sobresaltándolo. La miró extrañado ya que siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había acercado tanto.

\- ¿Pu-puedo pedirte un favor? - preguntó vacilante, completamente ruborizada la peliazul, agachando la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos.

Sasuke parpadeó.

 **[...]**

\- Ah ~ Estaba tan cansada - confesó en un suspiro la ojiperla dejando los parpados descasaren.

Sasuke la encaró sin emoción.

\- ¿Solo querías reposar en mi regazo? - cuestionó de forma retórica viendo como Hinata relajaba todo el cuerpo antes tenso y usaba su regazo como almohada en ese sofá rojo - Te satisfaces con muy poco - observó dejando escapar sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta hasta que Hinata entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Había de admitir que era una bella sonrisa.

\- Hehe... lo siento por eso - contestó adormilada con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, siempre se disculpaba, parecía automático de su personalidad educada.

Suspiró y reposó la cabeza sobre su mano mientras apoyaba el codo en el brazo del sofá. Miró hacía afuera por la ventana y notó lo verdaderamente oscuro que estaba afuera.

\- Tsk... - chasqueó la lengua encogiéndose de hombros.

~ Si sigue viniendo a estas horas podría ser peligroso, no es un buen horario para que mujeres anden solas ~ pensó por primera vez, cerrando los ojos al simultaneo con Hinata.

\- Sasuke-kun...- lo llamó rompiendo el silencio cómodo y pacífico, el moreno entreabrió los ojos mirando desde arriba a la chica descansando en su regazo - Estaré esperando el momento que contestes mi confesión - murmuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño acomodándose mejor en el regazo del pelinegro.

El Uchiha ensanchó los ojos, hasta ahora la peliazul no había pedido una respuesta a su declaración, por eso pudo mantenerse relajado y usarla sin preocupaciones ya que al no tener que rechazarla ella se mantenía en la esperanza de que Sasuke la correspondiera.

Un fuerte latido fue lo que sintió al oírla.

Encaró a Hinata con una expresión aturdida, era normal que en algún momento ella quisiera una respuesta, también era la primera vez que le pedía un favor como ese.

Cerró los ojos y se mentalizó.

~ Solo la estoy usando hasta que encuentre un empleo ~ pensó viendo cómo ella caía rendida ante el sueño, después de largos minutos en esa posición la tomó entre brazos y cómo una princesa la llevó a la habitación para descansar junto a ella en la cama.

* * *

\- Oye guapo, ¿a donde vas? ¿Quieres pasar el rato?

El Uchiha no se molestó en contestar y pasó de largo a la despampanante pelirroja que se le había acabado de lanzar. Aunque aparentó que siquiera la había mirado en realidad si le había dado una analizada fugaz y por alguna extraña razón inmediatamente la comparó con Hinata.

Había aprendido muchas cosas de ella mientras estaba en su casa.

Ella no era vulgar pero sabía lo que quería.

Como la noche que se confesó y no actuó como una mojigata aunque estaba algo nerviosa al principio.

Cuidaba mucho de los demás, era algo que se notaba con facilidad.

 _"- Sasuke-kun, ¿estás seguro que no atrapaste un resfriado? Ayer has salido y estaba nevando, y tú con tan solo en poncho."_

Se avergonzaba con simples movimientos que era incluso divertido verla en esos momentos.

 _" - E-estás muy cerca - murmuró encogiéndose sobre si misma mientras apoyaba su cadera en el balcón de la cocina, Sasuke sonrió de lado y tomó el pote de azúcar que estaba sobre su cabeza. Le dio la espalda fingiendo que no había escuchado lo que acababa de decir y la ojiperla lo encaró parpadeando confundida. El moreno la miró por sobre el hombro._

 _\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sintiendo la mirada de la Hyuga sobre él, ocultando la sonrisa burlona que imploraba por salir - ¿Quieres decirme algo? - cuestionó arqueando la ceja._

 _\- ¡No-no! - contestó apresurada enrojeciendo completamente y dándole la espalda de igual forma para volver al labor de preparar el desayuno, hizo un puchero decepcionado que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha, éste sólo dejó la sonrisa de lado aparecer para luego darle la espalda."'_

Era perfecta cuando se trataba de labores de la casa.

Tenía gustos sencillos.

Era delicada pero entusiasta a su manera, sin llegar a ser ruidosa o molesta, era cándida y extremadamente paciente.

Y por último, el sexo con Hinata era hasta adictivo. Por que era increíble como lo tragaba de varias formas, entre sus piernas, sus senos y con esa pequeña y caliente boca, el cuerpo de ella era una droga.

Era una mujer que cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado en tener, podía tener a cualquier hombre si lo pensaba bien. Entonces, ¿por qué se había interesado en el primer vagabundo necesitado que vio?

Se detuvo en seco.

No por el rumo de su pensamiento si no porque éste habían sido interrumpido por la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos.

A lo lejos vio como Hinata sonreía despreocupada con un hombre pelirrojo. Se despedía de él en frente a un restaurante con un beso en la mejilla recibiendo una sonrisa resignada del hombre que parecía un empresario. Él se dio la vuelta y entró a un auto importado dejando a la Hyuga sola en esa vereda.

Tiempo después un castaño con tatuajes apareció y la saludó con un fuerte abrazo apretado antes de retirarse junto a Hinata con una mano en su cintura que ella no pareció incómoda y siquiera trató de sacar.

La mirada de Sasuke ensombreció.

 **[...]**

Miró el reloj una vez mas.

Otra vez llegaba relativamente tarde.

La puerta principal se abrió y tiempo después vio como una extremadamente cansada Hinata entraba en la sala en donde él la estaba esperando de brazos cruzados sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Agotada? - preguntó dando a luz su presencia sobresaltando a la peliazul que recién notaba su presencia.

\- ¡Kya! ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! ... Me asustaste - confesó relajando sus hombros y Sasuke aprovechó para analizar su vestimenta mientras la peliazul se quitaba la enorme chamarra lavanda y la ponía de forma cansada sobre el otro sofá, tenía una camisa rosada inclinada mas hacia la izquierda, una falda larga pastel que estaba mal puesta, arrugada y doblada en la cintura, como si acabará de ponerse todo con cierta prisa. Entrecerró los ojos - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás despierto a está hora? - preguntó amablemente inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado la peliazul, se acercó a Sasuke lentamente pero su intención era pasar por él para ir a la habitación a cambiarse - ¿¡Eh!? - ensanchó los ojos y se asustó cuando la mano del Uchiha la impidió de pasar de largo y la atrajo al sofá con cierta brusquedad para ponerla bajo él.

Un latido involuntario y fuerte sonó en el pecho de Hinata al verlo sobre ella.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida y Sasuke la encaraba sin expresión, pero estaba internamente irritado, aunque no tuviera el derecho a estarlo, si unas semanas mas y la iba a rechazar para irse, aun así estaba actualmente enojado sin poder controlar esa emoción que le hervía la sangre.

\- Has llegado tarde últimamente esta semana - observó sin expresar nada en su inmutable rostro, Hinata parpadeó, extrañada.

\- ¿Eh?...Ah...es que...estuve haciendo horas extras, te-tenía muchos documentos por terminar y falta personal - contestó efusiva la peliazul, demostraba estar algo nerviosa, Sasuke juraba que podía sentir el pulso de Hinata aumentar al estar sosteniendo sus muñecas.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando Hinata? - cuestionó directo el moreno y la ojiperla se tensó.

La peliazul esquivó la mirada y fue el turno de Sasuke de tensarse.

\- N-No - contestó casi inaudible. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Hinata jadeó al sentir la nariz del Uchiha entre su cuello, y la boca de él tan cerca que el caliente aliento golpeó su piel. - Sasuke-kun ¿qué...?- volvió a jadear cuando lo sintió rozar la punta de la nariz en su piel, inhalando con suavidad imperceptible y provocando un ligero estremecimiento.

El Uchiha se mantuvo estático tan pronto llegó lo suficientemente cerca.

~ ¿Tabaco?...~ ensanchó los ojos al notar que era el olor que estaba mezclado con la ligera camada de sudor y el aroma natural de la Hyuga ~ Ella no fuma ~ observó el pelinegro internamente, bajó olfateando como un lobo meticuloso y analítico.

\- ¡Eep! - Hinata ensanchó los ojos y sus labios temblaron mientras sonrojaba al notar como él descendía, no se daba cuenta que el Uchiha la estaba olfateando o lo que estaba haciendo, solo se cohibía al ver lo cerca que llegaba de sus senos con esa boca.

Sasuke se puso estático, otra vez, al constatar un nuevo aroma.

~ ¡Perfume masculino! ¿Por que rayos tiene ese fuerte aroma por todo su cuerpo? ~

\- Sasuke-kun, ho-hoy no...- la voz de la peliazul llamó su atención, él alzó la mirada entrecerrada hacia Hinata quien volteaba el rostro sonrojado - Hoy no puedo - declaró casi inaudible cubriendo su rostro con el flequillo.

El Uchiha tardó un tiempo en comprender a que se refería.

Hinata creía que la estaba seduciendo para tener sexo y, lo peor, le estaba negando.

Frunció el ceño con irritación.

\- No me digas, ¿Agotada? - cuestionó entre dientes sarcástico, la vio asentir enrojecida varias veces de forma apresurada. Para la Hyuga la idea de que el pelinegro pensará que ella debía estar agotada por otra razón (nada que ver con el trabajo) siquiera pasó por la mente.

Sasuke se sentó sobre los muslos de Hinata con una mirada fría, provocando otro "Eep" y una expresión de asombro por parte de la peliazul que no entendía nada el actuar de ese hombre.

\- Eres una pésima mentirosa Hyuga - gruñó saliendo de sobre ella y de sobre el sofá para dirigirse a la habitación - Como sea, haz lo que quieras - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Hinata quedó completamente atónita sin saber que acababa de ocurrir, hasta ahora Sasuke no la había llamado Hyuga, parecía como si quisiera distanciarla al tratarla tan formal.

~ ¿Se enojo por que le dije que no? ~ se preguntó mientras se sentaba lentamente en el sofá, aturdida ~ Bueno...no es tan fácil decir que estoy con la regla ~ pensó ocultando su rostro avergonzado con el flequillo.

 **[...]**

En el cuarto Sasuke se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

~ Maldita Hyuga, ¡si vas a mentir al menos hazlo bien! ...Eso me irrita ~ pensó frunciendo el ceño con verdadero enojo ~ Incluso cuando a quien te declaraste fue a mi...¡Demonios! ¿Qué importa? ¡Pronto la rechazarás y no vas a necesitarla mas! ~ pensó para si mismo, su mirada se ensombreció antes de tensarse al sentir un pequeño inconveniente ~ ...¿Qué hago con este problema ahora? ~ se preguntó refiriéndose a su miembro dolorosamente excitado que había despertado en el momento que se había dado cuenta que la había puesto bajo él, se maldijo por percibir que su cuerpo ahora reaccionaba a un simple roce de Hinata y que de hecho extrañaba el poder enterrarse entre sus caderas, y tan solo había pasado una semana sin poder probarla.

Esa noche durmió de espaldas a Hinata, tal como una esposa celosa.

* * *

Caliente.

Algo húmedo presionaba su piel y se deslizaba hacía abajo.

Su vientre empezaba a quemar y sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando una caliente y suave sensación envolvió su entrepierna y luego lo tragó.

\- ¡Ugh! - soltó un gruñido de placer haciendo una mueca de dolor, podía sentir el sudor escurriendo por su frente y la cálida sensación succionando su hombría. Entreabrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la cabellera azulada entre sus piernas, con las manos en su muslos, tratando de tragar todo lo que podía de su miembro. - ¡Espera! ¿Qué...?¡Ooh! - echó la cabeza atrás cuando por fin Hinata lo metió por completo a su boca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó abrumar por el magnifico movimiento de la Hyuga, oyendo los lindos sonidos húmedos que producía mientras lo saboreaba por completo, los escalofríos volvieron a recorrerlo cuando Hinata acarició con sus delicados y suaves dedos sus testículos - ¡Oh! Hi-Hinata...- la mencionada succionó una ultima vez antes de provocar chasquido con sus labios al separarla de la glande del endurecido y mojado pene. Lo acababa de dejar con la respiración entrecortada junto una mirada perdida y nublada de placer. Sasuke la encaró extasiado sin decir ni una palabra entre sus jadeos por un largo rato hasta no poder aguantar mas la espera, su corazón golpeaba acelerado y su cuerpo entraba en combustión al verla en esa posición. - Sigue - pidió entrecortado acariciando la ruborizada mejilla de Hinata de forma involuntaria, como si suplicará para que volviera al labor, estaba demasiado alucinado como para pensar fríamente, hasta ahora no la había sentido directamente en su piel, siempre usaba la protección para todo en una forma de precaución como lo hacía con todas las mujeres, quizás por eso era tan delirante y necesitaba con urgencia volver a sentir el contacto de esa boca húmeda sin barreras o restricciones sobre su hombría hinchada. Siquiera recordaba que había estaba irritado con la Hyuga la noche anterior, sin razón aparente. Hinata jadeaba ligeramente antes de mirarlo con la vista nublada y obedecer su orden. El Uchiha ahogó un gemido. Se estremeció por completo cuando la peliazul lo tomó de una sola vez. - ¡Demonios! - gruñó con dificultad llevando la mano a la cabeza de la Hyuga, enredando sus dedos entre el pelo azulado mientras cubría su propia boca con el dorso de su otra mano, sintiendo como su propio rostro empezaba a calentar por su temperatura corporal, ella seguía probando de él, acariciando con su lengua cada centímetro de su longitud, sosteniendo entre su delicada mano la base de su pene y luego retirándola suavemente y provocando escalofríos en el Uchiha al sentir las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose para dar espacio a la boca cálida de Hinata - Ma-mas rápido - tartamudeó entre diente sujetando un con fuerza un mechón del cabello de Hinata para ayudarla a aumentar la velocidad de las succiones y llevándolo rápidamente al borde de la cordura.

Fue la liberación mas caliente y placentera que pasó por su vientre y lo quemó desde lo mas profundó hasta terminar en la boca de la ojiperla.

La oyó tragar su esperma mientras el cuerpo de él relajaba bruscamente.

Y aunque acababa de eyacular hasta lo que pareció la última gota de su semilla, su miembro seguía erecto y excitado por el maravilloso estímulo y tratamiento que acababa de recibir por parte de Hinata.

El mejor despertar sin duda alguna.

Con rápidos movimientos la puso debajo de él dejándose llevar por la excitación que sentía en sus partes bajas, no teniendo nada mas en mente que poder finalmente enredarse entre sus piernas nuevamente.

Hinata lo miró jadeando y sin resistencia alguna, si tuviera fuerzas le había negado pero su rostro estaba realmente ruborizado, su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo parecía demasiado debilitado.

Por unos segundos imaginó que la ojiperla estaba tan excitada como él, y aunque en cierta forma no se equivocaba, Sasuke notó que algo andaba mal.

\- Estás caliente...- murmuró entrecerrando los ojos mientras sostenía los delgados brazos, la peliazul siguió respirando entrecortada, sin contestar - ...En verdad caliente - comentó ahora alarmado y llevó la mano a la frente de la Hyuga, apartando el flequillo que se interponía, ensanchó los ojos y vio como Hinata cerraba los suyos, jadeando y sudando, exhausta - ¡Hinata tienes fiebre!

 **[...]**

\- Estará bien en unos días, es por el exceso de trabajo - la enfermera trató de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa amable pero en realidad no sirvió de mucho. Sasuke encaró sin expresión a la enfermera y asintió sin decir nada, solo para informar que había oído, la rubia sonrió agotada. - En serio, no te preocupes tanto, sólo tienes que convencerla a que deje aquel trabajo de medio tiempo en ese bar nocturno, es muy bonita y algún pervertido podría seguirla después de su trabajo - comentó sentándose de pronto sobre la silla de su escritorio.

Hinata descansaba tranquilamente después de los medicamentos, Sasuke volteó a ver a la enferma, interesado en lo que decía.

\- ¿Bar? - preguntó y la rubia dio un brinco en su lugar y se cubrió los labios pintados de carmín con las manos de princesa.

\- ¡Uppsi!

El Uchiha la encaró desconfiado y la Yamanaka estaba segura que le estaba advirtiendo que era mejor que prosiguiera ahora que lo había dejado escapar.

\- Mira, soy una conocida de Hinata de hace bastante tiempo, supongo que por eso pudiste encontrar mi número y el de este hospital, está en la puerta de su nevera ¿verdad? - preguntó retorica y él no se dignó a contestar creyendo obvia la respuesta, Ino suspiró - Además de trabajar de secretaria para mi esposo, después trabaja en un bar nocturno como mesera, la fatiga y la falta de horas de sueño necesarias la han dejado agotada y su sistema inmunológico bajó, supongo que ha de quererte mucho ya que es muy probable que lo hace por ayudarte - dijo rodando la silla de su escritorio para darle la espalda y poder levantarse junto a unos papeles. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos. Antes de poder decir algo a la rubia la puerta se abrió bruscamente. - ¿¡Cariño!? - cuestionó ella al ver a un pelirrojo entrando con la respiración dificultosa.

Sasuke se tensó por completo al ver que era el mismo hombre de ayer.

\- ¡Hi-Hinata! ¿Cómo está? Vine tan pronto dijiste que la habían ingresado al hospital, ¿qué sucedió? Tuvo un accidente o algo...- preguntaba exaltado como jamás había estado.

Ino sintió un gota resbalar por su sien.

Doble Ups.

\- Gaara, cálmate - dijo acercándose a él y poniendo las manos en sus hombros con una forzada sonrisa despreocupada - Puede que...yo...hum... haya exagerado solo "un poquito" y no te informe que era solo un resfriado - dijo cohibida la rubia esquivando la mirada de forma nerviosa.

Gaara se tensó y luego suspiró aliviado.

\- Por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así, sabes que no es solo tu amiga - pidió el pelirrojo. Ino asintió con culpa. El pelirrojo suspiró - Siempre tan terca, y eso que le advertí - murmuró en tono de reprensión refiriéndose a la peliazul, entonces notó otro visitante a parte de él - Oye cariño, ¿quien es ese chico abatido que está cerca de Hinata? - preguntó Gaara en un susurro a su esposa.

Ino sólo le agitó la mano despreocupada y le pidió para dejar a ambos solos, con eso se retiraron, un Gaara con la mirada desconfiada y una Yamanaka con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Sasuke siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cerrado la puerta.

~ Así que su esposo es el jefe de Hinata. Tan solo eso... y el aroma de ayer seguramente era del bar ~ analizó el azabache.

"-Debe de quererte mucho."

Encaró sin expresión alguna la chica sobre la cama, sintiendo un ligero e imperceptible rubor en su mejilla.

Ella estaba en ese estado por estar tratando de ayudarlo y él imaginando que no era tan santa como se mostraba y lo estaba engañando, como si tuviera algún derecho de sentirse enojado cuando la estuvo usando sin remordimientos.

Hizo una mueca herida y tomó su decisión.

* * *

 **Semanas después.**

\- ¿Qué-qué significa esto? - preguntó la peliazul en extrema duda encarando el sobre marrón en sus manos, cuando lo abrió y encontró una cantidad de dinero suficiente para un mes entero.

Sus ojos perlas lavanda exigían respuestas del Uchiha que la miraba de forma indescifrable.

Ambos se encontraban como el día que Hinata le ofreció techo y declaró sus sentimientos.

La nieve caía y cubría los árboles desnudos y las pocas hojas rojizas y secas, dejando sobre todo el paisaje, autos, veredas y calle, una camada fina y tierna de nieve, las estrellas en el cielo eran perfectamente visibles por el cielo nocturno totalmente despejado y la luna creciente brillaba como una sonrisa.

Con su poncho marrón parcialmente cubierto de copos de nieve, con una expresión tan helada como el clima Sasuke le contestó con una parcial verdad:

\- Te devuelvo el favor que hiciste por mi, ya encontré otro lugar en donde quedarme y no te necesito mas. Hinata parpadeó y se tensó con una expresión confundida, había venido a verlo, preocupada con el hecho de que ahora era el Uchiha quien llegaba tarde y exhausto a casa, reduciendo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, cuando él la vio esperándolo afuera de ese restaurante la recibió con una expresión asombrada para luego mirarla serio y sacar un sobre con dinero y sin mas ni una palabra entregárselo. Hinata miró el sobre de dinero sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Un silencio incómodo se formó en ese lugar. Sasuke esperó que dijera algo, cualquier cosa pero ella encaraba seria el sobre de dinero. Suspiró imaginando que quizás ella aun no asimilaba lo que él pretendía decir, le dio la espalda llamando la atención de la Hyuga con su voz fría. - Escucha, no me interesas y no pretendo corresponderte, es realmente ingenuo e idiota de ti esperar que en algún momento lo hiciera pero ahora ya no sucederá, no tengo mas porque estar en tu casa y seguir utilizándote, creo que es mejor dejar eso en claro antes de irme - declaró el pelinegro.

El silencio siguió.

Alrededor de ellos las personas pasaban de un lado a otro,apresuradas por sus propios asuntos.

Sasuke se sintió impaciente.

¿No diría nada?

\- ¿Tienes otro lugar para quedarte? - el moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño y la miró por sobre el hombro, ¿solo eso preguntaría?

\- Hn - gruñó en respuesta analizando extrañado las facetas de la serena ojiperla.

\- Oh - soltó casi inaudible sin expresión en su rostro, encogiéndose de hombros como si no estuviera sorprendida. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos.

~ ¿"Oh"? ¿Solo eso? ~ la miró incrédulo por tan simple respuesta.

Acababa de decirle que era una idiota y confesar que se aprovechaba de su hospitalidad y recibía un simple "¡Oh!'', como si no la afectará en nada.

¿Qué clase de reacción era esa?

Esperó lágrimas, palabras clichés de "eso no es verdad" o "Mientes, deja de bromear", ¿siquiera preguntaría a donde encontró otro lugar- que por cierto no era verdad- o si iba a vivir con alguna otra mujer? Al contrario Hinata parecía muy conformada con sus respuestas cortas.

¿Acaso ella esperaba eso? ¿Por eso actuaba con tanta normalidad?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro hacia al frente dejando de mirarla, tensó la mandíbula.

~ Así es mejor ~ pensó el pelinegro al ver que no trataba de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y solo aceptaba todo sencillamente.

Era mas fácil para él que no tratará de detenerlo.

Se había aprovechada de ella, de esos sentimientos puros que mostraban con la mirada por las mañanas, con los desayunos y tratos cariñosos, con las preocupaciones casi maternales, cuando ella le hacía el amor de forma deliciosa hasta embriagarlo, con sus sutiles formas de decir te amo sin palabras, y mientras aprovechaba su ingenuidad él acabó enamorado.

Pero no la merecía, se sentía culpable por haber abusado de su hospitalidad y mantener la esperanza de la inocente y pura Hyuga, al punto de hacerla caer enferma mientras él actuaba como un cretino, acorrándola en aquel sofá.

Él jamás se importó con los sentimientos de la ojiperla hasta ahora y se sentía terrible por eso, alguien como ella merecía a una persona dulce y cariños, todo lo contrario a él, no era de su naturaleza actuar de esa forma y lo mas probable era que Sasuke jamás cambiaría esa forma seria de actuar, pero seguramente con la personalidad que tenía Hinata no sería problema para ella encontrar a otro, no tardaría mucho en que alguien se diera cuenta la joya que ella era.

\- Te aconsejo que no sigas como idiota trayendo a desconocidos a tu casa, podías acabar en una situación peor que solo alguien solo viviendo bajo tu techo, a menos que desees alguna clase de violador o estafador - aconsejó sin emoción de espaldas a ella para tomar otro camino.

Sasuke se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que ella lograría encontrar alguien que la hiciera mas feliz que él.

Bajo los copos de nieve y las pocas luces de la ciudad Hinata lo vio marcharse sin recibir explicaciones concretas, encaró su espalda y su porte firme que sin vacilación seguía alejándose entre la gente, sin mirar atrás una sola vez, sin buscar la mirada de ella, y sin mas, Hinata lo dejó partir, dándole la espalda de igual forma con la intención de volver a su propria casa.

~ Tú no eras un desconocido ~ pensó mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su fleco.

Era el otoño mas frío del siglo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los pasos fueron disminuyendo gradualmente, atrás de él sus propias pisadas quedaron marcadas en la nieve.

Se detuvo por completo y miró a la nada.

Las personas chocaban con él pidiendo ligeras disculpas antes de seguir su propio camino en dirección a sus destinos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ...- se mantuvo en silencio y apretó con fuerzas sus dientes al saber que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer - ¡Maldición! - masculló chasqueando la lengua y dando media vuelta para luego empezar a caminar lentamente por donde vino, segundos después sus pasos aceleraron para mas tarde echarse a correr en busca de la chica que acababa de dejar bajo la nieve.

Corrió y su aliento caliente entró en contacto con el helado ambiente.

No la merecía, él lo sabía.

Corrió mirando siempre hacia al frente, buscando con la mirada a la chica, esperando que siguiera en donde se había despedido.

La había utilizado, él estaba consciente de ello.

Corrió algunos metros hacia adelante y notó que Hinata no estaba mas ahí, ella no había quedado con la esperanza de que él volviera, era comprensible, ¿quien esperaría eso por parte de alguien como él?

Jadeando se detuvo justo en las pisadas marcadas profundas de la peliazul que había dejado al estar parada ahí por bastante tiempo, observándolo partir, y ahora el volvía.

Por que se había enamorado, y era un egoísta.

Al diablo con el "ella merece conocer alguien mejor", jamás permitiría que eso pasará.

Era un cliché idiota que no congeniaba con alguien como él.

Entre la gente pudo divisar una larga cabellera azulada tan oscura como un manto nocturno, el tejido rojo de la bufanda que ella portaba era la marca registrada que la destacaba entre la multitud.

Volvió a correr en su dirección sin importarse con las miradas curiosas de los demás, solo se importó en alcanzarla antes que el impulso que había actuado sobre él se acabará y el orgullo le volviera.

Tomó su mano para que ella dejará de alejarse, sintió que Hinata se tensaba al sentir la mano masculina tomarla repentinamente, pero no volteaba a verlo, como si supiera que fuera él.

Hinata había actuado tranquila y aceptando todo como si no importará realmente, como si no la lastimará, y por mas cruel que sonará Sasuke deseó que eso sucediera, que lo mirará con una muda suplica para que siguiera a su lado, para que no se fuera, porque él lo haría si lo Hinata pidiera. Por que ella lo había dejado marchar como si no la afectará.

¿No era que lo amaba?

¿Por que no se mostraba herida?

¿Era egoísta pedir que mostrará que se importaba si él se iba o no?

Ella ladeó el rostro y lo miró por sobre el hombro, alzando ligeramente la mirada para encarar sin emoción los ojos negros del Uchiha, algo que Sasuke realmente no esperaba, con tanta frialdad como si no fuera tan sólo hace unos días se habían devorado a besos.

\- ¿Siquiera ibas a tratar de detenerme? - cuestionó el Uchiha como si estuviera indignado, sosteniendo la pequeña mano de princesa que ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo índigo mientras él esquivaba la mirada avergonzado por fin entrando en razón y comprendiendo que había tenido un arrebato y actuado precipitado, casi por impulso la soltó pero la había llamado y ahora decir el porque.

Y eso no era lo que debería decir en estos momentos pero era una de las razones por las que se encontraba actualmente agitado, esa indiferencia que ahora Hinata mostraba lo estaba hiriendo, ¿realmente no le importaba dejarlo ir?

Era comprensible que estuviera enojada o herida y le gritará al descubrir que la había utilizado pero actuar tranquila como si no le interesará era llegaba a ser una ofensa que hería no sólo su ego sino a él, aunque merecía recibir cualquier clase de trató desde un enojo a hasta la mas remota indiferencia no podía evitar estar enojado.

¿No era tan fuerte su amor por él?

Hinata lo encaraba a traves del flequillo y luego volvió la mirada al frente, como si estuviera por ignorarlo.

Estaba bien, era justo que lo tratará fría como él solía actuar pero...

-... ¿No vas a decir nada? - exigió saber sosteniendo la mano de la ojiperla, estaba nervioso al ver que estuviera así en esa situación, encogiéndose de hombros como si no interesará, él estaba ansioso, con el corazón en la boca, agitado y exaltado, tratando de recuperar el aliento y ella siquiera contestaba - ¿¡Por que actúas como si no te importará!? - gruñó, prácticamente desesperado, realmente le cabreaba que simplemente lo dejará ir, ¿era egoísta pedir que lo perdonará así como así y sólo volviera a como estaban minutos antes, con él recibiendo esa mirada profunda de parte de ella, con una sonrisa de alegría por verlo?

La verdad que sí.

Y Sasuke lo sabía.

Pero era un egoísta y no lo negaba.

\- ¿Debería de hacerlo? - cuestionó sin emoción aun ocultando su rostro de él.

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de sacudirla como si eso fuera a quitar alguna reacción mas vívida que una muñeca sin emociones.

¿Cómo qué "debería de hacerlo"?

Era obvio que la respuesta era que ¡sí! ¡Debía de hacerlo! Mostrar que le afectaba que él se alejará, o haber mostrado al menos una expresión herida.

Sasuke se sintió explotar por esa reacción carente de emoción.

\- ¡Sí! - gruñó demostrando toda la irritación que sentía a través de su voz - ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¿¡Cómo puedes actuar como si no te afectará cuando trataste por todos los medios enamorarme y finalmente lo lograbas!?

Después de segundos de que las palabras escaparan de su labios Sasuke se congeló por completo, su cuerpo se sintió tenso y la temperatura llegó a su rostro al darse cuenta de que se acababa de confesar por puro impulsoen plena calle con todos los espectadores interesados encarándolos con curiosidad.

Mientras él se sonrojaba ligeramente apenado vio que el cuerpo de la pequeña mujer temblaba ligeramente en su lugar, con hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha.

Se preguntó si ella estaría llorando o quizás temblaba de rabia por la osadía de las preguntas que él acababa de profesar pero para el Uchiha fue algo de esperanza, una reacción significaba que aun había sentimientos, la indiferencia a su vez siempre significaba completamente lo contrario, esperó que quizás ella volteará y le gritará "¿Crees que voy a creerte eso? Seguro me estás mintiendo", sin embargo nada de eso vino, Hinata sólo logró sorprenderlo mas a cada segundo, como lo venía haciendo desde que la conoció.

Estaba riendo suavemente.

Ensanchó los ojos soltando la mano de ella y mirándola incrédulo.

¿Se estaba riendo de su confesión?

La pequeña mujer volteó el con una ligera sonrisa y los pómulos enrojecidos, tratando de disimular su risa cubriendo sus labios carnosos y rojizos con sus dedos delgados pero fallando en el proceso.

El Uchiha la miró completamente confundido pero rápidamente frunció el ceño con irritación.

-¿¡Qué rayos es tan gracioso!? - cuestionó indignado, él acababa de confesarse y ella se reía en su cara como si fuera lo mas gracioso que había oído entonces mientras la observaba pudo notar con detenimiento que sus ojos estaban vidriosos con ligeras lágrimas en los costados y su sonrisa contenta parecía casi de alivio.

\- Lo-lo lamento - contestó entre la suave risa mientras limpiaba los costados de sus ojos que por poco dejaban escapar las lágrimas acumuladas - Me-me siento aliviada - confesó con una sinceridad explicando esa risa al no saber si sentirse feliz o llorar, Sasuke encontró su expresión feliz algo bello - Me-me preguntaba cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en confesarte - esa confesión provocó que el Uchiha quedará estático mirando aun mas incrédulo la peliazul quien seguía limpiando su rostro, encogida sobre si misma.

\- ¿¡Qué...!? - no pudo articular ni una palabra, estupefacto con lo que Hinata decía, él no era un libro abierto como ella, no había manera de saber lo que Sasuke pensaba, tenía un buen control sobre sus emociones faciales y sentimientos era casi imposible saber lo que sentía entonces porque parecía saber que él ya había caído rendido ante ella - ¿Cómo tú...? - la frase quedó al aire.

Hinata alzó la mirada para luego esquivarla con un enorme sonrojo.

~ Bueno, fuiste algo obvio la noche anterior ~ pensó recordando lo desesperado que la poseía la noche anterior, devorándola hambriento. Hinata podía leerlo como un libro abierto, no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta después de lo ocurrido que él estaba celoso aquella noche, por eso le platicó una felación. Así cómo también descubrió que estaba preocupado por ella a causa de la pequeña mentira que le dijo Ino, ( jamás trabajo en ningún bar, realmente sólo era trabajo extra en esa semana). Tampoco es que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la utilizaba para pasar el rato, desde el principio sabría que sería así y lo invitó aun así, porque desde semanas antes de invitarlo venía enamorada de un vagabundo, que aun en su miseria se mostraba sereno, paciente y con tanta dignidad cómo ninguno y algo en su actitud la atrapó.

\- Hablas entre sueños - excusó la peliazul en una respuesta rápida. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Mientes - contestó en automático, incrédulo de que fuera por eso. Hinata se tensó al verse descubierta, pero no dijo más nada, esquivando la mirada a otro punto, el Uchiha le exigió respuestas y ella sólo lo encaró ruborizada.

\- ¿En verdad importa cómo? - cuestionó con un imperceptible puchero. Sasuke parpadeó, se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo.

Por primera vez en varios meses una sonrisa serena apareció en su rostro.

\- No. - contestó tranquilo, antes de jalarla y atraerla a un largo beso.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos por unos segundos y luego los cerró enredando la lengua con la del Uchiha y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de éste. Al fin de al cabo su plan había funcionado, así cómo sabía que al principio no sería más que un aprovechado, con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación terminaría enamorándolo, sólo debía sembrar la semilla y regarla hasta que por fin naciera los frutos de su cosecha, si las cosas no hubieran salido cómo deseaba, al menos lo habría intentado.


	6. Chapter 6

El policía aspirante y la pequeña Yakuza

 **Sinopsis:** Sobre Hinata sabrán tres cosas; Los rollos de canela son sus favoritos, Tiene once años y a miles de hombres bajo sus órdenes cuando así lo desee, Incumplió el primer mandato de la mafia japonesa a la cual ella es la heredera a causa de Sasuke Uchiha, un joven policía. Para estar igual sabrán tres cosas sobre Sasuke; No le gustaba nada en particular; Acababa de cumplir 18 años y era aspirante a la policía de Konoha; Creía que Hinata Hyuga, una pequeña mafiosa, era rara pero tierna.

 **Género:** Lolicon; Romance; Policía; Yakuza _(mafia japones)_

 **Edad:** Hinata 11; Sasuke 18

 **Parejas:** SasuHina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mandamiento Hyuga de la mafia japonesa número 1:**

Jamás te relaciones con una autoridad.

\- ¡Susano'o!

Los zapatos negros se levantaron con fuerza mientras que la parte principal de la avenida principal, pasando por otros pares de pies de los traficantes, se quedaron atrás cuando él pasaba.

Cuatros patas caninas corrían por delante a unos metros de distancia, persiguiendo al ladrón que llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de coro femenina.

La típica máscara que cubría todo el rostro, era de color negro, tenía jeans rasgados y viejos algo holgados, el pelo castaño que dejaba tan solo las puntas de su cabello estaban a muestra a causa de la máscara, una chaqueta azul y una camisa gris desgastada . El ladrón huía del perro que venía detrás de él a toda velocidad, a unos metros atrás, otro chico que parecía ser más joven los perseguía con el ceño fruncido tratando de alcanzar a su perro.

El ladrón tragó grueso y volvió a mirar al frente, chocando entre la gente que se alejaba aterrada por el arma en la mano y la máscara que llevaba, miró a todas partes en busca de una ruta de escape, y la encontró. Sonrió de lado satisfecho y aumentó la velocidad todo lo que pudo para algunos metros al frente perderse entre la gente y entrar en un callejón.

El policía que venía atrás, con un pelo negro cuervo, ojos tan oscuros como sus pupilas negras, el uniforme oficial de la policía de Konoha, una ciudad que se encontraba rodeada por un bosque enorme a la cual la familia Uchiha estaba al mando de las fuerzas armadas, desde la policía regional hasta la milicia, en su cinturón está atado al porta armas del lado derecho y al izquierdo un radio comunicador de la policía. El pelinegro frunció el ceño al perder el rastro del ladrón, se detuvo unos momentos para que su perro lo encontrará nuevamente y parpadeó al notar que su perro olfateaba el suelo y soltaba un ladrido al encontrar el rastro para luego retomar el camino entre la gente , entrecerró los ojos ónix y corrió tras del can.

El ladrón entró a un callejón sin salida.

El perro siguió tiempo después y se oyó los ladridos estruendosos del canino.

Luego nada.

\- ¡Susano'o! - el joven policía se alarmó al no oír nada mientras se acercaba al callejón, sacó el arma del cinturón y se apoyó contra la pared en la esquina del callejón sin salida. Tomó un respiro profundo y contó mentalmente hasta tres para sentirse preparado - Parado. ¡Policía! - el Uchiha saltó hacia la entrada del callejón y apuntó el arma hacia el frente, buscó por todas partes su perro con la mirada al igual que el ladrón pero en lugar de encontrarlos a ellos solos había algo más en ese lugar.

A parte de botes de basura, una puerta trasera de un establecimiento y cajas abandonadas por todos lados estaba el ladrón tirado en el suelo agonizando de dolor, hecho un ovillo mientras se quejaba de algo en su estómago y gemía al parecer algo irritado, el perro policía estaba allí también pero no estaba ladrando o mordiendo al criminal, estaba moviendo la cola contento mientras que una niña le sobaba la cabeza.

Esa niña fuera de lugar era lo que llamaba su atención.

De corto pelo azulado, un flotar índigo y dos mechones al costado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus labios pequeños de un rosado, pálido, natural, se movían para decir '' buen niño, buen niño '' hacia el perro, felicitando al parecer por su trabajo, su kimono blanco elegante no congeniaba con el local en donde se encuentra, rodeada de esa basura de restaurante o lo que fuera ese local, el kimono blanco estaba atado con un grueso obi lila adornado con dibujos abstractos de color blanco, en su otra mano llevaba un pequeño abanico de madera.

Toda su vestimenta gritaba una chica de una familia tradicional.

 _¿Qué hacía en los suburbios de Konoha? o mas bien, ¿qué hacía en ese callejón sin salida?_

La chica alzó la mirada el recién llegado que tenía en sus manos la armada apuntada, se sobresaltó y lo miró asustada.

El joven se sorprendió al ver su rostro.

Los ojos de la niña eran perlados, de un color lavanda con tono blanquecino además de que su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, sin marca alguna de cicatriz o heridas, tan perfecta que parecía un manuscrito en blanco listo para ser marcado.

Se veía como una muñeca perfectamente fabricada.

Frunció el ceño al ver que se estaba distrayendo.

Guardando el arma mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos, ella se levantó lentamente poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas, sin cruzar sus miradas.

\- ¡Susano'o ven aquí! - llamó el pelinegro y el perro marrón dejó de mover el rabo y puso la lengua nuevamente para dentro, deshaciendo lo que parecía una sonrisa de cachorro, volteó a su dueño y compañero yendo hasta él - ¿Qué haces aquí niña? Estos lugares son peligrosos para que andes sola - dijo mirándola desconfiado mientras se acercaba al ladrón que gemía tirado en el suelo. La peliazul le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Esperaba a mi hermano, oficial - explicó con tranquilidad en la voz pero el ligero temblor de sus manos apretadas en el abanico no pasó desapercibido por los ojos del Uchiha.

\- ¿Aquí? - el mayor arqueó la ceja dispuesto contradecir su explicación. El azabache se agachó frente al ladrón, examinó el hombre en el suelo para saber si era el mismo que estaba buscando aunque ya sabía que era así, pero los protocolos eran los protocolos, Después confirmar lo obligó a quedar de espaldas contra el suelo sin importarse si este aun sigue quejándose de dolor y sin delicadeza le quitó la máscara, la peliazul siguió sus movimientos sin perder ni un detalle.

\- E-era el único lugar en donde esperar, oficial - contestó ella algo atropellada en sus palabras, esquivando la mirada por pocos segundos que él no pudo percibir por estar observando el castaño que aun sostenía su estómago con una mueca de dolor. El pelinegro alzó la vista aun agachado y con la mano en el rostro del criminal, tan sólo para darle una fugaz mirada desconfiada a la chica, luego volver a mirar al ladrón, lo analizó antes de buscar con la mirada el bolso que éste había robado y encontró el objeto al lado de los pies, apenas a vista, de la pequeña, se veían sus medias blancas y unas sandalias tradicionales que iban de juego con el kimono blanco, lo que llamaba la atención del joven azabache era el hecho de que el bolso estaba ahí sin rastros de polvo, tierra o basura, tampoco las pertenencias estaban esparcidas o el bolso estaba tirado como ocurriría si el bolso hubiera caído o sido arrojado, sino que estaba ahí al lado de ella como si alguien lo hubiera tomado con delicadeza y reposado en el suelo con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? - preguntó extrañado con la situación mientras sacaba de su cinturón las esposas y levantaba al ladrón del suelo haciéndolo poner sus brazos en su espalda para esposar sus muñecas, el castaño seguía aullando de dolor y no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, de verdad aparentaba estar debilitado.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - la niña parpadeó confundida con el cambio repentino de preguntas, sostuvo mas fuerte el abanico entre sus manos - Él e-estaba huyendo y casi chocó contra mi pero por suerte su perro me ha ayudado - contestó sonriendo suavemente hacía el perro que ladró contento en respuesta y movió la cola inquieto, el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos hacía ella y hacía su perro.

Analizando al criminal no pudo mas que encontrar extraña toda la situación.

El ladrón no tenía rastros de sangre o heridas hechas por su perro como generalmente pasaba, Susano'o había sido entrenado para eso, morder y atrapar ladrones firmemente con sus dientes, pero ahora estaba ahí abanando la cola como solía hacer solo con él después de un día de trabajo, se supone que el perro debía desconfiar de todos a menos que recibiera ordenes de un policía de que estuviera quieto, además el ladrón se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en el estómago, con gemidos y gruñidos ahogados como si le faltará el aire, su perro no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, no tendría sentido atacar su estómago si él ladrón estaba de espaldas escapando.

En la mente del Uchiha algo no encuadraba, la miró desconfiado al terminar de esposar al ladrón para que ella supiera que no creía completamente en lo que decía, algo que la niña pareció entender en su mirada ya que esquivó los ojos hacía otro lado con la mejillas ligeramente coloreadas como si tratará de huir de su penetrante mirada, se veía aun mas pequeña cuando se encogía sobre si misma como lo hacía ahora.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la puerta trasera del establecimiento, que el Uchiha aun no reconocía de que se trataba, se abrió a causa de un castaño, de ojos perlados, de la misma tez igual de pálida, una largo cabello, vendas en la frente, portaba un kimono negro con una yukata blanca por debajo, se veía notablemente mas maduro que la niña aproximadamente entre 12 o 14 años, pero sus ojos igual de raros de encontrar como el de la peliazul era lo que daba a entender que eran parientes.

\- Neji-nii-san - la peliazul dijo sobresaltada al girar hacia la puerta para ver el recién llegado.

~ Así que ese es a quien se refería ~ pensó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño ~ Genial otro mocoso ~

\- Ojou-sama, ¿está usted bien? ¿Te hicieron daño estos hombres? - preguntó alarmado acercándose de inmediato a la peliazul y poniéndose frente a ella de forma protectora. - ¿Éste hombre te tocó o hizo algo raro?, no tenga miedo, puede decírmelo si algo le hizo hablaremos con padre y...- fue interrumpido.

El pelinegro sintió un tic sobre su ojo izquierdo, cerró los parpados y tensó la mandíbula buscando paciencia para no proferir un ''maldición'' frente a chiquillos, era un oficial debía dar ejemplo de acuerdo a su hermano.

Pero...¿Acaso tenía cara de pedófilo? ¿Es que no veía que era un policía?

No era un depravado que acosaba niñas, jamás saldría con una mocosa, siquiera salía con chicas, solía mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de mujeres, todas era extremadamente fastidiosas, pegadizas y puras molestias.

Es mas, abominaba los asquerosos que se metían con menores.

\- ¡No me interesan las niñas! - gruñó el policía hacia el menor que ahora alzaba la mirada hacía él, ambos se fruncían el ceño, aunque el moreno estaba mas irritado que el castaño.

El ladrón murmuró algo que el policía ignoró y sólo lo sacudió una vez para que se estuviera quieto sin dejar de encarar al Hyuga.

\- No me refería a eso...tú eres un po...- antes de poder terminar el castaño fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta por la peliazul.

\- ¡Ne-Neji-niisan no es lo que tú crees! El-el oficial es un hombre bueno, me ha ayudado cuando el ladrón se cruzó conmigo - excusó la ojiperla provocando que los dos la miraran sorprendidos.

Neji la encaró asombrado y el Uchiha quedó incrédulo.

~ ¿Buen hombre? ¿Ayudado? Pero ¿qué...?~ no comprendió por que decía semejante mentira, él no hizo nada, ahora que Sasuke lo paraba para pensar esa niña había dicho lo mismo de su perro, que el perro la había ayudado.

La ojiperla volteó a verlo con los ojos agrandados y las mejillas coloreadas, con su pequeña mano hizo una señal de "por favor" como si rogará que colaborará con ella y le siguiera la corriente.

Algo se removió dentro del Uchiha haciendo que ensancharan los ojos a mas no poder.

Sintió como por adentro se sintió algo incomodo en su pecho, un malestar de su corazón que acababa de aumentar de ritmo cardíaco.

Y no supo decir si era por esos ojos saltones suplicantes o por ese rubor que la hacían ver mas viva o por su forma delicada de moverse que la hacía parecer una muñeca fabricada para ser expuesta de adorno y decoración pero el Uchiha la describió como algo que jamás había pensado de alguien...se veía tierna.

Sumamente tierna.

La miró atónito por incontables segundos.

\- Estaba tras él - fue lo único que contestó el Uchiha dejando de inmediato de mirarla, no mintió pero tampoco negó lo que ella dijo.

¿Qué rayos acababa de sucederle? Era lo único que podía preguntarse no había sabido cómo actuar y que quedarse sin palabras no era propio de él. El castaño lo miró desconfiado por unos minutos antes de que la niña volviera a llamarle la atención.

\- ¿Ves? Me no me ha hecho nada Neji-niisan - dijo tocando el hombro de forma tranquilizadora del castaño.

Sasuke contrajo las cejas sintiéndose ofendido por el chico.

¿Él era un oficial por qué rayos desconfiaba de él?

\- Tsk...No deberías dejar que tu hermanita esperé en lugares como estos, son peligrosos como ves - acusó Sasuke para tener la última palabra - Mejor vayan con sus padres, aquí no es lugar para niños - gruñó algo molesto mientras obligaba al criminal a avanzar - Camina - ordenó y sólo recibió un gruñido de dolor y irritación por parte del ladrón.

Oyó un bufido de burla por parte del menor pero lo ignoró, era mejor mantener la calma, aunque no le agradaban los mocosos.

\- El Okami (lobo) tiene razón Ojou-sama es mejor que entremos, padre estará enojado si descubre que se escapó de la reunión - reprochó con un tono calmo a la peliazul, ella hizo una expresión aprehensiva mientras Neji le ponía la mano tras el hombro para guiarla hacía adentro.

Sasuke se detuvo y volteó a los dos que ya le daban la espalda y se dirigían a la puerta trasera de aquel lugar.

¿Okami?...¿Se refería a mi? ¿Me ha llamado lobo? pensó mirando incrédulo sus espaldas.

La niña tenía la mano en la boca y lo miró cohibida.

\- Necesitaba un respiro de ese lugar Neji-niisan..so-son a-aburridos - dijo agachando la cabeza y encogiéndose sobre si misma temiendo decir algo equivocado, recibió una risa divertida y corta por parte del castaño.

\- Tienes razón Ojou-sama...

A cada palabra el Uchiha los encontraba aun mas extraños.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! - gruñó el ladrón atrayendo la atención de Sasuke, el pelinegro volteó a verlo cuando por fin había proferido alguna frase, pero se extrañó con lo que dijo - ¡Si que patea fuerte joder! - gruñó mas para si mismo mientras recuperaba el aliento. El Policía frunció el ceño desconfiado - Oye, ¿qué rayos haces? Esto es abuso de autoridad tengo derechos y...- el ladrón formó un escándalo cuando el policía le levantó la camisa sin dejar de sostener sus muñecas en la espalda y dejó a muestra su abdomen.

\- Cállate - gruñó Sasuke para interrumpirlo y luego alzó ambas cejas incrédulo al dejar al descubierto el torso del criminal, comprendiendo por fin que había sucedido en ese lugar.

Por eso le costaba respira al ladrón, le había pegado tan fuerte que la marca de la sandalia de la niña estaba en su abdomen.

Sin duda alguna la chica había detenido al ladrón.

Pero cómo demonios hizo para ganar contra un hombre el doble de su tamaño? Era algo que no podía contestar

\- ¡Oe niña! - Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la chica que ya estaba en la puerta tras su pariente, los dos voltearon el rostro para verlo de inmediato al oír su voz - ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó provocando que ambos niños ensancharan los ojos.

¿Tan rara era su pregunta para que pusieran esa expresión?

La ojiperla entreabrió los labios y el castaño la detuvo.

\- Ojou-sama - la voz del castaño sonó a advertencia. Ella comprendió y mordió su labio inferior antes de mirar aprehensiva al Uchiha.

\- No debería darle mi nombre a desconocidos, oficial, solo a personas que sé el nombre - excusó la pequeña retomando una sonrisa serena en el rostro, juntando las manos sobre su abanico y mirando atentamente al mayor.

El pelinegro arqueó la ceja.

¿Esa fue su forma de perguntarle por su nombre a él? Qué niña tan rara, generalmente los niños solo pedían el nombre y ya está, esa chica tenía cierta astucia.

\- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke - se presentó el mayor encogiéndose de hombros - Ahora no somos desconocidos, ¿cual es el tuyo? - volvió a preguntar algo fastidiado por tener que repetirse y dejarse llevar por el juego de esa pequeña.

Neji trató nuevamente de advertir a la peliazul que no le dijera, le tomó la muñeca en donde ella sostenía el abanico y la miró con reprensión.

 _ **Mandamiento número 1:** Jamás te relaciones con una autoridad._

 _Articulo 1: Evita meterte en asuntos de la policía._

 _Articulo 2: Evita decir tu nombre a una autoridad._

La peliazul lo miró aturdida por unos segundos y antes que Neji pudiera jalarla hacía adentro le contestó con una sonrisa suave al policía.

\- Hinata, Hyuga Hinata - dijo antes de desaparecer dentro de aquel lugar y que la puerta fuera cerrada por el sobre-protector ojiperla.

Sasuke quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, el ladrón lo miró de reojo y pensó que podía aprovechar su distracción para huir, trató de liberarse pero el pelinegro sólo afianzó su agarre sin siquiera mirarlo, el criminal gruñó de dolor.

\- ¡Ah! Maldito esto es ab...- fue interrumpido.

\- Sí, sí, como digas, camina malhechor - dijo sin emoción mientras volvía la mirada al frente y salía del callejón - Susano'o, vámonos - llamó a su perro que hasta ahora había quedado quieto meneando la cola una que otra vez hacía la peliazul en la puerta pero como está ya se fue no tenía porque menearla mas que a su dueño.

Sasuke se retiró con el criminal junto a su perro, en momentos como estos debía estar sonriendo de lado satisfecho por cumplir con su trabajo y tener mas un criminal tras las rejas pero estaba algo aturdido.

Aquella niña que parecía una muñeca de exposición, fabricada perfectamente.

 _" - Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."_

Tenía un bonito nombre que congeniaba con su esa cálida sonrisa que le dio.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese tonto pensamiento. Su perro le ladró para llamar su atención y Sasuke lo miró desde arriba aun llevando al ladrón. Susano'o le meneó la cola y sacó la lengua mientras caminaba contento, parecía que sonreía.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y suspiró.

\- Chica rara - murmuró para si mismo al pensar todo lo extraño de la situación anterior.

Una niña de frágil apariencia, que detenía ladrones con patadas aparentemente fuertes para dejarlos agonizando en el suelo y sin aire por varios minutos, de ojos que nadie jamás creería que existían a menos que lo vieran y con un pariente que la llamaba de forma respetuosa y la sobre-protegía.

Que persona tan rara pero adorable a la vez.

[...]

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho tu nombre? - preguntó Neji mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo en dirección a la reunión de los Hyuga.

\- Otou-sama dice que debo tan solo evitar decir mi nombre, además de que debo mantener la educación a todo momento, creía conveniente responderle sería una falta de respeto después que él me haya dicho su nombre - contestó tranquila mientras caminaba a cortos y elegantes pasos con ambas manos en su pequeño abanico a la altura de su cintura - A-ademas no me pareció ser mala persona sino alguien bueno - contestó ligeramente ruborizada temiendo sonar demasiado infantil, pero aun era una niña así que no tenía que preocuparse tanto, eso si no perteneciera a la familia que pertenecía.

Neji la miró de reojo.

\- Los policías no son buenos Hinata-sama, no para gente como nosotros. Por eso debemos mantenernos alejados de los lobos, por el momento no diremos nada a Padre* - avisó el castaño a su lado deteniéndose frente a la puerta corrediza de papel con adornos de dibujos de flores y ramas de árboles.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y suspiró, algo agotada de que siempre tuviera que seguir tantas reglas

\- Hai, Neji-niisan - dijo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta.

Dentro de aquella sala de piso de madera estaban sentados uno al lado del otro los Hyugas, a la izquierda los de la familia primaria y los de la derecha la familia secundaria. Al final y en medio de todos estaba su padre y su hermana menor que acababa de cumplir seis años.

\- Ojou-sama - los del consejo Hyuga, como así solía llamar a los integrantes de las reuniones de familia, la saludaron como se debía cuando ella apareció en la puerta.

Neji ya se dirigía hacía su padre Hizashi, para sentarse en una almohada blanca con las piernas dobladas al lado su padre que era el primero de la familia secundaria.

Hinata hizo una reverencia.

\- Otou-sama, ya estoy de regreso.

\- Veo que sí hija, siéntate - ordenó al ver que ella esperaba su autorización para poder sentarse, ella enderezó la espalda y asintió agradecida antes de caminar hasta él y sentarse de forma elegante al lado derecho de su padre - ¿En donde estuviste?, sabes que no debes alejarte mucho sin la vigilancia de tu protector, además como heredera de la tercera generación debes comparecer a la reunión, vas a heredar el legado de la familia Hinata así que aprovecha estás reuniones para aprender - aconsejó su padre en un susurro sin emoción mientras los demás volvían a discutir asuntos financieros.

\- Hai, Otou-sama - dijo en un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada perlada hacía el frente.

Por que ella era Hinata Hyuga, la heredera de tercera generación de la familia Hyuga, la mafia mas influyente en Japón, bajo sus órdenes tenía a cientos de hombres y sobre sus hombros cientos de personas que debía proteger.

Pero aun sabiendo de tal responsabilidad no podía evitar pensar el nombre del oficial.

Sasuke...se leía cómo el que ''presta ayuda", que lindo nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

**La mujer del Hokage**

 **Sinopsis:** Tenía 16, o al menos así creía y recordaba ya que de acuerdo al Nanadaime en realidad él tenía 31 años pero había sufrido los efectos de un jutsu enemigo que le devolvieron a su época mental y física de Akatsuki. Sasuke no estaba seguro de mucho, sólo que el niño llamado Boruto era muy similar a Naruto, que Himawari era la copia de su madre, y que quería desesperadamente pasarse de la raya con la esposa del Hokage, Hinata Uzumaki.

 **Género;** Infidelidad; Romance; Traición; Lemon; Fantasía; Universo de Boruto.

 **Pareja:** SasuHina; mención NaruHina.

 **Edad:** Hinata 30; Sasuke 31 _(apariencia de 16.)_

\- Ara Sasuke-kun, ¿has despertado?

Apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Sasuke mantenía sus brazos cruzados y observaba a la peliazul cocinando el desayuno.

\- Hn. - aun siendo obvia la respuesta se abstuvo de parecer más grosero de lo que ya era, pero no disimuló analizar cada curva de la ojiperla, que ingenua de espaldas a él se mantenía sacando algo del horno y exponiendo aun más hacía el ese pomposo y firme trasero que quedaba perfectamente moldeado en esa falda negra, la que inusualmente ella usaba ya que era común verla con aquel horrendo pero muy conveniente pantalón crema que ocultaba sus curvas pero que dejaba a Sasuke más relajado para poder mirarla sin tener morder su propio labio inferior, aunque últimamente siquiera con esas disimuladas ropas su imaginación se mantenía tranquila porque aun así no podía evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría sacarle cada prenda lentamente.

\- Bolt quería esperar a que despertarás para que desayunen juntos y puedan irse a entrenar pero Mitsuki-kun vino a buscarlo por un asunto de equipo...- comentó soltando un risa suave que lo hizo estremecerse. Era un sonido tan placentero de oírse que le enviaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y lo excitaba más que cualquier cosa.

Eso tan sólo con reírse delicadamente cómo solía hacerlo.

Y Sasuke pronto enloquecería, pero no podía seguir reprimiéndose.

[...]

Todo comenzó hace un mes atrás. Había despertado en medio al bosque con un par de ninjas de Konoha, cosa que deduzco al ver las bandanas de éstos, alarmado los atacó y ellos parecieron sorprendidos de que lo hiciera, cómo si no hubieran esperado tal cosa por parte de él, aunque al final se recuperaron y de inmediato lo atraparon.

Y lo único que Sasuke pensaba era que debía matar a todos y cada uno de los shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja por lo que le hicieron a su hermano.

Infelizmente por más fuerte que era esos ninjas parecían preparados para una amenaza cómo él de hecho tenían clases de dispositivos que Sasuke no tenía idea de que se trataban y tardó en descubrir lo que hacían, cosa que fue aprovechada por sus "enemigos" para capturarlo, fue desde entonces que todo empezó a perder sentido para el Uchiha.

[...]

Lo llevaron de vuelta a la aldea, era algo que Sasuke esperaba ya que imaginaba que harían, llevarlo a prisión y probablemente ejecutarlo por ser un peligro para Konoha, y estaban en lo correcto, debían temerle.

Pero cuando llegó siendo escoltado sólo podía extrañarse con lo raro que lucía ciudad, había unas enormes serpientes de metal con ruedas que paseaban por sobre calles que flotaban arriba de las construcciones, todo se veía decorado con centenas de papeles enormes que tenían pintados desde comida hasta algunos productos que por lo que leyó eran utilizados para el cabello, no reconoció absolutamente ninguna construcción a no ser el monte Hokage pero este tenía dos caras más de las que recordaba, por lo que sabía la última Hokage había sido una mujer pero ahora había el rostro de Kakashi, lo que lo dejó impresionado y otro rostro que le resultaba familiar pero que negaba a creer por lo imposible que sonaba en esos momentos, hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el mismo Nanadaime, o mejor dicho Naruto.

[...]

Fue un proceso arduo, tardío, agotador y sumamente peligroso para Naruto explicar todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida hasta ahora, las reacciones de Sasuke no podían ser más de acuerdo a la personalidad que poseía al ingresar a Akatsuki y renombrar al equipo Hebi cómo Taka, incluso trató de matarlo unas cuantas veces en su oficina del Hokage pero al fin logró demostrarle que todo lo que decía era cierto, que él los ayudó en la cuarta guerra, que juntos salvaron al mundo de Kaguya, que ambos pelearon nuevamente en valle del fin y perdieron un brazo y explicó sin muchos detalles diversas cosas que sucedieron en el camino hasta detenerse en el presente, diciendo lo que sus ANBU's le informaron, que en medio a una misión que lo había enviado acabó siendo afectado por el jutsu de un enemigo al tratar de proteger a los demás integrantes de la misión y eso era lo que lo dejó en tal estado.

Lo único que Naruto no explicó fue que él se había formado una familia con Sakura y actualmente se había divorciado de ésta por pedido de la misma, justo cuando empezaba a tener una buena relación con su hija Sarada, el Uzumaki pensó que sería demasiada información por el momento y que por un tiempo evitaría mencionar el tema no sólo para Sasuke, sino también para Sakura y Sarada, cosa que duró alrededor de dos semanas hasta que conoció a su hija.

Realmente fue raro para el Uchiha estar frente a su hija de 12 años cuando él sólo tenía 16, fue incómodo al principio pero ambos supieron cómo acostumbrarse al otro.

Con Sakura es tema fue distinto, no es que no estuviera cómodo junto a la pelirosa, simplemente no le tenía interés a parte de saber cómo fue que terminaron juntos, cosa que con una expresión agotada Sakura le explicó sin mucho entusiasmo, no le contó ninguna historia de amor, ella lo persiguió durante unos meses y Sarada fue el resultado de una noche sin protección, actualmente la otra vez Haruno compartía una relación con Kiba, de acuerdo a ella, alguien más salvaje y fogoso que si le proporciona calor por las noches.

Por tal motivo de separación y por no querer sobrecargarlo de información desde el primer día Naruto decidió que se quedaría en su casa, fue de esa manera que después de largas semanas recibiendo miradas maravilladas de los dos niños Uzumaki y tratando con desconfianza a la esposa de éste que Sasuke terminó en la actual situación.

Hinata lo había hechizado.

[...]

\- ¡Espera! Sasuke-kun, _¡Ah!_ \- avergonzada por el sonido que provocó cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sonrojándose por el calor corporal y la vergüenza al sentir su pezón ser lamido y luego tomado entre sus dientes, pellizcando hasta hacerla estremecer.

Hinata había sido repentinamente besada cuando volteó hacía él quitándose el delantal rosado, que cayó al piso al ser atacada, y con movimientos indecentes de esa lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca Sasuke la dejó lo suficientemente embriagada para aturdirla y presionarla contra el balcón, sin darle tiempo de procesar lo que sucedía.

Solo volvió a la realidad al ser alzada por las caderas y puesta sobre el balcón de la cocina mientras con urgencia él Uchiha levantaba su camisa y la parte de su sostén derecho al mismo tiempo.

\- Hazlo otra vez - pidió Sasuke al abandonar su pecho y poner su rostro a la altura del rostro de ella, observándola fascinado. Una fría sensación sobre su seno ahora abandonado y empapado de saliva la hizo sentir escalofríos que endureció ambos pezones de forma dolorosa provocando un suspiro, sensación de frío que no duró mucho ya que Sasuke tomó su seno expuesto entre su mano apretando con fuerza lo que alcanzaba a poner entre su mano, - Gime así nuevamente - ordenó con la voz ronca transmitiendo lo cuanto deseaba hacerla olvidar ese apellido que ahora poseía. Enterró la cabeza entre su cuello al aprovechar que Hinata había arqueado la espalda, con eso aspiró su fragancia a ese perfume que se ponía por las mañanas y algunas ocasiones por la noches a la espera de ese hombre que no regresaba a casa por el trabajo.

Pero Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla sexualmente. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que hacer para satisfacer a una mujer pero eso no lo detuvo.

Ya no podía contener más el deseo de hacer suya a la mujer del Hokage.

\- Sasuke-kun. Yo...- ruborizada y vacilante ella apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de él para alejarlo pero no tenía fuerza y tampoco deseo de hacerlo, el oír su nombre sólo provocó un remolino de sentimientos que lo dejaban más excitado y necesitado de desatar su hakama púrpura, quitarse los pantalones y enterrar su erección entre las caderas de ella, en lugar de eso sólo le mordisqueo el cuello y presionó su rigidez contra la intimidad de Hinata y simuló lentas envestidas que solamente con la intención de aliviar un poco la tensión de su entrepierna la seduzco sin quererlo -¡Ah! - soltando otro suave gemido que le envió un tirón a su miembro ahora adolorido por lo duro que se encontraba Hinata fue atrapada por la lujuria y por ese inquietante sentimiento que venía tratando de reprimir desde hace semanas a cada vez que conocía otro lado del mejor amigo de su esposo, alejándose un poco y con la respiración irregular encaró los ojos ónix con sus perlas nubladas - _Quítate la ropa_ \- pronunció con dificultad haciendo que él ensanchará los ojos y quedará ligeramente boquiabierto.

Sasuke no necesitó más que esa frase para obedecerla de inmediato y desvestirse apresurado, desatando el cinturón de su hakama, quitando su camisa y dejando su ropa caer al suelo una tras otra.

Quizás Hinata se arrepentiría después, pero eso sería solo después de permitir que Sasuke la tomará entre sus brazos cargándola por las escaleras hasta llevarla a la alcoba donde sería poseída por alguien que no era su esposo y que la deseaba con desesperación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Posición del Kamasutra nº 15: La meditación**

 _Dedico ésta divagación erótica a los amantes juguetones y ¿por qué no? A los que aprecian no solo el acto sexual y sí la conexión del alma._

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

 **Género:** Romance; Lemon; Kamasutra;

 **Edad:** Hinata 21; Sasuke 22.

Voy a confesarles que no soy religiosa ni creyente, mi madre a tratado de convertirme una vez, no le resultó y aunque se resignó en aquel entonces una que otra vez vuelve a intentarlo. No quiero ofender a nadie, respeto a los que creen en un Dios, pero si fuera a seguir los principios de algo estoy más para alguien budista, sigo muchos los principios zen.

¿Por que hablo de ésto? Pues porque...

 **Posición del Loto.**

[...] Cuando hablamos de sexo, simples así, sin trabas y de forma directa, no pensamos en religión.

El placer sexual y la religión no caminan de la mano en muchas creencias. Una firme puritana tiene inculcado en su mente que el placer carnal es no tan sólo un tabú, es un pecado.

Pero en ciertas religiones la visión de la moral sexual difiere ampliamente.

Virtud o Pecado.

Son visiones diferentes de creencias variadas que ve el erotismo cómo un precepto.

El sexo puede ser santo y picante a la vez.

En el Islam, en árabe sexo significa unión, y es la unión más elevada que puede alcanzar el ser humano.

El kamasutra es un texto hindú, que no solo es tratado de sexo, sino también es una fuente de información sobre los usos sociales de la época.

El budismo que no es una religión reguladora, el erotismo es una fuente de inspiración. El tercer precepto de la tradición budista zen insta a "no seguir una sexualidad errónea". Esto quiere decir que la práctica sexual no debe causar dolor ni sufrimiento. Si lo hace, el gozo no es completo. Sexualidad y espiritualidad no son dos conceptos antagónicos en la tradición budista, sino perfectamente compatibles.

Y del Budismo partimos para el Tantra o Tantrismo, donde de hecho estas tradiciones afirman que sin el acto sexual es imposible alcanzar la realización. Cosa que la practican en una forma de meditación.

Sentado en la posición del Loto el hombre coloca a la mujer sentada sobre sus piernas y sus cuerpos se conectan y sus mentes se aleja de todo lo externo.

Así sin duda alguna, daría gusto de meditar.

Eso era lo que Hinata y Sasuke practicaban actualmente, con sus mentes en blanco contando su propia respiración mezclada, su piel húmeda por la transpiración pegando sus frentes la una a la otra con el flequillo despeinado y los batimientos cardíacos en sincronía.

Gozando sin apuro el placer de sentirse el uno al otro.

Sus senos no rebotaban cómo lo harían si lo estuviera cabalgando ansiosa más en vez de eso se aplastaban contra el firme pero relajado torso de Sasuke aliviando la tensión de sus endurecidos pezones al rozarse mansamente contra la piel de él ya que ella disfrutaba deslizándose dulcemente para aprovechar el sentir toda la longitud caliente y palpitante en su interior siendo sostenida por las nalgas sin fuerza, ambos dictando en conjunto el ritmo de de las penetraciones.

Uno que otro gemido o gruñido escapaban de sus labios cuando el placer se volvía insoportable de reprimir en su interior y los escalofríos los recorrían.

Sasuke entreabrió sus ojos con la cara enterrada entre el cuello femenino y oculta entre el cabello que le parecía una suave sábana con un aroma a shampoo de castañas que comparaba a un afrodisíaco hecho especialmente para él. Aspirando su fragancia dio un casto beso en el cuello y creyendo insuficiente para satisfacerse saboreó con su lengua lo salado de la piel de Hinata a causa del sudor, ella gimió y él estremeciéndose al sentirla vibrar contra su pene gruñó volviendo a cerrar los ojos sintiendo la electricidad recorriendo su vertebra.

Se separaron ligeramente para mirarse a los ojos mientras seguían con las suaves embestidas que golpeaban el punto más erógeno de su apretado y caliente camino que succionaba el miembro de Sasuke haciendo a ambos sentir el ardor en su vientre y el hormigueo anunciando que estaban en su límite después de pasar horas jugando a alcanzar varias veces esa energía cercana al orgasmo y luego usar su respiración y el poder de sus impulsos para propagar toda la energía por el cuerpo entero. Infelizmente ya no podían contenerse más.

\- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! Ya-Ya estoy al límite - confesó con el rostro ruborizado por su temperatura corporal, él suspiró contra su boca, sus sentidos jamás estuvieron tan sensibles cómo ahora, sintió la entrada empapada de Hinata sobre la punta de su glande y luego sentarse deslizando su miembro rígido y caliente hacía adentro de su intimidad estrecha.

Se tensó, sintiendo al igual que ella un placer insondable y indescriptible que lo abrumaba hasta dejarlo en el ápice del más potente orgasmo.

\- _Córrete_ \- esa fue la única orden que Hinata necesitó para correrse junto a él.

Elevaron así las almas hacia lo divino, mientras sus cuerpos se conectaban entre sí con tranquila elegancia.

[...]

\- Deberíamos intentarlo nuevamente a la próxima - sugirió Sasuke, aun con el torso al descubierto habiendo vestido tan solo la parte inferior de su ropa, su pantalón negro, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pectoral definido observando desde la pared blanca donde estaba apoyado a Hinata ponerse la última prenda de ropa faltante. De espaldas a él Hinata se tensó, paralizándose por segundos mientras aun tenía en brazos su camisa blanca y luego volviendo a moverse nuevamente se la puso. Sasuke pudo notar sus orejas incendiadas y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

Jamás necesitó persistir para encontrar a una amante, las mujeres de cualquier lugar le ofrecían una noche sin compromisos pero desde el momento en que Hinata apareció cómo su estudiante en las clases de Yoga en busca de un lugar para encontrarse a ella misma, no pudo evitar encontrarla una mujer inusual, no sólo ignoraba sus encantos de Uchiha sino que después de atraer su atención era ajena a sus intenciones maliciosas cada vez que la tocaba y la "instruía" a acomodar su posición de Yoga cómo los estiramientos, siquiera se daba cuenta de sus indirectas.

Seducirla había sido un proceso arduo ya que incluso cuando le dijo directamente sus intenciones ella se resistió al principio dejando claro que no era la misma clase de mujer con la que solía estar.

Hasta que encontró la manera perfecta de aumentar el libido de esa erótica pero inocente mujer que era ciega a sus efectos sobre los hombres.

Hinata era extremadamente sensible al tacto suave y las caricias que más parecían roces le causaban interminables escalofríos, fue así que estando solos en la clase terminó seduciéndola.

Pero descubrió que ella era de hacer el amor lento y duradero de una forma tan placentera que Sasuke quien creía ser un experto en la cama acabó abrumado por las sensaciones que antes no conocía, fue cómo si él se hubiera convertido en el estudiante.

\- Pensé que después dirías que tan sólo sexo sin compromiso, ¿pretendes que las próximas también lo sean? No tengo la intención de ser una de tus amantes, Sasuke-sensei - declaró con seguridad volteando a él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. El pelinegro la miró impresionado y luego entrecerró la mirada.

\- ¿Así que ese es el motivo por el cual me rechazabas hasta ahora? ¿Dedujiste que sólo serías una calentura del momento y luego te botaría? - cuestionó arqueando la ceja en un tono acusador. Hinata se tensó, sobresaltada y luego esquivó la mirada poniendo la mano cerrada a la altura de su pecho, indicando que sí era lo que había pensando.

Los labios de Sasuke se hicieron una línea delgada y su expresión fue de disgusto.

En realidad ella tenía razón en pensar de esa forma, era su intención al principio pero con lo que había acabado de suceder, lo que compartieron hacía algunos minutos atrás había sido más que tan sólo sexo para satisfacer sus deseos, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida y se había convertido en una experiencia tan íntima que mientras la miraba a los ojos en medio al acto sexual pudo sentirse no sólo conectado con ella de forma física sino más allá de eso.

\- ¿Cómo dices que se llama lo que acabamos de hacer? - preguntó confundiéndola por el cambio de asunto, ella lo encaró ruborizada y ligeramente indignada por la pregunta, Sasuke rodó los ojos - Me refiero a la religión - puntuó el Uchiha despegando su espalda desnuda de la pared, su pelo aun parcialmente humedecido se balanceo completamente despeinado mientras caminaba hacía Hinata con la mirada inmutable, Hinata comprendió que no se refería a que hicieron "sexo" sino a lo que ella venía platicando con anterioridad antes de que él la "atacará". Al menos la dejó elegir la posición y la forma en que harían el sexo.

Avergonzada por el tema e incapaz de seguir encarando el porte esbelto del pelinegro que se acercaba lentamente de forma despreocupada recordándole a la imagen de un puma negro, elegante y majestuoso Hinata esquivó el rostro hacía otro lado.

\- No..no es una religión...es una doctrina, es diferente - corrigió ella en un susurro sintiendo la cercanía del Uchiha que se detenía frente a ella sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirarla desde arriba de forma indiferente - Pensé que cómo maestro de Yoga estuvieras enterado...- murmuró encogiéndose sobre si misma cómo un conejo asustado, se sobresaltó al sentir la mano bajo su mentón y fue obligada por Sasuke a alzar la mirada para encararlo, la diferencia de estaturas era visible.

\- Sólo tomé el lugar de mi hermano por un mes, mi tiempo de suplantarlo ya se acabó hace dos semanas atrás pero algo me hizo pedirle que me deje más tiempo...- confesó acorralándola contra mesa que se encontraba detrás de Hinata, ella parpadeó tensa por la cercanía que compartían. La fragancia a salado sudor y su aspecto pos-sexo la dejaban abrumada.

\- ¿Eh? - con el corazón resonando en sus propios oídos por el latir errático Hinata dio un paso atrás tratando de retroceder lo más posible mientras lo sentía acercarse hasta el punto de mezclar sus alientos una vez más.

\- Por si no lo entiendes aun Hyuga, fuiste tu el motivo...no eres sólo una calentura. Te quiero en mi cama... por el resto de mi vida.

Y esa fue la forma más directa de Sasuke de pedirle en matrimonio, y aunque costó mucho trabajo y persistencia para que Hinata al fin aceptará ella lo hizo.

\- Para que lo sepas Hyuga, vamos a practicar el sexo tántrico mas veces.

* * *

 _En realidad iba a terminar en la escena donde ellos llegaron al orgasmo pero acabe alargando la escena poniendo algo-pos sexo XD._

 _Hace tiempo no actualizo aquí lo sé para los que leen Hinata la Heredera Hyuga voy a hacer un pequeño aviso, estoy reescribiendo la historia, arreglando errores ortográficos y coherencias y cambiando escenas, nada que modifique el desarrollo sólo lo haré más presentable, estos cambios ya los hice en wattpad aunque no termine._

 _Estoy trabajando en un buen final para "La doble vida de mi secretaria y ¿Quien es ese chico?" pero aun no tengo nada que me deje complacida por lo que siempre estoy borrando y reescribiendo, juro que cuando tenga algo aceptable lo publicaré de inmediato, lo mismo sucede con "Dos errores Maravillosos" no abandone la obra, solo me quede estancada y con un bloqueo mental, pero la continuaré tan pronto pueda :3 y lo mismo para las demás historias._

 _Del Fic "Equipo Hinata" Las actualizaciones siempre las hago más rápido en wattpad, lo mismo va con Hinata la Heredera Hyuga. Cómo último aviso e_ _s probable que escriba una continuación de cada One-shot pero no por el momento._

 _Cualquier duda estaré complacida de contestar._

 ** _Att: Safamantica ღ_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nekomimi**

 **Sinopsis:** El nekomimi ( literalmente orejas de gato) es un término que se referiere a la presencia de rasgos de como orejas, cola y garras en un cuerpo humano. Cuando Itachi le regaló un pequeño gato blanco diciéndole que le traería buena suerte Sasuke no le creyó realmente, y después de ver que éste podía ser un humano estuvo 100% seguro de que Itachi le había tomado el pelo, porque ese nekomimi no hacía más que provocarle momentos inoportunos.

 **Género:** Humor, Romance; Fantasía; Sobrenatural

 **Pareja:** SasuHina; Mención ItaIzu

 **Edad:** Sasuke 17 años; Hinata 17; Naruto 17; Itachi 21 años;

 **¡Meowh!**

Itachi le había regalado un pequeño gato de un color blanco muy puro antes de mudarse a un departamento con su esposa Izumi, dijo que era para que no se sintiera sólo en casa mientras sus padres trabajaban, al principio Sasuke lo rechazó no quería tener una responsabilidad y en realidad prefería una serpiente cómo mascota antes que un gato pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo, la cara de cachorro triste de Itachi lo obligó.

Ahora, dos semanas después, mientras leía un libro en busca de información a causa de un pequeño problema que apareció en su vida su gato blanco jugaba perseguir una mariposa que había entrado por la ventana abierta, el sonido del cascabel que tenía atado en el final de su cola no era capaz de sacar al Uchiha recostado sobre el sofá, ocupando todo el espacio de éste, concentrado en el libro, tampoco el sonido metálico del collar que tenía grabado el nombre Hinata —qué él mismo había elegido al descubrir que no era un gato y si una gata— tampoco los saltos eufóricos del gato que trataba de atrapar a la inocente mariposa, ignoró incluso cuando ésta pasó volando sobre él aleteando tranquila, si lo hubiera visto habría notado que su gata se acomodaba en una posición lista para saltar cómo un verdadero depredador y 'Zas' se lanzó directo hacía el objetivo que se detenía justo en la cabellera del Uchiha.

Sasuke sólo ensanchó los ojos al ver a su gata pasando a la altura de su estómago con las garras bien afiladas y los ojos concentrados en su cabello azabache, temió unos segundos sentir el filo de sus garras clavados en su piel pero afortunada _—o quien sabe, desafortunadamente_ — el cascabel de su cola se desató y el humo rodeó a la pequeña felina.

 **Puff.**

— ¡Ugh! — el Uchiha gruñó al sentir un peso caer sobre él y hacer que el libro abierto en sus manos se pegara a su pecho con brusquedad— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demoni...? — ensanchó los ojos al ver que había sucedido.

Justo lo que temía.

Su gata se había transformado en una humana nekomimi, nuevamente.

— ¡Ah! Sé escapó, ¡meowh! — lloriqueó al ver que la mariposa se iba aleteando muy contenta. Ella parpadeó al notar que Sasuke estaba bajó ella, mirándola irritado con la piel coloreada, se tensó al pensar que estaba enojado.

Sasuke la encaró frunciendo las cejas que temblaban, había descubierto hace poco tiempo ese "don" que tenía su gata, de eso se trataba el libro que estaba muy concentrado en leer y buscar algo de información, jamás había oído de un gato que si le sacabas el cascabel se transformará en una chica de 17 años con una largo cabello que brillaba azul, orejas blancas enormes y una larga cola del mismo color y que para su inconveniente cada vez que se transformaba — _diferente a los mangas y animes_ — no aparecía mágicamente vestida, sino completamente desnuda.

Muchos estarían encantados de estar en su situación, tener a una chica con tales montes cómo senos, tan suaves pegados a su torso, con los brazos extendidos al lado de su cabeza y con las caderas anchas encajadas perfectamente en su regazo sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero para un Uchiha orgulloso cómo Sasuke era embarazoso sentir el inconveniente en su vientre bajo tan sólo por sentirla compartiendo el mismo aliento de tan cerca que se encontraba.

— ¡Hinata! — gruñó sobresaltando a la ojiperla, ojos que Sasuke siempre encontró peculiar en ella ya que era la primera gata que veía con ojos tan grises y pupilas del mismo color, casi había creído que era ciega pero al parecer no era el caso, ella se tensó asustada y el movimiento se envió a la contracción de sus caderas provocando Sasuke cerrará los ojos con fuerza — ¿Qué te he dicho sobre transformarte?

Hinata se encogió sobre si misma.

— Qué no lo haga, meowh...— murmuró cómo una niña reprendida por sus padres. Sasuke la miró acusador y ella trató de defenderse — Pero fue sin querer, Sasuke-sama — explicó. Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda del azabache, al verlo enrojecer más Hinata imaginó que estaba aun más enojado y se dio cuenta de su error, su amo también se había ordenado que no lo llamará de tal modo — Lo-Lo siento Sasuke-sa...¡Sasuke! ¡Sólo Sasuke! — corrigió al recordar cómo había dicho que lo llamará, apoyando sus manos sobre el torso del Uchiha el movimiento hizo que sus senos se balancearan una vez, Sasuke se congeló y ella se detuvo extrañada al sentir algo incómodo entre sus piernas — ¿Eh? Se, se siente duro — murmuró confundida.

— Hinata...Quítate de encima antes que alguien... — exigió y ni bien terminó punto terminar su sentencia la puerta de la sala fue abierta.

— Oe, Sasuke- bastardo, no atendías el celular así que...— el rubio se paralizó en la puerta.

Sasuke se petrificó.

Naruto encaró a Sasuke.

Sasuke encaró a Naruto.

Hinata encaró a la mariposa nuevamente.

— No es lo que parece...— murmuró el Uchiha con las manos sobre las caderas de Hinata, con el fin de quitarla, Naruto no dijo nada.

— Siento interrumpir, vendré a otra hora,' ttebayo — contestó cerrando la puerta y saliendo con educación.

Sasuke lo vio alarmado pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y revolvió su pelo resoplando con frustración.

— Genial, ahora tengo otro problema que resolver — gruñó el Uchiha, sobre él Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado

— ¿Meowh?

[...]

Había descubierto el don de su gata de una manera muy peculiar, al volver de la escuela se encontró con una chica desnuda sobre su cama, ronroneando mientras dormía abrazada a una almohada, lo primero que hizo el Uchiha fue tomar a la chica cómo un costal de papas sin importarse en despertarla o preguntar que hacía en su cama, no le sorprendería tener a una fanática lunática entrando en su casa en tal estado, ya había recibido tantos regalos excéntricos de las fangirls que ya no se impresionaría en que llegarán a tan extremo. Así que tranquilamente la llevó afuera a la chica que parpadeaba sin entender que pasaba. Iba a abandonarla ahí y esperar que entendiera que no la quería en su casa y con eso se fuera, siquiera le importó ponerla desnuda en su porche no fuera que las vecinas chismosas de mediana edad que regaban sus plantas empezaron a cuchichear entre sí "¡Oh! Pobrecita, ¿cómo puede hacerle tal cosa", "¿Mikoto aprueba esa vida depravada de su hijo? Mira que no es la primera chica que veo entrando en esa casa, cambia de novia cada semana", "Abandonarla así seguramente sólo la estaba utilizando, esa clase de hombres es de lo peor". Entonces fue obligado a entrar con la chica nuevamente a su casa antes que los rumores empeoraran entre las viejas chismosas que no tenía más que hacer que hablar sobre él. Y obvio cuando descubrió que se trataba de su gata la primera solución fue devolverla a Itachi al creer que éste le había tomado el pelo, pero su hermano había salido de luna de miel y volvería dentro de un mes.

— ¿Así qué eso sucedió? Haberlo dicho antes, de verás — murmuró Naruto rascándose la cabeza y riendo despreocupado.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pero su atención fue volcada sobre la peliazul que entraba a la cocina

— Veo que ya te vestiste.

Hinata asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— Sasuke, Sólo Sasuke me lo dijo, así que lo hice, meowh — contestó con una suave sonrisa. Sasuke contuvo las ganas de reír por la inocencia de su mascota.

Naruto parpadeó.

— ¿Sasuke, sólo Sasuke? — preguntó extrañado, sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Larga historia — contestó y Naruto achicó los ojos pero le restó importancia por el momento al ver que Hinata se acercaba cautelosa al Uchiha.

— A mi no me molesta si no está vestida,'tteba — aseguró el rubio que se calló al recibir una mirada gélida y cortante del Uchiha — Pero claro, es mejor vestirse ya que podías pescar un resfriado — murmuró sudando frío tratando de arreglárselas aun así no quitó la mirada fría de Sasuke de encima. — Bueno, y ahora ¿cómo resolverás esto? — preguntó el Uzumaki dispuesto a ofrecerle ayuda.

Sasuke lo pensó detenidamente, la observó sentarse en el suelo al lado de su silla con las piernas cruzadas y pedir cariño frotando la cabeza contra su pierna ya que él estaba sentado en la silla, su actitud de gata mimosa no desaparecía incluso cuando estaba convertida en humana aunque vacilaba más en pedir cariño al estar en esa forma, adquiría una actitud más tímida. Un imperceptible rubor se formó en la mejilla del Uchiha, que apoyó el codo en la mesa y reposó el mentón sobre su mano, y sin mirar a Hinata le sobó la cabeza dejándola contenta.

Naruto miró sorprendido a su amigo y luego sonrió malicioso, Sasuke al sentir los ojos azules sobre él lo miró por el rabillo del ojo lo fusiló.

— Ni una palabra sobre esto Naruto — ordenó. El Uzumaki simplemente alzó las manos al aire con inocencia.

[...]

— Este, y este también. También este, meowh ~ — ronroneó Hinata apuntando a todos los pescados dentro del mercado, Sasuke que venía atrás con un canasto rojo en manos que contenía ya una variedad de atún y tomates, la observó cómo si de una niña se tratará, agradecía que ésta pudiera hacer desaparecer su cola y orejas o atraería mucho la atención.

— No puedes elegir todos Hinata — aclaró, haciendo que ella volteará a verlo sorprendida y luego bajará cabeza resignada. Sasuke la encaró en silencio y luego suspiró — Está bien, toma uno de cada, comeremos pescado durante la semana — declaró pasando de ella.

Hinata junto sus manos sonriendo animada y eligiendo las variedades de pescado para freír, estaba semana sería pescado con arroz, pescado con papas, pescado con...

Sasuke dejándola atrás sonrió de lado.

Ya le había dejado claro a Naruto, sólo tenía algo que hacer con esa situación.

Se quedaría con ella, después de todo Itachi se lo había regalado así que por decreto era suya.

Y estaba bien, porque puede que su mascota lo pusiera en las situaciones más incómodas pero jamás había estado mejor que ahora.

 **Meowh**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo que sucede cuando la nerd apuesta a seducir al delincuente**

 **Sinopsis:** Desde inicio de la preparatoria Hinata era atacada por los constantes abusos de Sakura e Ino, cuando divertidas ellas le ofrecieron una apuesta de seducir al delincuente más sexy de la escuela fue obligada a aceptar, meses después acabó enamorada y Sasuke descubrió sobre la apuesta, ¿Qué hará ahora Hinata?

 **Advertencia:** Sakura e Ino Ooc.

 **Género:** Romance; Escolar; Humor

 **Edad:** Hinata 15; Sasuke 15.

 **\- Dices que no me quieres cerca, pero ahora dímelo mirando directamente a mis ojos.**

Sus zapatos chillaban contra el suelo encerado mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas poco atléticas alcanzaban.

 _" - Vete. No quiero volver a verte."_

Las palabras golpeaban su mente cómo recuerdos vívidos y ella se pegaba mentalmente al recordar que fue tan sólo ayer que esas palabras le fueron dichas. La forma que le dio la espalda y apretó los puños agachando la cabeza le dieron a Hinata la impresión de un chico vulnerable, nada de acuerdo a la imagen que tenía de él semanas atrás, de un chico peligroso y fuerte cómo el hierro.

Pero tenía sentido, lo había defraudado.

Hasta el hombre más fuerte tiene su debilidad.

Las emociones y la confianza pueden ser capaces de romper cualquier cosa, infelizmente le había tocado a ella descubrirlo.

Podría culpar a Sakura, por haber entrado en aquel momento tan íntimo, que Hinata sabía que no podían hacer ahí pero que no pudo resistirse una vez estando solos en la sala de la radio escolar el delincuente más temido de toda la escuela la besó con una dulzura y delicadeza que la embriagó y la dejó incapaz de rechazar aquella manos masculinas traviesas explorando bajo su camisa, infelizmente Sakura había interrumpido con sus palabras ácidas y una foto que sacó con su celular.

 _" - ¿Pero quien lo diría, Hinata? Así que en verdad lograste completar nuestra apuesta, jamás pensé que lograrías seducir a Sasuke-kun, pero con esto ya tengo la prueba. Has ganado Hinata-chan, te dejaremos en paz por el resto del año.''_

Todo parecía haber sido un plan meticuloso de Sakura e Ino, que al principio no creían que Hinata sería capaz de seducir a Sasuke y que se reirían en su cara cómo venían haciendo desde el inicio del curso escolar, pero una vez se dieron cuenta de que el chico que todas creían gay por rechazar alas mas despampanantes mujeres en realidad estaba enamorado de la torpe rarita nerd no evitaron sentir envidia y no se resistieron en hacer que Sasuke la odiaría.

Una vez Sasuke descubrió que él se trataba de una apuesta se negó a mirarla a la cara y la obligó a desaparecer de su vida.

Quería culpar a Sakura y a Ino por todo lo que ocurría pero seguía en el fondo pensando que todo era culpa de su propia falta de valentía, si hubiera tenido el coraje de hacerles frente desde el principio jamás hubiera tenido que recurrir a una apuesta para que la dejarán en paz, jamás hubiera tenido que acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha y jamás hubiera terminado enamorada de él, quien ahora siquiera quería verla aunque estuviera con una fantasía de tomate gigante.

Ahora parte de la culpa de que le faltará el aliento no sólo se debía a Sasuke, corría porque Karin la había alentado, o más bien advertido que era mejor que resolver las cosas con Sasuke o la haría arrepentirse. Siempre le tuvo cierto temor a la pelirroja ya que era la única mujer que pertenecía al grupo Taka tenía una fama que la hacía merecer su puesto. Y aunque ella podía ser peligrosa pero tenía su amabilidad reservada para quienes lo merecían sólo tenía una forma inusual de demostrarlo.

 _" - Escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetírtelo, ¡es mejor que vayas y arregles las cosas con Sasuke-kun! No me interesan tus excusas, él es orgulloso para admitirlo pero nosotros lo conocemos bien...¡Le gustas desde el inicio de la preparatoria! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando te sentaste a su lado para ofrecerle bolas de arroz! ¡Tu lo arruinaste todo, ahora lo arreglas!"_

Se había sorprendido con la confesión, recordaba ese día en que se había animado a ofrecerle su almuerzo a Sasuke en la cafetería, fue una enorme lucha interna lograr acercarse y estar bajo la mirada atenta del grupo Taka que estaba sentada frente a él en esa enorme mesa. Aquel día se había acercado con la excusa de que era un agradecimiento por haberla ayudado la última vez pero era en realidad el día que había aceptado la apuesta y empezaba a utilizar una excusa para acercarse, sólo se había acercado con sucias intenciones de las cuales no se enorgullecía y que pensó que sería imposible de cumplir al ver cómo el tomaba las bolas de arroz y volteaba el rostro cómo si no deseará verla, fue Karin que después de un ligero codazo en Juugo y una mirada maliciosa hacia Sasuke la invitó a sentar a la mesa. Hinata jamás supo razón de la mirada de Karin o ese codazo cómplice que le dio a Juugo, tampoco porque mantuvo alejado de ella a Suigetsu durante todo el almuerzo, acababa de descubrir hace unos minutos que se debía a que el grupo entero sabía lo que Sasuke sentía, y que Karin quería evitar que Suigetsu se pasará de listo y tratará de provocar celos en el Uchiha.

Así que, más que culpar a Karin, le agradecía por darle la valentía que necesitaba, las fuerzas que la impulsaron a estar corriendo lo más que podía en estos momentos porque aunque sabía que no era necesario correr -Sasuke seguiría en la escuela después de clases por el club de Kendo-, sentía que si no lo hacía ahora, no podría hacerlo nunca.

Siquiera se detuvo para recuperar el aliento una vez llegó a la puerta de la sala de radio, donde sabía que Sasuke estaría cómo habitualmente ayudando a arreglar los cables y controles para que Karin empezará su hora vespertina de chismeos por la radio, simplemente abrió la puerta de golpe y vio la silueta de Sasuke dándose vuelta con el ceño fruncido, seguramente para insultar a la persona que entró tan bruscamente, pero no le dio tiempo siquiera de asombrarse por verla ahí solamente se lanzó hacía él haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Sasuke cayó sentado soltando un quejido de dolor al chocar contra el suelo y sentir a Hinata golpear contra su torso, cayendo a horcadas sobre él. Hinata siquiera proceso el dolor de sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos que se estrellaron contra el piso.

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Qué te pasa, Hyuga!? - gruñó exaltado, el uso formal y distante de su apellido la hería pero decidió no titubear.

\- ¡Te amo! - confesó, sus ojos cristalinos delataban que a cualquier momento podría empezar a llorar y sus labios tan temblorosos cómo el resto de su cuerpo mostraban lo mucho que le costó confesarse, Sasuke ensanchó los ojo, jadeó al procesar las palabras y se tensó al sentir el micrófono en su mano.

\- Espera, Hyu...- trató de advertir pero fue interrumpido

\- Déjame terminar, por favor - suplicó viendo su propia imagen reflejada en las orbes oscuras del Uchiha.

\- No, espera. No entiendes...- esta vez fue ignorado.

\- ¡Al principio fue una apuesta! - las palabras lo callaron, congelando al pelinegro al hacerlo recordar lo sucedido - No tengo porque defenderme y decir que no quería hacerlo y que fui obligada, ¡aun así lo hice y eso estuvo mal! Pero pensé que eras gay y que ¡jamás funcionaría! - cómo flechas las palabras atravesaron su orgullo masculino, petrificándolo - Pero mientras Sakura e Ino se mantuvieran alejadas no me importo usarte. Estaba tan enojada de que siempre fuera yo a la que usarán...- murmuró agachando la cabeza, las palabras le costaron en salir y su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor - Sé que eso no justifica nada y realmente no te conocía a fondo, sólo sabía que eras peligroso pero conmigo siempre eras muy amable, aunque jamás sonreías jamás fuiste malo...Cuando tuve la oportunidad de ir conociéndote a fondo incluso me olvide de la apuesta, estaba lista para entregarme a ti Sasuke-kun, ¡no lo iba a hacer por una tonta apuesta! - confesó asombrando al Uchiha al punto que ese rostro siempre ilegible demostraba sorpresa - Realmente me he enamorado de ti. Te lo imploro, ¿me darías la oportunidad de arreglarlo Sasuke-kun? Déjame mostrarte cómo soy realmente...- pidió con notable sinceridad.

Sasuke guardó silencio creando la expectación el Hinata que ya temía recibir una negativa.

\- El micrófono está encendido - murmuró.

\- ¿Eh? - Hinata lo encaró con confusión por el cambio repentino de asunto. Sasuke con el rostro volteado hacía otro lado, ocultando el rubor de su mejilla.

\- Estamos al aire Hinata - confesó, la mencionada siquiera se dio cuenta de que dijo nombre está vez.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando? - preguntó aturdida cómo si aun no comprendiera completamente.

\- Desde que me tiraste al suelo...- contestó aun sin mirarla, iba a decir desde que dijiste ''Te amo" pero su propio rostro se sentía aun más acalorado que antes con sólo recordar las palabras, decirlas en voz alta sólo empeoraría la situación.

Tomó un largo tiempo para que Hinata procesará la información recibida, pacientemente Sasuke guardó silencio y esperó a que reaccionará. Cuando Sasuke la vio de reojo pudo ver su rostro delicado completamente incendiado, juraría que el humo le salía por las orejas .

El manojo de nervios que Hinata se convertía ahora sólo había dos formas de acabar, la primera era que ella se desmayará de inmediato, la segunda que se desmayará lentamente. Sasuke suspiró volteando el rostro que volvía a su natural pálido hacía ella y decidió no dejar que ninguna de las dos pasará así que para sacarla de su caos interior le picó la frente.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

Y ambos guardaron las palabras cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, incapaces de romper ese magnetismo tenían sus miradas de colores opuestos.

El sonido fuerte de silbidos y gritos sobresaltó a los dos cómo si una clase de burbuja que los aislaba del resto ahora se explotará.

Rápidamente aun sin salir de la posición en que se encontraban ambos voltearon a ver a la puerta de la sala que se mantenía abierta y mostraba a los chicos y chicas que minutos atrás oyeron todo por la radio, amontonando ahora el pasillo e impidiendo el paso para demás estudiantes que ignoraban lo sucedido.

 _\- ¡Ella confesó que quiere tu cuerpo desnudo!_

 _\- ¡Tobi quiere ver beso!_

 _\- ¡Di que sí mocoso! Así finalmente dejarás de ser un virgen amargado, ¡Hn!_

 _\- Si no la aceptas ahora te costará mucho dinero en regalos para volver a conquistarla después._

 _\- Hinata ¿qué haces? ¡Tienes mejores opciones que él!_

 _\- Ambos ya han conocido el dolor ahora deben reconocer al amor que hay entre ustedes._

 _\- ¡Acéptala! ¡Acéptala! ¡Acéptala! ¡Acéptala! -_ los gritos persistían.

Hinata y Sasuke ensancharon los ojos sonrojándose hasta la punta de los cabellos y apenado con una mezcla de ira Sasuke tomó el microfono en manos y lo lanzó en dirección a la puerta abierta con el fin de acertar a alguno de ellos y dejarlo inconsciente pero todos se tensaron al ver el micrófono volando hacia ellos, se dividieron hacía los costados, algunos a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, excepto Tobi, el pobre se había quedado indeciso por cual lado ir y al final no tuvo tiempo de decirse, tampoco de esquivar el micrófono directo en su cabeza.

\- Les daré privacidad - dijo Konan cerrando la puerta antes que Sasuke encontrará otra cosa que lanzar, atrás Deidara trataba de despertar a Tobi en el suelo con unas fuertes palmadas en el rostro .

 _\- Despierta marrano, ¡eso te pasa por estúpido!_

 _\- Tobi ve pajaritos ~_

Con la piel aun enrojecida ambos miraban la puerta cerrada, Sasuke con represión y vergüenza Hinata a penas pidiendo que un hueco se abriera para que la tierra la tragara y que fuera de inmediato.

Después de esa embarazosa situación y de un largo e incómodo silencio Sasuke empezó a reír, asustada por el repentino sonido tan similar a una música afrodisíaca Hinata lo miró con asombro, cuando reía se veía relajado y hacía que su corazón latiera desembocado pero contagiada por tan maravilloso sonido y el ambiente ligero.

Una vez la risa gradualmente cesó, Sasuke la miró con serenidad.

\- Tendrás que hacer más que una simple disculpa y un discurso cursi Hinata...- advirtió con una sonrisa de lado estremeciendo a la ojiperla por el toque suave que le daba al acariciar su mejilla hasta detener los dedos tras su oreja, enredando las yemas en su cabello azulado.

Hinata no pudo disimular su expectación.

\- ¿¡Eso quiere decir que me darás la oportunidad!? - cuestionó con inocente ilusión que provocó un ligero e imperceptible rubor en el rostro de Sasuke.

\- ¿Tu que crees? - preguntó sin darle tiempo a contestar porque cuando entreabrió sus labios rosados él encajó los suyos haciendo que su corazón fallará y su rostro calentará.

Pobre de Tobi que pidió beso y no pudo verlo.


End file.
